


No Longer a Bastard

by lady_blackfyre (AgNO3)



Series: The Baseborn Wolf and The Trueborn Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Jon has a Twin Sister, Jon is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J, Twins, Wargs, bastards, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgNO3/pseuds/lady_blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddard Stark made her believe that she and her twin brother Jon were his bastards. But what will happen if she'll learn that she wasn't just a wolf but also a dragon? Will she become the song of ice and fire, the savior like her real father prophesied?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Children of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I know somehow the plot is kind of overused and mainstream but I hope you find my story different from the others, I can't promise that it will be good but I will try my best. The story is mainly based on the TV show and some scenes are from the books (only some, I haven't finished reading the books yet and I don't want to venture on something I'm not that familiar. sorry. I hope you enjoy and please do add some reviews.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He then thought of them, Lyanna and Jon. The two beautiful children his sister bore. He was thankful that none of them had the physical and mental resemblance to their Targaryen father. They wore raven hair and the silver grey eyes of the Starks, it was a mystery to him that they looked that way but then he was happy that their appearance made their hiding far easier. Had one of them had a silver hair, it would have been difficult for him to claim the child as his own.

**_Sixteen years ago, Dorne_ **

At _first, the sweet smell of the winter roses had welcomed the nose of Eddard Stark, the current Lord of Winterfell after his father and brother's death. Amongst other things, being the Lord of the great Keep and Warden of the vast lands was not on his wish list. As the second son of a Lord, he was expected to rather be a knight or maybe take the black, which was common for Northrons than the Southern people who had no idea about the harsh winter._

_Then it came, the foul and sickly stench of blood. It lingered much longer than the sweet and delicate scent of the roses._

_That's how he found her._

_She was laying on the bed, her grey eyes lit up and her thin red lips curved into a small smile at the sight of him; he would have smiled in return if he wasn't troubled with her current state._

_His sweet sister, lying on the birthing bed of white sheets, now covered with her own blood. From the looks of it, the blood was still fresh, it dawned to him that she had gave birth a few moments before his arrival._

_"Ned."_

_Her small voice crooked and he immediately kneeled before her, taking her tiny hands that were almost freezing. He gently lifted his hand on her face and tried to keep himself from breaking down. He had lost too much now, his brother and father, now he can't lose her too. Not yet. He didn't even mind the two babes peacefully resting on their mother's bosom, his sister's arm protectively draped over them keeping them from falling._

_"Lya…."_

_It was all he can manage to say as the tears slowly stung his eyes._

_"I'm sorry…. I know that it is wrong but I loved him Ned. I loved him. I went with him willingly, had I known that this would result to war; I should have spared you the truth. I'm sorry if I caused father and Brandon's death. I'm sorry." Lyanna sobbed, gasping every now and then and stopping at every word._

_She was dying. He knew of that. Judging on the paleness of her skin and the amount of blood she lost, she wouldn't last in minutes. He knew it._

_"Robert was never meant to be a good husband Ned…"_

_She laughed at her words and it struck him that his sister had no love for his friend, the man who was deeply in love with her, enough to wage a war for her honour, well, not that it was only for Lyanna's cause but the war was also because of the injustice and brutality of the Mad King sitting on top of the Iron Throne. For a moment, Ned Stark seen to have gone deaf and dumb. He does not know what to say to his dying sister. All he wants was just to savour the last moments he will have with her._

_"What of the babes?"_

_He finally asked after a few minutes of silence and staring at Lyanna's once lively grey eyes which were now replaced with pain._

_"The babes, aye. Take care of them Ned. If Robert will find out about this, he might harm them…. He… He might kill them… Please Ned… Promise me you'll protect them. Promise me you'll hide them. That you will treat them as your own…" She paused and withdrawn the hand that he was still clutching, she moved it to her neck and with all her last forced she pulled a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a winter rose, it was adorned by sapphires and rubies. "_

_"I want my daughter to have this Ned. So that I will forever be near her. For my son, there's nothing I can give him as a reminder but my love, my love and Rhaegar's love will go with them. Promise me Ned….." She pushed the necklace on his hands, he gasped at the coldness of her finger tips, but he held her hand, pressed it reassuring her that he'll do what she asked._

_With those words, her hands finally went limp and slowly went lose from his._

_"No. no. Lya. You cannot leave me…" He said helplessly as he tried to shake his sister again. But it was with no avail. The gods have taken his sister._

_It's as if the babes knew that their mother has parted with them as they started to wail. Not knowing what to do, Ned Stark shoved the sapphire necklace on the pocket of his breeches and quickly untangled Lyanna's limp arm from the two babes from her grasp._

_It won't be hard to hide them. He thought as he studied the two babes. They both have the Stark look, black hair with greyish wolf eyes. He guessed he should be thankful that not one of them looked like their Targaryen father; surely it would be hard to hide them then. Robert would know right away._

_His hand flinched to the hilt of his sword when he heard footsteps approaching. From the doorway just on his leftmost, Ser Arthur Dayne stood with a concerned look. His eyes wondered from Lyanna, the babes and him._

_"I thought I told you to flee." He said as he gently carried one of the twins in his arm, while the other still rests on his dead mother's breasts. Ser Arthur looked apologetic for a moment as his gaze returned from him to Lyanna._

_"I was tasked by my prince to protect his lady and child- children. I won't leave them. Take me with you wherever you go. It's best that someone would see them. That way I can fulfil my oath to my prince." He said._

_Ned for moment fell into silence and weighed the matters on hand._

_"If that's what you wish so be it. I would need someone to look after them, I doubt my wife will welcome me open arms after returning with two babes in my arms after two years of being away from her." Ned paused and sighed._

_"You intend to keep the children as your own?" the knight furrowed his brows at his statement. "_ _I could keep them, name them as mine." He offered but Ned shook his head._

_"It's the best I could do for my sister. But if you intend to be serious with your offer to look after them as they grow mayhaps its best if you change your appearance err… maybe dye your hair, so that your identity will be kept safe." He said._

_Since he was offering him to guard the children- royal children, it was better that he change his hair color, that way no one would recognize him. If he is found out then the chances of Robert or the Lannisters finding out that Rhaegar had other children as well. And Ned still intends to keep his promise to his sister._

_"Of course. But there is one thing I need you to do…."_

 

* * *

 

"I heard that the Usurper is on his way here."

Eddard Stark stopped polishing his sword, Ice as he heard the voice behind him. Earlier this day, he and a small company of Stark soldiers went out to carry on the King's justice to the deserter of the watch, shortly after, his children had discovered seven direwolve pups to their glee and after a very exhausting day, he hears from his wife that his mentor Jon Arryn has died followed by the news of the King marching North. A very tough day for the Lord of Winterfell, indeed and he intended to finish his day peacefully by sitting in the godswood and polishing Ice.

Ned glanced over his shoulder to see Ser Arthur Dayne leaning on one of the trees near him. Currently he was known as Elbert Sand, a sell-sword whom he meet at Dorne after he learned of Lyanna's death or so does his story goes. No one except him knows that the once legendary knight of the seven kingdoms was currently seeking refuge in Winterfell in order to keep his promise to his prince, to _protect_ the two children, the _legitimate heirs_ to the Iron Throne and keep them safe.

Instead of scolding him for calling his dear old friend usurper, he just rose from his seat and looked at the old knight who was barely recognizable because of the black dye on his hair and beard. He barely looks like the knight he saw sixteen years ago.

"Yes he is. He is offering me to become the Hand of the King." He answered briefly and sheathes Ice to his side.

Arthur, _Elbert_ sighed and Ned already knew where the conversation is leading. The two brown haired and wolfish grey eyed children he  _sired._

"What of the children Ned? I think it's time we tell them the truth. Especially your wife, do you see how she treats them? The hateful looks she throws at them?" Elbert asked his tone almost angry and Ned shrugs, he knows of course.

He knows the way Catelyn looks at the twins and as much as he wants to tell her the truth to spare the children from her hatred, he can't. It's better this way, it was better that no one, except him, Ser Arthur and Howland Reed knew the truth.

"The children can't know the truth, you know that. It's better this way to keep them safe." He answered.

His eyes were met by Arthur's and Ned saw the pain and tenderness there whenever the children were mentioned. In the past sixteen years, Ned had witnessed the former knight has shown to the twins when they first arrived in Winterfell, he would guard the chambers were the babes slept and sometimes he would inquire about their health from the wet nurses and nursemaids.

When they grew older, Ned knew that Arthur's duty turned into some sort of paternal love for the two. He had witnessed him scoop the little Lyanna (he named the girl after his sister) and would gently toss her in the air smiling at the squealing child. There are also times that he would teach the young Jon (he named him after his mentor, Jon Arryn) how to wield a sword and sometimes spar with him. If anyone knew that Arthur Dayne lives, surely they won't believe that the formidable knight is at the mercy of two sixteen year olds.

He then thought of them, Lyanna and Jon. The two beautiful children his sister bore. He was thankful that none of them had the physical and mental resemblance to their Targaryen father. They wore raven hair and the silver grey eyes of the Starks, it was a mystery to him that they looked that way but then he was happy that their appearance made their hiding far easier. Had one of them had a silver hair, it would have been difficult for him to claim the child as his own.

He lied for sixteen years but he did not regret bringing the children home, though he regrets lying to Catelyn, Jon and Lyanna about the parentage. He was happy to have them home and keep them safe. Jon had grown into a fine young man, his trainings with Robb, Jory and Arthur had served him well, and he was a good and honourable man as he grows. Lyanna, the younger and the female twin on the other hand was so much like her mother but also bears a striking likeness to her father. Though she was gifted with skills in embroidery and sewing and now primed to be a lady of the castle (much to Catelyn's disappointment), his niece was showed her love for swords and archery just like her mother and her love for music after her father.

After they had left the tower of Joy, Arthur had procured Rhaegar's harp, the prince has told him to give it to his _child_ in case he or she shows interest in music.

"Winter is coming Ned. Those were your words. The presence of the king here won't do any good and I fear for your life in the capital should you accept being Hand of the King. As much as possible, it is better to tell the children the truth before it's too late."

"I suppose you are right but not now." He answered and Arthur gave a knowing nod before taking his leave. However the after a few strides, the knight stops and turns back on him.

"Their nameday is also near, their father has a present for them I safely tuck with me here, and surely they would love it."

"What kind of present are you talking about?" He asks, curious about this mystery gift, Arthur is talking about. He gives him an arched brow.

"Eggs. Dragon eggs." He says and then leaves him.

Ned's shoulders sags, now, how could he explain the dragon eggs to the two Targaryens?


	2. Dragon Eggs for Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated her father for betraying Lady Stark's trust, she hated her father for fathering her, she hated her parents for meeting each other and possibly falling in love with each other, she hated her mother for getting pregnant, she hated her for giving birth to her and Jon and making them bastards, she hated her for sending them away. She hated Lady Stark for hating her and Jon even if they were just innocent babes, ignorant of their father's actions. And she hated the whole for judging her and her brother, for looking at them with disgust and pity in their eyes. She hated the whole world.

"Don't you think that Uncle Elbert has given us an unusual present Jon?" Lyanna asked her brother as soon as they retired to their chambers.

It was already dark and the moon has risen in the sky, the small feast for their name day has ended and all Lyanna wants to do was to lie on her bed and shot arrows tomorrow.

"You opened it already? He said that we should keep the gifts as secret and tell no one about it." Jon giving her his signature frown of disappointment and she just smiled apologetically.

Apparently, she became excited about the old man's present that she decided to secretly sneak in her room and take a peek of what the man gave them.

Dragon eggs. She gasped when she saw them, she immediately asked the swordsman where he got such valuable object and he just says that an old friend gave it to him which of course she does not believe but decides that it was best if she won't ask him again, Elbert seems to be a bit edgy when asked a lot of questions. She respected him though and sometimes she almost felt like she loves him more than her father.

Lyanna Snow and Jon Snow were bastard children of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North. They were conceived during Robert's rebellion and they had no idea what happened to their mother if she was still alive or not, Ned Stark won't spare them the details even if Lyanna had tried to ask him for years now. When they were brought here, Lady Catelyn then hated them ever since their small bodies were brought inside the walls of Winterfell. She can't blame her though. Who would be happy to see your husband return from war after two years with babes in his hands?

"I was excited! But truly Jon, it is wonderful!" Lyanna exclaimed, she followed Jon to his chambers and the young man reluctantly tore the wrappings apart.

Like Lyanna's reaction earlier, Jon also gasped as he saw the dragon egg inside.

"How did Uncle Elbert get hold of this? Did you ask him?" Jon arched an eyebrow after he recovered from surprise; he eyed the present suspiciously and lifted it to check.

"He won't tell me. I think the egg costs a fortune, it is rare to find dragon eggs after dragons had died centuries ago." She muttered and sat beside Jon on his feather bed.

Jon placed the egg on the table beside his bed and sat beside her. She leaned her head on her brother's broad shoulder and looked at his face; Jon was also staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Happy nameday sister." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She just closed her eyes. Even if they were born bastards, Lyanna was lucky that her siblings had treated them kindly except perhaps for Sansa who was much closer to Lady Catelyn. Sansa was civil and cold when she talks to them.

"You as well brother." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jon blushed crimson and Lyanna chuckled.

"We're not Targaryens Jon, stopped mooning over me." She teased and Jon ruffled her hair.

"That's a bad jape sister. And I don't moon over you; you're not the only beautiful girl here in the north." He said, apparently Lyanna knows who his brother is talking about.

The young man has been eyeing Jeyne Poole everyday and sometimes Lyanna just shakes her head in amusement as she sees her brother's eyes following the steward's daughter's every movement.

"What do you think will happen to us Jon?" She then turned the topic into something serious. Her future was still a wonder, she was a bastard. She can't marry a Lord nor inherit lands or keeps. Jon on the other hand can be a knight. In her case, she'll be marrying a commoner, work in Winterfell or maybe just become a septa, which was her worst case scenario.

"I don't know sister." Jon said and he sighed.

Their direwolves then whimpered on the corner of the room, a few days ago they have found them in the woods sucking on their dead mother for milk. After some arguments with their father's guards and Theon, they brought the wolves back and nursed them to health. Lyanna soaked a clean cloth on the nearby milk and pressed it on the mouth of her direwolf, Jon did the same.

"So do you have a name for your wolf already?" She then asked her brother.

There were seven pups and they all had different colors and personalities; Robb had chosen a grey furred pup, a strong and broad one, he named him Grey Wind. Sansa had chosen the gentlest one and named her Lady. Arya named hers Nymeria after the warrior Queen, Bran and Rickon still haven't named theirs.

The two of them however got the most unusual pups; twins just like them, albino as Theon called it because of the pups snow white color and the blood red eyes. Jon had taken the male and she took the female.

"Uh. Yeah. I named it Ghost." Jon answered as he focused on his pup. "What about yours?"

"I named it Meraxes." She grinned as she pushed the fabric into Meraxes's mouth, her smile widened as Meraxes sucked the milk from the fabric. She and Jon continued to wet it with milk and placed it on the wolves mouths.

"Meraxes eh? But that's a dragon name? Maybe you should give it to your dragon when it will hatch." Jon laughed and bumped her shoulder and she just rolled her eyes.

She was a fan of dragons, ever since she was young, she had read everything about dragons in the small library of Winterfell, she can even enumerate every dragon the Targaryen family has and their owners. She was that obsessed with the mythical creatures. 

"That's what I want to name her. The end. And for the dragon egg, surely it won't hatch, the eggs have been petrified!" She exclaimed and tried to raise her hand to hit his shoulder but Jon raised both his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Name her whatever you want but for now sweet sister, let's rest. Tomorrow, the king will arrive and I don't want to dishonour my family from being late." Jon said as he walk towards the wash basin.

Lyanna sighed. She almost forgot about the visit. She learned about it a month ago, when a raven arrived from the south bearing the news that their father's mentor died and the King s marching towards Winterfell.

"Ugh. Winterfell's going to be crowded." She said and started strutting towards the door. "Oy, shave your beard tomorrow, Lady Catelyn's going to kill us if we won't make ourselves presentable. Don't make her add some more reasons to hate us."

She then turned and then walked towards her bed chambers which were just a few doors away from her brother.

When she opened it she almost screamed when she saw someone comfortably sleeping on her bed. She immediately bolted her door and put her hands on her waist.

"Robb! You're not supposed to be here! It's improper!" She hissed at her older brother who seemed to look peacefully asleep but she knows better.

He just groaned and covered his head with a pillow. She sighed and pulled him out of the bed but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, before she can even say a word, he threw the pillow in the corner and crushed his lips on hers.

Lyanna felt the tips of her ears heating, she tried to push away from him but he wrapped his arms on her neck and at the back of her head keeping her in place. She continued to struggle until she surrendered to the sweet lips that belong to Robb Stark, her older brother.

When Robb finally pulled away, a loud sound followed and her brother looked at her with disbelief as he caressed his now red face from her slap.

"You're making it difficult Robb. We can't. You know that we can't be what you wanted. We're brothers and sisters for gods sake! We're not Targaryens!" It was the second time that she used the sentence, now reminding the brother who really has feelings for her.

Their secret relationship had started after they accidentally kissed in the godswood. Aside from her twin brother, Jon, she has also been close to Robb. Robb was the only person who welcomed them when they first arrived as infants in Winterfell, Ned once told her that Robb claimed that she was the most beautiful baby he ever seen and her father agreed with the statement.

But Lyanna didn't realize that her older brother had been smitten with her since she was just a babe. Catelyn Stark was very disappointed that her eldest son was spending more time with his bastard sister than his real relations but Lyanna didn't care at all, she was even more thankful that she had another brother to confide with aside from Jon.

Robb sighed and ran his fingers through his hair then finally sat up, she was currently kneeling in the floor and Robb helped her get up, she sat next to him.

"I love you Lya, I don't care about what people think. I love you." He lifted her chin so that he can look her in the eye.

Lyanna closed hers refusing to see the emotions reflected inside the blue orbs.

"Open your eyes Lya, look at me." He said as he gently caressed her cheek, Lyanna opened her eyes and saw the overwhelming emotions from love to lust. She swallowed a lump on her throat, after the incident in the woods; she avoided him for a week afraid of the feelings that she started to have after the kiss. Finally he was able to corner her and she admitted that she was starting to have something for her brother other than fraternal love.

His lips slowly descended to hers again and she closed her eyes, they have kept this secret relationship for more than a year now and still every time they kissed it feels like her first time and the world seemed to stop at the moment. The first touch of his skin was gentle; he nibbled her lower lip and played with it until she moaned in pleasure giving his tongue a chance of entrance further deepening the kiss. She started to respond and Robb growled pushing her to lay her back on the bed.

His hands became restless and he started unlacing her dress but she quickly pulled away. They can't do it. No, it was not healthy and good. It was a sin. A sin to love your brother and have sex with him.

"No." She said softly and Robb opened his eyes and just nodded at her, he sat up again and helped her.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes were now on the ground.

"Oh Robb, I know you'll find someone you can freely love someday."

Although her words also hurt her it was the unfortunate truth. Robb will someday marry a woman worthy of him, worthy of his love and a woman he can freely love without hiding, without doubting if it's wrong or right.

"You're the only woman I vowed to love Lya, no one else will replace you in my heart. I love you." He paused and held her hand to his chest. "Please tell me you love me too?"

She sighed.

"Even if I love you Robb you know that it's terribly wrong! What will father think? What will Jon think? Your mother? Have you ever thought what people will think if they know that we have this relationship? Gods they will be disgusted!"

"I don't care what people think love; I just want you and you alone. We can leave, go to the free cities, change our names, and forget that we are siblings. We can start a new there."

"No Robb. We won't do that. You won't leave your responsibilities here. Father is growing old and after a few years, you'll be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You can't just run away from your responsibilities!" She exclaimed and Robb just shrugged. "And I can't leave Jon here. We promised each other that we'll never leave each other."

This relationship won't really do her any good and their discussion had already destroyed her once happy day.

"If you don't have anything else to say, might as well leave my room. Leave me be, let me have my peace." She whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

Robb stood up from her bed; he placed something on the small table before slamming the door shut. She was left there sobbing.

Lyanna Snow was a bastard, her mere existence seemed to cause everyone misery, even to herself. She was a no one in this world, a person with no importance, people whispered when she passed by, they talk about her mystery mother, her and her resemblance to Lyanna Stark, they talk about her beauty.

She may hold her head high and show that she does not care but deep inside her walls, she was hurting.

She hated her father for betraying Lady Stark's trust, she hated her father for fathering her, she hated her parents for meeting each other and possibly falling in love with each other, she hated her mother for getting pregnant, she hated her for giving birth to her and Jon and making them bastards, she hated her for sending them away. She hated Lady Stark for hating her and Jon even if they were just innocent babes, ignorant of their father's actions. And she hated the whole for judging her and her brother, for looking at them with disgust and pity in their eyes. She hated the whole world.

And she hated herself for loving a man she can't have. A man who was her brother.


	3. A Ghost from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene kept on repeating on his mind, Prince Rhaegar mounting on his horse, a wreath of winter roses on his hand, slowly going towards the Northern beauty, carefully placing the rose on her lap naming her as his Queen of Love and Beauty, Lyanna then smiling sweetly at Rhaegar. It hunted his dreams at night and sometimes the scenes were changing and instead of Prince Rhaegar, he finds himself riding the very same horse, wearing his golden armour with a roaring lion and placing the winter roses on the lap of a brown haired girl who looks exactly like Lyanna Stark.

Jaime Lannister hated travelling for a long time. He hated joining the royal caravan which is now heading to the North, to Winterfell to be more specific. And as a matter of fact, he hated their destination because he'll meet the man who wrongly judged him after he saved thousands of people from dying.

Although he doesn't really want to be there, he had no choice. He was a Kingsguard, his duty was not for himself but for his king, he was bound to protect the fat man who his sister calls as husband. He hated the man, hated him for being fat and loud, hated him for his drunken behaviour and lastly for dishonouring his sister by having whores in his bed and striking her whenever he is angry.

But he has no choice though, being a Kingsguard was the only way that he can be with the woman he loves, _Cersei._ His twin sister. They were meant to be together, they came into this world his hand wrapped on Cersei's feet following her outside their mother's womb and one day, the two of them will also die together. He loved her fiercely and she the same.

If anyone knew of their relationship and tells him that it is wrong and disgusting, he will question them. Because how can something so wrong feel so right and beautiful?

But of course, they won't understand, they didn't feel what he felt anyways, they won't know the happiness that his twin has brought into his life. They won't understand because they were not him. They were enemies. _Anyone who isn't us is an enemy._ Cersei once told him and he believed her of course!

As soon as they finally reached the gates of the great keep, the caravan marched inside. People flocked on the roads and bow down to their king, men, and women, children, young and old. They bow down to the man who was now riding in front, his head lifted highly. Finally they stopped when they arrived in front of the castle doors.

Jaime looked at the large family in front of them. The Starks, he studied each one of them from the man who despised him for killing Aerys Targaryen up to the smallest auburn haired boy who seemed to be fidgeting as he kneeled before his king.

But a sight had caught his eye, not only his but everyone who is knowledgeable of history and of the events in the Tourney of Harrenhal.

> "Lyanna?" Robert's voice broke down the silence.

His voice seemed to tremble and it sounded like a sob, he was moving towards the girl kneeling down a few meters behind Ned Stark. Even if she doesn't lift her head, Jaime knew that the girl a splitting image- no the girl can be the twin sister of Lyanna Stark or maybe her reincarnation. The resemblance is too much that it seemed like they were looking at the ghost of the King's dead fiancée. He may have been young when the tourney happened but even if years have passed, the image of the very girl who started the war was still embedded in his mind.

The scene kept on repeating on his mind, Prince Rhaegar mounting on his horse, a wreath of winter roses on his hand, slowly going towards the Northern beauty, carefully placing the rose on her lap naming her as his Queen of Love and Beauty, Lyanna then smiling sweetly at Rhaegar. It hunted his dreams at night and sometimes the scenes were changing and instead of Prince Rhaegar, he finds himself riding the very same horse, wearing his golden armour with a roaring lion and placing the winter roses on the lap of a brown haired girl who looks exactly like Lyanna Stark.

His heart started to beat furiously as he watched the girl look up at Robert in question, her face; it was the very same face that he encountered in his dreams. He remembered because her features were even softer and more delicate than the deceased woman. But how could he possibly dream of a girl he only saw today?

Robert just stood there, gaping at the young lady who was looking at him in question giving Jaime a time to scrutinize her appearance. She was must be sixteen or seventeen, her long wavy brown hair was cascading on her back, her eyes were the deepest set of grey eyes he ever saw, her cheek bones were firm and regal, her nose was small but aristocratic. She was also very pale, pale as the purest snow and her lips were as red as blood. She was a beauty and almost could rival Cersei's, when her sister was a picture of fierceness and fuelled fire, the girl was a vision of gentleness, purity, a cold beauty.

Ned Stark then without a word stood up and in a hushed voice whispered to Robert.

> "That is my daughter your grace, Lyanna Snow."

The king just nodded absently to the Lord of Winterfell and then he helped the girl on her feet, Jaime didn't hear what he said but Robert just kissed the girl's knuckles and then turned his attention to Lord Stark's family.

Jaime saw the change in Catelyn Stark's expression when her husband told the king that the girl is a Snow, a bastard. He had heard rumours after the war that the ever honourable Ned Stark brought home a bastard but he never thought that the child was a girl, no, he looked again at the girl and noticed the young man with dark hair beside her, if the man could have been a girl he would have thought that the two were twins. _Wait, boy- girl. Ned Stark had twin bastards._

He almost laughed at it, twins especially with different sexes were a very rare thing in the seven kingdoms, as far as he knows, he and Cersei were one of the most prominent twins in Westeros and now he found another pair. He wondered if the two had the same intimacy that he felt for his sister, if the two also though themselves as two halves of a whole.

The girl turned her head towards him, their eyes meet- her grey eyes and his jades. As he saw the orbs, he felt himself drowning. She looked at him with question and he realized that he had been staring at her for too long that he didn't even notice her sister and the children come down from the wheel house. He looked away.

He heard Robert and Ned talking about going to the crypts and his sister telling him that they have to rest. Robert didn't mind her and was almost dragging Lord Stark to the direction of the crypts. Jaime clenched his fist as he felt that Robert had embarrassed her sister in front of the northerners.

He jumped out of his horse and gave it to the stable boy who approached him, people were starting to scatter.

> "Where's our brother?"

He then glanced over his shoulder and saw Cersei clutching her fur shawl tighter, the weather in the north was far more colder than the South and for several days of travel, the days were very gloomy here and Jaime wondered how people here survived in the almost greying wasteland. But when he thought of the word "grey" his mind conjured the image of the Snow girl looking at him in question.

> "I shall look for him."

That was the only words he said and turned his way towards the nearest brothel he can find, he heard Tyrion asking the guards earlier about the brothels here in the North and he had heard them talking about a whore named Ros and that his brother should _try_ her.

On the corner of his eye, he saw the Lyanna Snow and the eldest child of Lord and Lady Stark; he noticed that the girl flinched as the young man touched him. She does not seem to be afraid but he felt that the girl doesn't want to talk to her older sibling. People had dispersed and only the royal convoy stayed there, his sister and the others is nowhere to be found, Lady Stark might have showed them their chambers.

> "-stop this Robb, I don't want to talk to you…" the girl's voice was hushed but he can hear it from where he is standing.
> 
> "-Lya, please…." Robb Stark tried to touch her again but she moved away, Jaime out of nowhere decided to butt in to their small argument.
> 
> "Is your brother bothering you my lady?" He said, although the girl was no Lady, Jaime had noticed that the girl held herself as any highborn lady does.

Ned Stark may have loved his daughter so much that he may have assigned a septa to teach her nobility and etiquette.

The two looked at him in surprise, and if Jaime were a match, he thought that he would have burn at the anger that accompanied the surprise in the Stark boy's gaze. Lyanna opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before clearing her throat and finally speaking to him.

          "No Ser, my brother and I are just having some _fraternal_ arguments. I would like to apologize if we caught your attention." Jaime doesn't know why she had emphasized the word _fraternal_ but he saw the way she looked at her brother when she said the words. "And I am no lady ser, I am a bastard."

> "Lyanna." Robb said warningly.

Lyanna shot one glance at her brother and the knight was surprised that suddenly the boy excused himself. He felt a connection between the two, and noticed the same looks and the silent languages he and Cersei also had. _Does this girl and her brother have a relationship same with me and Cersei's?_ He thought to himself.

          "If you'll excuse me ser." She curtsied before him but before she can leave he caught her hand but decided to drop it when he felt a jolt as their skin met, it was weird, it felt like his hand touched live fire and the heat burned through his skin but he didn't mind it, maybe it was because he never touched other woman than his sister before that his body reacted weirdly to another woman. Somehow he began to become curious about the girl and wanted to learn about her _real score_ with the auburn haired Stark boy.

> "I'm sorry." He said when the girl arched her eyebrow in question of his action.

         "It is my first time to visit this place my lady, my brother is needed by my sister, the Queen. If it is okay with you, can you please accompany me to the brothels in the area? It seems like my brother started his vices early." He told the girl of his current situation and hoped that she will go with him, he honestly had no idea about the whore houses her and would be glad if someone was to accompany him and he won't mind going with a beautiful girl.

         "Uhmm. O-of course, it will be fine ser." She said almost reluctantly. "This way." She pointed to the direction and started walking, he followed behind her.

It didn't take them long before they have found his brother; Tyrion was surprised to see that he was with a girl so he decided to introduce them to each other before his younger brother would think differently about his company.

         "Brother, this is Lyanna Snow, Lord Stark's daughter; she accompanied me here to find you. Lady Snow, this is my younger brother, Tyrion of House Lannister." He introduced the two and Lyanna gave a small curtsy before his brother and Tyrion grinned at him and then looked at the girl. 

         "Ah, so you are the bastard daughter of Lord Stark. I always thought that the bastard was a boy." Tyrion said and Jaime saw the girl flinch as his brother mentioned the word bastard. He almost felt sorry for her, being a bastard was the last thing he would ever want to be in the world but somehow he felt relieved that Ned Stark decided to raise the girl here, it would be a waste if he would send her away especially that the girl was too beautiful. Now he wondered what kind of future the girl will have since she had no lands or titles to inherit.

         "Oh, I do have a twin brother milord. He must be with my trueborn brothers." She said almost timidly and politely and it seems to Jaime that she was not comfortable talking about her parentage and status. He cleared his throat and motioned his brother to come to him.

> "How about you go to our dear sister brother, I will walk with Lady Snow for a while. Please don't tell our sister about this incident." He whispered and Tyrion smirked.

         "What did Lady Snow do to you that you wanted to spend more time with her than _our beloved sister,_ dear brother?" Jaime frowned at his brother's statement. Tyrion was knowledgeable of his and Cersei's secret but he kept it to himself and Jaime was thankful for that. Tyrion must have known that if he spilled his secret, then his and their sister's head along with the heads of his bastards will adorn the battlements of the Red Keep and he knew that Tyrion wouldn't want that, for Jaime's sake.

Before he can even say a word, Tyrion added something.

         "But of course, it will be nice to see you with other woman aside from our sister." Tyrion said with a smirk then turned to Lyanna who was currently toying with her skirt. "Well, Snow girl, I do have a lot of things to do, please accompany my brother in my absence."

With that Tyrion turned his way to the castle.

> "I'm sorry about him." He said to her apologetically. "He didn't mean to call you a-"

         "A bastard. Don't worry Ser, I am used to being called a bastard all the time, who am I to complain? It is the truth even if it hurts." She said, with a sad smile and he felt pity for the girl. If he were not a Kingsguard, he would marry her and give her his name even if his father will be angry. _Wait, why am I thinking of marrying a bastard girl? I just met her today and even if I had dreamed of her before still, I don't know her and I love Cersei. She is the only woman for me, not some lowly natural born girls._

But still, even he tried to deny it, he was attracted to her. Who would not be? She was beautiful, not anymore a girl and not yet a woman, and ever since they stepped out of the keep, he noticed the stares that men give her. And he found himself glaring at them. Although in his mind he kept on repeating that he was only for Cersei, for Cersei alone, body mind and soul. He had to calm himself and clear his mind, trying so hard to keep himself from getting aroused by her scent alone.

She smelled of winter flowers, fresh and intoxicating. Her scent alone was enough to get him hard and he tried so hard to keep himself from going to that direction. He doesn't want to embarrass himself or earn a hard knock from Ned Stark for desiring his daughter.

They walk in silence until he excused himself from her, leaving her bewildered by his actions.

 

* * *

 

The night came and Jaime became bored by the feast that was held for the King's honour. The great hall of Winterfell smelled like wine, ale and sweat and he felt himself suffocated and if he won't go out for a while, he might strangle the King for whoring in front of his sister.

Everything was peaceful outside compared to the loudness and noise that came from the hall. He started to walk around to check the area and clear his mind, he had been thinking about the Snow girl all the time and Cersei had noticed his detachment and became angry. She asked him what's wrong but he couldn't really tell her about the girl, he was afraid that his sister might claw the girl if he tells her that he was kind of attracted to Ned Stark's bastard.

Yet, he found himself longing for her company and thinking of her small smile and deep grey eyes. It was natural that the girl and her twin brother wouldn't be in the feast. It was a disgrace to the Royal family if the bastards were to sit with them.

It was getting cold and he decided to just go back to his chambers, he wanted to get some sleep. It was the first time that he will sleep in a feather bed for a month so he decided to go to his room instead. The hallways of the keep were empty because everyone seemed to be attending the feast except for the two bastards. He wondered where the girl was.

But before he can turn to the direction of his rooms, a tune caught his ears. Someone inside the castle was playing a harp and he wondered who that is, everyone was inside the hall and the rooms were empty. He doesn't really believe in ghost stories but the castle of Winterfell were almost years old, thousands perhaps, it was just renovated by time to time and he knew that a lot may have died in these walls.

He followed the tune and heard a soft humming accompanying it. He stopped towards a half open door, he took a peek inside and he saw her there.

She was sitting near the window, locks of her hair were covering her face but he knew it was her by the sweet scent of the winter roses that came from the room. She was wearing the same blue dress she was wearing beneath her fur coat earlier. Although he doesn't see her face but he knew that she was sad basing on the sad tune of the song she was playing.

For a moment of staring, he almost thought that he was staring at Rhaegar Targaryen. The late prince had a liking to music and poetry and there were several times that he would sing to them or play his high harp to them. And Jaime even if he was a man, would sometimes weep at the sad and tragic songs that the prince will sing.

He doesn't know how long he was staring at her until he heard a soft growl and felt that something was biting his boots, pulling him inside the door. He looked down and saw a small pup, a wolf the whitest one he ever saw and the bloodiest red eyes that would seem to hunt him forever. This was a beast even in small size.

         "Meraxes, don't." The pup stopped what it is doing and ran towards the young girl who had put her harp down. It licked the girl's face and the peeling laughter from Lyanna's lips made Jaime's heart to rush. "Ser Jaime, I- I didn't notice that you were there." Lyanna then turned to her, hugging the wolf on her chest.

        "Forgive me, I just followed the beautiful tune and it lead me here." He smiled and he saw the girl blush making her even prettier in Jaime's eyes. He stared at her like an idiot. _Snap out of it stupid. Cersei might found out about your betrayal. Stupid kingslayer you belong to your sister!_ He scolded himself, using the nickname he despised to get himself out of the trance the girl has put him in.

        "Oh, you think that the song is beautiful? Thank you!" She exclaimed. The first time that her voice became louder than usual. "I- uh, I composed it. No one ever heard it before, except you." She smiled, embarrassed.

         "Yes. It is. You have done a great job composing the song by yourself; perhaps you can become a musician in the King's court and play in feasts." He suggested.

          "Thank you Ser but I don't have any intentions of leaving Winterfell. I am content with my simple life here." She said, her grey eyes met his again and they stared at each other, he felt that his emotions were mirrored at hers, there was a mixture of curiosity and question in her eyes. The trance only broke when the pup whimpered on her hands and she put it on the ground.

          "Such an unusual creature for a pet." He muttered as the pup looked at him with his blood red eyes almost scrutinizing his appearance, if he were a mind reader, he would think that the pup was assessing if he was a threat to his mistress or not.

          "I think direwolves are not really meant to be kept as pets Ser but their mother had died when my siblings found them. There are seven of the pups, given to each one of us." She answered and he became curious and surprised to hear that the pup was a direwolf.

Like dragons, direwolves were believed to perish a long time ago. It was rather a rare thing to see one. Well, now he thought he was lucky to finally see a direwolf pup himself.

         "How curious that you named your pup after a dragon." He commented, he found it rather unusual that Lyanna had named the pup, Meraxes and he knew soon that the name was after Queen Rhaenys I's dragon that had perished during the battle of Dorne.

         "Oh. You have noticed." She blushed at that and giggled, making his heart race again. He bit his cheek to stop himself in blushing for response. "I've always been fascinated with dragons Ser-"

         "Jaime. Just Jaime. You can call me by my name when we are alone, no need for such formalities." He finally said cutting her off.

After starting being a Kingsguard and guarding King Aerys while he rapes his wife, he started to hate being called _Ser_ , and it would sometimes remind him that Knights aren't always as people thought them to be. He found himself useless during those times. They vowed to protect the innocent but yet he can't protect the Queen from the Mad King because he vowed to protect him too.

         "Okay. Se- Jaime. You can also call me Lyanna." She said and paused for a while. "Honestly, I don't like being called Lady Snow or Lady Lyanna, it seemed to be an insult for me." She paused again. "Forgive me, I sometimes become emotional."

          "No need to worry Lyanna." He said and Lyanna smiled at him, Jaime for a moment stared at the blood red lips and wondered if it will taste as sweet as her scent. He heard some footsteps approaching and decided that it is time for him to say good night to Lyanna Snow.

          "I believe it's time for me to retire to my chambers, Lyanna." He caught her hand and placed a chaste kiss a little longer than a second on the knuckles of her soft hand. It was rather fast, earning a gasp from the girl.

He straightened his back when he suddenly felt his cock twitch as he heard the soft sound.

The girl who was rather surprised with him kissing her hands, just nodded at his good bye. He turned away and started towards his chambers, hurriedly so that the girl won't notice the bulk on his pants. Somehow he needed to release the heat.

When he opened his chambers, he wasn't surprised to see his sister there. She was already naked.

 _Cersei. Perfect._ Without any words he pounced on her, half guilty that he desired for a woman with brown hair instead of his golden sister. It was the first time in years that he thought of another while taking her. He hoped that Cersei will forgive him for his betrayal.


	4. A Song that Made Men Weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was the song Rhaegar Targaryen played that made your aunt cry. I was there and I saw it. It was beautiful yes but I hated it when Rhaegar took my Lyanna away. I have banned musicians from playing that song ever since.” The king’s face darkened and Lyanna saw how his fist curled, she was afraid that he might hit her or the table they were eating on.
> 
> However she was surprised, the song Rhaegar Targaryen played that made my aunt cry. But how did I even know of this song? I’m pretty sure I haven’t heard this once.

Lyanna haven’t recovered from the surprise that Jaime Lannister’s kiss brought on her. She stood in front of the door like an idiot until Robb went inside. She quickly shook her head from the state of stupor and locked the door when her brother sat on the stool she abandoned when Jaime came. Meraxes was comfortably lying on the hearth.

                “What is Jaime Lannister doing here?” Robb then asked, breaking the silence. Lyanna sat on her bed and wrap her legs on her chest. She had been avoiding Robb after accompanying Jaime to the town and it was the second time that she faced her brother. Apparently, he seemed to be angry and reeks of alcohol.

                “Have you been drinking Robb?” She asked, trying to avoid his question. She toyed with the ring he gave her last night; it was now adorning her fingers. It was a simple gift but Lyanna’s heart fluttered when he saw the ring; it was made of silver and shaped like a small harp. Though she told Jaime that no one ever heard her compositions except for him, Lyanna had always played some common songs sometimes and Jon, Robb and Theon would sometimes listen clapping every after performance.

                “You’re avoiding my question. What is he doing here Lya?” His voice almost sounded like a growl to her, Robb maybe a good guy but sometimes when he is jealous he becomes irrational and wild. Last time Theon tried to kiss her, he ended up unconscious for several days after being beaten badly by Robb. Ned and Catelyn were surprised by their son’s sudden behaviour and forced him to apologize to Theon. He never told them the reason why he punched the ward; fortunately Theon said that it was just a little disagreement knowing that Lady Stark will blame her for the accident.

She sighed. There was no use stalling.   

                “He heard me playing the harp, he came over to check. We talk and he left.” She said. Robb looked at him in question like he does not believe in the words she had said.

                “I don’t want you talking to him. He is dangerous. He is a Lannister Lya. A Kingslayer and a man, who knows what thoughts he has whenever he talks to you.” His words sounded like a lash to her, jealous. He was jealous of Jaime Lannister and Lyanna shook her head in disbelief. It was good though, that her brother will realize that she is infatuated with another so that they could stop this stupidity. She loves him more than a brother yes but it is improper and not possible. They can’t continue like this forever.

                “Robb…” She said, Robb got off from the bed and stood before the door, he turned slowly to her direction.       

                “I love you Lya.” He said before leaving the room. Lyanna sat down on her bed and began to sob. Her heart was aching, she wanted to return his love, to do what they have a year ago, young and carefree but as she grew a year older, she realized that their relationship can’t happen; it was an abomination, a sin to the gods and mankind! She must stop what they have before it destroys them.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning, Lyanna spent her time on archery; it was the only way to clear her thoughts about last night’s incident. _Robb. Jaime. Robb. Jaime._ The two men were the subjects of her thoughts and the arrow lost its mark.

                “For years I watched you with a bow and arrow, this is my first time to see you miss.” Lyanna didn’t need to turn to check who the owner of the voice was. She simply smirked, took another arrowhead and put it on the bow; she looked at her intruder and released her arrow. The arrow hit its mark or rather it hit the end of the arrow she had shoot earlier, it cut the previous one in half before it sank on the target. She gave a satisfying smile at the scene.

Her Uncle Elbert clapped at the performance and she gave him a small curtsy.

                “Your skills are improving. How about a spar?” He asked and she gladly obliged. This was her favorite past time, sparring with her Uncle. She does not know where he learned his skills but she knew that he was a great swordsman. She even saw him beat her father and his guards several times. And to be his student was a great honor, whenever Elbert was sent for an errand by her father, she and Jon would spar and they were both formidable because of their training with the old guy that most of the time, the match would end into a draw or sometimes Jon prevails because of his manly stamina.

She hurried into the armory and asked the Master of Arms for a practice sword for her and Elbert. It didn’t take her long to bring back the swords and tossed it on the direction of the old man.

                “I hope you won’t go easy on me.” She said before charging. She attacked his sides but he was fast and was able to block it. Now it was his turn, attacking her right leg but she was able to dodge it. Thrust, block, turn. It kept on repeating until finally she was able to overpower him, maybe flexibility was a good thing making it easier for her to move quickly and freely. It was an advantage says Elbert. She just needs to learn how to use it.

                “How about you break your fast with me?” Elbert asked and she nodded in response. She brought the swords back to the armory and hurriedly went to the old man who helped in raising her.

On the dining table, Elbert had shared with her his adventures to White Harbor until they were joined by her Uncle Benjen who arrived last night during the King’s feast. She immediately asked him about the wall.

                “It is still cold there. Always freezing but still peaceful except sometimes there are wildlings on the gates trying to attack.” He explained. Her Uncle had joined the Night’s Watch shortly after the war ended. On some occasions he would sometimes go home and visit them, he would tell them of stories about his ranging adventures beyond the wall and about the wildlings he encounters and kills.

                “Do you like being a man of the Night’s watch Uncle?” She asked curiously. Taking the black was a less glamorous version of being a Kingsguard. They had the same vows, except that the Night’s Watch was there to protect and _watch_ them from the threat of White Walkers and Wildlings. Old Nan used to tell them stories about the White Walkers and the Wights. She doesn’t really believe her but she was more fascinated with the children of the forest and warging. The old Lady told them that there are only one in a thousand that can be a warg. And usually it happens to people with the blood of the children.

Starks have been known to have the blood of the children and of the first men, she wondered if she was a warg too but she felt that it was impossible and the story was just a product of the people’s imagination. Maybe just to entertain themselves in the past.

                “Why of course. I love being a crow. What about you my dear Lya? What do you plan to do?” Benjen Stark asked her and she fell silent. Two nights ago, she asked her brother what future awaits for them and she does not know how she could answer the question her uncle asked her now.

                ‘ _Perhaps you can become a musician in the King’s court and play in feasts.’_ Jaime’s voice and statement entered her mind. Of all the things she considered in her life, she didn’t really think about being a musician when it was music that she loved. Perhaps she can consider that option.

                “I think I would like to become a harpist.” She answered quickly and toyed with the bacon on her plate. She didn’t notice the strange exchange of looks Benjen and Elbert had.

                “Yes, I’ve heard that you are a quite talented singer and harpist.” She blushed at her uncle’s words. “How about a song?” He asked. She nodded but quickly excused herself to get her harp. Once she had it, she played a song which came to her mind a few nights ago. It was a sad and melancholic tune, she nearly wept when she played it, it was beautiful and if she could put words on it might have been a tragic love song.

As she played her harp, she didn’t notice that the great hall started to crowd with people including King Robert. He stopped on his tracks when he heard the song, it was painfully familiar. Tears welled his eyes when he remembers it; it was the song Rhaegar Targaryen played that made his precious Lyanna weep. However instead of being angry, she looked at the girl sitting in front of the two men, her eyes closed as she strummed the strings of her harp.

Lyanna opened her eyes as the song ended. She smiled at her Uncle Benjen and Uncle Elbert whose eyes were almost in tears. She was then surprised by a soft applause; she looked around to see some people around her, even the Queen clapping. On the corner of her eye, she saw Ser Jaime leaning on the door, wearing simple clothing and also clapping at her performance. She felt her heart skip on the sight but quickly turned her gaze down, afraid to see his eyes.

                “I have always hated that song.” Her breathing hitched when she heard the King spoke.

She and her Uncles quickly bowed to him but he signalled them to sit, Elbert hurriedly excused himself saying that he had something to attend to but the king didn’t even bother listening to him.

                “I- I’m sorry your grace. I didn’t mean to play it. I was just…” she tried to explain herself but the King shushed her, it was then she noticed the unshed tears on his eyes.

 _Was the song really sad that I could make people weep when I play it?_ She asked herself. She actually hasn’t heard this song from other musicians and she wondered how she knew how to play it.

                “It was the song Rhaegar Targaryen played that made your aunt cry. I was there and I saw it. It was beautiful yes but I hated it when Rhaegar took my Lyanna away. I have banned musicians from playing that song ever since.” The king’s face darkened and Lyanna saw how his fist curled, she was afraid that he might hit her or the table they were eating on.

However she was surprised, _the song Rhaegar Targaryen played that made my aunt cry. But how did I even know of this song? I’m pretty sure I haven’t heard this once._

“But don’t worry child, I’m not angry at all.” The King gave her a reassuring smile before shouting about food. She hurriedly turned to her Uncle Benjen.

                “Was it true Uncle? The song?” She asked.

                “Aye. I was there too. I saw your aunt cry, it was the first time I saw her cry because of a song.” He said in a gloomy mood. She just nodded and excused herself from the hall. Well, that was the start of her day, she didn’t really want to mess up with the mood of people but she did it anyways. Was she a bad luck?  

She hurried towards her room to keep her harp and decided to go to the godswood to have some time alone. She was better there than in the castle. There she could to whatever she wants, she can be free. She can’t pretend that she wasn’t a Snow at all. That she was just Lyanna. _Lyanna Stark_.

                “That was an amazing performance Lyanna. It was even more wonderful than the song you played yesterday.” She stopped when she saw Jaime Lannister coming her way. She felt herself blush at the remark but quickly scolded herself from doing so.

                “Thank you Se- Jaime.” She quickly said, there were no other people on that side of the place so she was rather free to address him by his name.

                “It is rather rare to find a beautiful lady with exquisite talents. Tell me Lyanna, aside from archery, swordsmanship and music what other talents do you have?” There was no mockery in his voice but Lyanna was surprised to hear his words. _How did he know?_

                “I saw you from my chambers earlier, you were practicing. I saw you with a man. Who was he?”

He was watching her practice? Why would he do that? Suddenly she became conscious about her appearance. She felt a shiver when Jaime’s arm brushed her cheek as he took something from her hair. He smirked as he saw the hay sticking on her curls. It was her ritual to ride her horse every morning after waking up, practice her bow and arrow and sword before retiring to her lessons and needlework.

                “Oh, it’s my Uncle Elbert. Well, he’s not really my Uncle but me and Jon calls him that way because he is almost a father to us.” She replied and Jaime just nodded his head.

“Well, I’ll best be on my way Ser, I mean Jaime. I don’t want to keep you from the things you need to do.” She said. Jaime just gave her a soft smile and she did the same before disappearing through the corridors.

 

 

 

 


	5. No Longer a Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You intend to legitimize Lyanna?" The document has been a proclamation that Lyanna is now a Stark and she is to inherit lands and titles from him.
> 
> "Yes. I pity her Ned; I know you love the girl. She's beautiful Ned, talented. I listened to her play the harp; I saw her fight with a sword and bow. She'll be wasted if she remains a bastard." His friend explained.
> 
> "The boy on the other hand seems to be eager to take the Black; Benjen says that Jon will go with him to the Wall. Your daughter on the other hand has no future if she'll remain a Snow."

The King and Ned Stark were strolling on the nearby villages along with other men, since the King had told his Kingsguard to take a day off because he was tired seeing all of their faces.

Jaime had a lot of time to rest, but he still woke up early not because he wanted to or because he was used to waking up before daybreak but because he wanted to watch the young Snow girl on the training yards.

He had been eyeing on her for the past two days and he seemed to have memorized her morning appointments. For two days he had noticed that the girl would sneak out early and take her horse for a ride, then afterwards she would be practicing with her bow and arrow or sometimes she would swing her sword. After that she would usually have some rest and break her fast.

Not that he was stalking her, but he became more and more interested with the girl who had a big resemblance and named after the woman who almost tore the kingdom apart.

Now, Lyanna was sparing with her twin brother and they seemed to be very serious, he noticed that the girl had the upper hand; she moves fast blocking her brother's every strike but he knew better. She had low stamina and her frequent moves will eat all her energy faster than that of her brother.

She needed to grow more fat and muscles. He thought. The girl was not skinny however her body needs to grow strong if she wanted to become a better swords person.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened had Aerys gave me to Rhaegar?" Jaime flinched as he heard her sister's voice. He barely noticed her enter the room because he was so drawn to watching the Snow twins. When he didn't answer, she spoke again.

"I would have had silver princesses and princes not golden ones. Yet, faith had been so cruel. It gave me Robert." Cersei moved to his bed and sat there, he turned to meet her eyes.

She was smiling bitterly.

"And now my brother seemed to be drawn to the girl who had the same face as the person who is the very reason why my marriage to Robert won't be happy one, tell me Jaime, what did the bastard girl do to you to make you ignore my presence?"

Jaime sighed; his sister could be rather dangerous when jealous.

"Why do you say sister?" he instead asked, trying to keep his cool and not letting her notice that he was rather distracted.

For two days of watching Lyanna, he completely had forgotten his sister. It was weird because he usually had all his eyes for his beautiful counterpart but now he can't even bring himself to look her in the eye. He was afraid because she'll know that he desired other woman than her now.

"I see it in your eyes dear brother, the way you look at her, the fire in your eyes that's supposed to be there when you look at mine." She stood up closed the gap between them, her warm body pressed near him and he felt his breath hitch as he smelled her scent.

It was rather heavy not like the gentle scent of the winter roses, Lyanna Snow brings.

Shit. Why am I thinking about her again? He asked himself. He should be thinking about his sister who was with him right now, his sister who was his, who will spread her legs for him. Who belongs to him not some Northern maid who just played a harp and almost made him cry!

"I don't know what you are talking about sweet sister." His voice changed huskily and with his fingers, he lifted her chin and smirked.

"Oh, then show me who is it that you want dear brother." With that he crushed her lips against hers and pushed her to bed, forgetting about the grey eyed and brown haired maid whose beauty was enough to make the realm bleed.

 

* * *

 

 

After they strolled the towns surrounding Winterfell, Eddard Stark was summoned to Robert's borrowed solar, his squire another Lannister which Ned took pity in since he was always being bullied by his old friend, told him that the King wants to talk to him. So he headed out to know what his dear friend wanted to talk about.

He wondered if Robert had a hint of Rhaegar Targaryen on the two children, he knew that, two days ago, Robert has been moved to tears by the very same song that made his sister cry. The song had been banned in the kingdom since Robert ascended the throne and he wondered how Lyanna even learned about it.

However when he asked Arthur Dayne, the knight told him that he was also surprised. He never heard the song being played again but he told him that when his sister was still heavy with child, the Prince would often play the song for Lyanna and the babes inside her belly.

Two knights had been standing guard before the solar, one of them announced his arrival and after a muffled shout "open" coming from the inside, they opened the door to him. Robert was sitting on the chair in behind the desk, he was writing something on the parchment and he smiled as he saw him enter.

"Ned! My good friend there you are!"

Robert chuckled then pushed the parchment away aside, he signalled him to sit on the chair near the in front of the table. He was surprised to see his friend sober, earlier when they went to the town he was very loud and drunk that it irritated Ned to see his once healthy friend fattening his self to death.

"You summoned me, your grace?" he answered as he straightened himself on the chair.

"Nonsense, are you not my friend? Call me Robert when we are alone. No need for such formalities!" Robert growled and Ned responded with a smile.

"So, what is it that you want with me Robert?" he asked again.

Robert smiled and gave him the parchment that he was tending earlier, he thought of it as an important letter but the contents have shocked him that he felt himself tense, nervous to even look his friend in the eye.

"Well?" Robert asked and Ned swallowed.

"You intend to legitimize Lyanna?" The document has been a proclamation that Lyanna is now a Stark and she is to inherit lands and titles from him.

"Yes. I pity her Ned; I know you love the girl. She's beautiful Ned, talented. I listened to her play the harp; I saw her fight with a sword and bow. She'll be wasted if she remains a bastard." His friend explained.

"The boy on the other hand seems to be eager to take the Black; Benjen says that Jon will go with him to the Wall. Your daughter on the other hand has no future if she'll remain a Snow."

"But..." He was about to complain but Robert cut him off.

"I wasn't able to protect Lyanna, Ned. I wasn't able to give her a good life. She died because of that dragon spawn." He said angrily and clenched his fists, almost ready to strike the table. "But your daughter, she deserves a good life Ned, a good life I wasn't able to give Lyanna."

Lyanna fell in love with Rhaegar, you suffered badly for a woman who doesn't even love you. How will you react if you'll know that Lyanna wasn't kidnap and that she came willingly with the Silver Prince? And how will you react if you'll know that the very girl you intend to legitimize is one of the "dragon spawns", the children of the woman you loved and the man you hated the most?

"Robert…"

"No, don't even try to stop me Ned. I am your King. Your daughter will be legitimized and she will marry a highborn lord."

No, my promise to Lyanna was to protect her children and take them far away from you. He thought.

Yet, he also know that there is a possibility that he won't be able to come back from King's Landing and that he might stay there for a long time. Jon had decided to take the Black as Benjen says, he will be safe in the Wall with his brother yet Lyanna, and Lyanna will be left here with Catelyn, Robb and Rickon. Elbert will be here to protect her, but she'll soon need to marry.

Oh Lyanna, forgive me but Robert is right, your daughter deserves a better future.

"And who will you marry to my daughter?" He asked the Stag King who seemed to have thought of the situation, he must love Lyanna so much that he wants to give my Lyanna a better future.

"There's the Tyrell boy and the Martell or we can give her to Twyin's heir." He answered, Ned raised his eyebrow.

"You're giving my daughter to Tyrion Lannister? Are you kidding me Robert?"

Robert bellowed with laughter and it echoed inside the room.

Damn, sometimes I want to punch my friend so that his wits will return and his love for wine will go.

"No, I was talking about the Kingslayer." He answered, his eyes widened as the man mentioned of the honorless knight.

"What? You're marrying my daughter to Jamie fucking Lannister!?" Now, he was growling in anger. No, not to the Kingslayer. You can't marry Lyanna to a man without honor. He doesn't deserve her!

"I'm thinking about it. Twyin Lannister would be happy to see his son taking off his white cloak and having a wife. Besides my court is full of Lannisters, I hate seeing their golden hair and green eyes everywhere. And I hate seeing that shit guarding me; I sometimes fear that he might run his sword on my throat like he did Aerys Targaryen." Robert huffed as he poured himself wine and drank it in one sweep.

"You can marry her to the Tyrell heir, Dorne is too far from the North." He answered. It was the safest option, the Martells won't be as welcoming especially that Lyanna's name has become a taboo in the south and since the Martells still think that Rhaegar's action were a betrayal to Princess Elia's part.

"A union with a Lannister will be good Ned. Your houses have been in odds since the war broke out, it may be a good time to finally unite your houses. The Kingslayer to your Lyanna. My guards told me that he had spent his time with her during our first day here." He paused and looked him in the eye. "Besides, do you really want to marry your daughter to a person she never met?"

Ned sighed in defeat, he was right.

"I shall think about it Robert. I will give you my answer tomorrow." He said, Robert nodded and Ned excused himself. 'I'm sorry Lyanna. It is what's best for your child.' He thought.

'Damn you Rhaegar Targaryen. You shouldn't have touched my sister nor left her. Now your children will be apart. Your son will be sent to the wall like a criminal for being a bastard while your daughter will be married to the person who killed your father.'

He got out of the door and had a servant call Elbert. They need to discuss something important.

 

* * *

 

 

Ned sat on the great roots of the weirwood tree, he unsheathed his sword Ice and started running the white fabric on its body. He looked at his reflection on the clear water in front of him and closes his eyes, absently running the cloth and waiting for the Elbert to arrive.

Soft footsteps and the rustle of leaves and breaking of twigs echoed nearby and he opened his eyes to see the man he was waiting for. Since Robert went here in Winterfell, he had told him to lay low; they can't risk his identity to be known.

"You asked for me?" Arthur Dayne asked, he went near and sat on one of the roots of the tree, his face was a mask of worry.

"Yes. Has Jon told you that he will take the black?" Ned asked his old companion and the guardian of Lyanna's children. Arthur nodded in response.

"Aye, he told me about it and asked me not to tell his sister yet. I tried to convince him not to go, but I trust Benjen will keep him safe. Benjen knows Ned, he confronted me when he arrived that was why he convinced Jon to take the Black." Arthur answered and Ned was surprised that his brother hinted that the children were not his.

"How did he know?"

"Lyanna's love for music and her skill for harps. Benjen told me that though all of you liked music, no one has a liking for musical instruments. And didn't you notice? Lyanna looks like Queen Rhaella as she grows older while Jon looks like you every passing day." There was a hint of playfulness in Arthur's tone as he mentioned his resemblance to Jon. 

He doesn't really know if Arthur's words on Lyanna's resemblance to her Targaryen grandmother was true because he never met the Queen before but he did notice Lyanna having Targaryen features such as her father's cheekbones. The only thing that Jon inherited from his real father was the solemness and sadness of his eyes that could sometimes be mistaken as a resemblance to him. But he knew better. Arthur knows too. 

"So you're okay with Jon going to Castle Black?"

"Yes, but I worry about Lyanna." Ned swallowed. This was the hard part. He knows that Arthur won't be happy to learn that Robert plans to bring Lyanna to King's Landing.

"Robert legitimized Lyanna and plans to marry her to Jaime Lannister." He mumbled quickly and softly that he doubt if Arthur had caught his words. His companion's expression remained solemn but then he sighed.

"Jaime Lannister is a good man despite what you think. He will protect Lyanna." Arthur said as he lifted a leaf that fell from the weirwood, he played with it for a second before letting it fall to the ground again.

"How can you be sure?"

Arthur took a deep breath before speaking.

"I was still in the capitol when Rhaegar rode to the Trident, I went to Dorne following his departure but I was there when Jaime begged the Prince to take him to battle. Rhaegar was rather fond of Jaime and Jaime idolized the Prince just like he idolized me and Ser Barristan. The Prince made him promise to look after the Princess and her children."

Ned weighed his words, he doesn't trust Jaime Lannister but he knows that the man might be arrogant but he won't strike a woman or a child.

Arthur once told him that Jaime used to beg them to help him stop the King from raping Queen Rhaella. Those were the times that Arthur was ashamed of being a Kingsguard. They had vowed to protect the people, yet they can't protect the Queen from the King.

Somehow Ned was confident that if the Kingslayer learns that Lyanna was Rhaegar's daughter, he will be willing to help. Yet, we can't risk Lyanna's safety. It was better that the Lion of Lannister remained ignorant about his future fiancées' parentage.

"How about you? You can't go to the capitol; we can't risk someone seeing you. They might learn your real identity."

"I plan to maybe go back to Starfall yet I don't know if they'll still welcome me with open arms. It was my fault Ashara died." Arthur answered and he reached and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

After he told the Dayne's about Arthur's demise, Ashara his younger sister didn't take the news lightly and days after he rode from Starfall, they heard that the girl plunged herself to death by jumping from the tallest tower of the Keep.

The former knight blamed himself and the death of his sister was still weighing on his shoulders, like Ned to Lyanna.

"You can still stay in Winterfell but if you want you can go to Howland, you're always welcome there and you already know the way how to travel to his place." He smiled at his friend and Arthur smiled back.

"Protect the Princess Ned. No one must know that she is the trueborn daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and one of the heirs to the Iron Throne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I hope that it's not that bad. Please do add reviews, I appreciate reading your opinions about the story.
> 
> I might be changing the plot and the time range will sometimes go from slow to fast, the first few chapters will be the time of Ned Stark being the Hand of the King and after his beheading I think I will be jumping off the story line. I'm basing the story from the T.V show yet some of the things are also from the book (which again, i haven't finished reading yet, sorry, sorry). And I may be adding a twist here which you'll know in the next updates (and I hope that you'll like it).


	6. A Knight Clad in Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt cold air hit her body and before she finally succumbed to the abyss, she heard a familiar howl nearby and saw her saviour approaching her, his golden armor shimmered with sunlight and she felt his warm arms wrapping her in a protective embrace.

The sky is gloomy again and everything seems to be grey and sad but still it doesn't lessen the beauty that Lyanna thought the North has. It may not be as sunny as the South as what she had heard from stories from her Father and Uncle Elbert, still she loved here.

The North was a peaceful place; far from politics and power hungry people. Everyone here doesn't think about the Iron Throne or the game of thrones, people here live their lives and are happy with her father's management.

Today was one of those rare occasions that she and her brother would sneak out of Winterfell walls and enjoy at a nearby hill. Ever since the Royal Party has arrived in the North, they have been busy preparing food, cleaning and entertaining guests.

Although she doesn't really need to help (not because she was Ned Stark's daughter but because she doesn't want to cross with Catelyn Stark, who would then frown as soon as she sees her) she found that having the King and Queen there was a good thing and she was able to dodge talking to Robb several times.

Now, she was enjoying the feel of fresh air and silence as she stared into the cold beauty that the North has. She was sitting beside Jon on the edge of a small hill, her brother's arms on her shoulder as she leaned her head on his.

He was the one who asked her if they could go here and Lyanna felt that her brother wants to tell her something. Usually he would bring her here to tell her something important and she was rather feeling worried about what her brother will say.

For the past few days, he had been talking to Uncle Benjen asking him about the Wall and the Night's Watch. Her Uncle happily obliged to his bastard nephew and would share his experience about ranging beyond the wall and sometimes fighting off some wildlings.

Then she and Jon would ask him about White Walkers and the Children of the Forest, Uncle Benjen would just laugh and tell them that Old Nan seems to have been feeding them a lot of fairy tales.

"I have something to tell you Lya." Finally Jon broke the silence and he removed his arm that hanged on her shoulder, he straightened himself and drew his legs closer to his chest wrapping it with his arms.

She shifted and just looked at her brother's face, he seemed to be thinking deeply and currently having an internal argument.

"Hmm?" She tucked a lose hair behind his ear, Jon smiled and she grinned.

"I know that we promised each other that we won't leave each other Lya." He paused and sighed, Lyanna felt a twist in her gut as he started speaking.

_'No, not that. Please don't tell me you're leaving me behind.'_

She silently thought as she watched her brother speak, the grin on her face had been wiped out. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I hope you won't be angry with me Lya but there's not left for me here in Winterfell except you. We're already growing older and you, you one day will marry someone and I, I don't really see myself as a husband." He smiled bitterly.

"Please get to the point Jon."

Her heart was pumping rapidly on her chest and tears were almost starting to form from her eyes as her brother was telling her about their future, their uncertain future. This conversation just even deepens the hate she had for being a bastard.

He drew a deep breath again and stared on the green meadow before them.

"So I uh, I've decided to take the black Lya. I'll be going with Uncle Benjen to the Wall." Lyanna bolted into a straightened sitting position and looked at her brother with disbelief.

"Y-You're leaving me?" Her voice cracked and Jon looked at her almost pained.

She knew that he didn't really wanted to go there yet he doesn't have a choice, there was nothing here for him in Winterfell. Like her, there was nothing here in Winterfell for her, they don't belong here. They were no one.

 _But Robb._ Robb will be here for her. But then he will marry a Lady someday and he will leave her too. Arya and Sansa will leave for the Capitol and so is Bran.

Lyanna had a strained relationship with Theon and she wasn't as close to Rickon. There was Uncle Elbert but she doubts if he will stay here, he was a sworn sword for her father and he might to the capitol with him. In short, she will be alone here.

"We don't belong here Lyanna. We're growing old and you, you are beautiful and talented sister; your skills will only be wasted here. I on the other hand can be useful in the Wall. I can be with Uncle Benjen and people won't judge me there."

"But you're leaving me Jon. I don't want to go anywhere brother, I want you to be with me." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hush." Jon wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

He started telling her about the Wall, that he would enjoy his time there, about possibly joining Uncle Benjen in ranging and of how people won't judge him because everyone will be treated equally, no one will care if he was Ned Stark's bastard son.

"I know father will have something for you. He loves you more than me I think. I know he'll do something to give you a bright future."

There was a hint of bitterness on his voice that clenched her heart. She moved away from his embrace and cupped his face with her hands.

"No Jon, father loves us both. I know he also wanted to give you a good future."

"I hope you won't hate me for leaving you Lya, we'll still be together. We're twins right? We're connected like Ghost and Meraxes." She smiled at that, it was true. She and Jon had always been connected ever since the day they were born. She would know right away if her brother was in trouble and he would know if she too was in trouble or upset.

Their direwolves were the same, however she felt that Ghost and Meraxes' bond were even stronger than hers and Jon's, and the twin wolves were inseparable. And she hated the idea that Meraxes will need to bid her wolf brother goodbye.

"I love you brother. Promise me you'll write to me often and that you'll tell me about your time in the wall."

"You too, sweet sister."

When Meraxes and Ghost finally returned from their lunch, she and Jon decided to return to Winterfell. As soon as they arrived, the King's squire, Lancel another Lannister told her that the King and Lord Stark had been looking for her. She handed Meraxes to Jon and followed the lanky boy who seemed to be a little shaking when he called her.

The king wasn't a scary man yet because of his drinking habits, he can sometimes be very vulgar and violent. So she wasn't surprised that the young man seemed to look like he was afraid of being shouted at.

She took a deep breath when they arrived on the solar that the King currently occupied. Apparently, he brought some of his work here. She straightened her skirts and her hair before she entered the room.

Inside, the King was sitting behind the desk, a pile of papers were on it. Her father on the other hand was sitting near the window, somehow staring into the void, and he looks uncomfortable and weary. She felt herself frightened by what they wanted to tell her.

"There you are! Sit down girl. We have something important to talk about. Ned?"

The king then called her Father and he nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"What is it you want to talk about your grace?" She asked, she eyed her father and then her gaze went back to King Robert who seems to be in high spirits.

He handed her a parchment, with a raised eyebrow she read it. And she felt herself tremble as she read the contents. She, _Lyanna Stark?_ Impossible.

"Y-you legitimized me, y-your grace?" With wide eyes she looked at the King, with question.

"Yes child. I told your father you're better off a Stark than a Snow. You'll have better future if you'll bear your father's name. I don't want you to be wasted on some commoner or farmer. You're better off with a high born Lord, worthy of your beauty!"

 _'You're better off with a highborn lord, worthy of your beauty.'_ Robert's words rang on her ears again and she held her breath.

"F-father?" She turned. His lips were pursued and he was looking at his hands. He sighed.

"You should be honoured that the King legitimized you and will match you to a highborn Lord, Lyanna."

Her heart sank. A part of her tells her that this was wrong, really wrong. Shouldn't she be happy that she was legitimized? But then a part of her screams that her freedom now ends and that she was not born to marry a Lord of a great Castle.

"How about Jon, father?" Instead she asked about her brother, it would be unfair if she was the only one who'll be named Stark and not her brother.

"Jon doesn't need to be legitimized since he will go to the wall. I already told him about it."

 _What?_ So Jon already knows, that was why earlier. Gods. Why didn't he even tell her? That was why he thought that Eddard loves her more than him, because she was legitimized.

Now she even hated herself for being born a woman. If she were a man, she could have gone with Jon to the wall. They can be together, help each other like they always have.

"Can I be excused your grace?" She instead turned to the king.

What happened today has suffocated her and she want to let all the emotions out. First her brother will leave her and now her father has sold her, like cattle in the market.

It hurts her and she wanted to cry herself out. When the king nodded, she grabbed her skirts and hurried outside. She doesn't know where to go but she passed everyone without even apologizing.

She ran towards the stables and hurriedly got her horse; she mounted it and let it sprint outside the gates of the keep. She doesn't know where she wanted to go but she wants peace. She was hurt and scared about her new future. _Lady._ She was now a Stark. A real Stark and not a bastard.

She stopped her horse when they arrived on the edge of the forest, she tied the brown stallion on a tree and ventured inside the big trees never looking back or worrying if someone had followed her. She wanted to be alone and the forest was the best place to be in.

She does not know how many minutes or hours she had been walking, she stopped when she felt tired.

"Oh. What 'yer doing 'er missy?"

Her breath hitched when she heard an unfamiliar voice. _No._ Her mind screamed. How many times have their father warned them about going to the forest?

She had completely forgotten that there had been wildlings spotted in this area and there were reports of women missing and rape cases from people living nearby. And yet, she went here. Alone and weaponless. She gulped. She was doomed.

"I'm looking for my brother." She said, trying to be brave.

 _Just turn and run Lyanna. Run._ She wanted to but her feet seemed to have been glued on the ground. She turned and saw a wildling man wielding an axe on his hand, he was looking at her maliciously and she felt that his gaze was almost undressing her. She felt disgusted but tried her best to calm herself.

If she was brave enough to duel with a sword, why would she be scared when she was only facing a man? Uncle Elbert taught her to fight, to defend herself.

Didn't she want to be a warrior? It was time to prove her strength. She charged on the man with her bare hands, not caring if he was holding an axe or not but strong hands held her arms and she turned to see two more wildlings, one was holding her arms and the other was just staring at her, his eyes full of lust as he looked at her body.

"Little missy shouldn't gone out of 'er house." The second man said and she gulped. She was about to say something when the big man holding her covered her mouth.

"Tis one's good enough." The first man said, the big man started to drag her and she struggled to break free.

She tried to kick the man holding her but she was rewarded by a punch in the gut. Black spots formed in her eyes but she forced herself to stay awake. _She can't die like this._ With all her force she opened her mouth and bit the hand of the man holding her, until she tasted blood on her mouth.

The man growled in pain and she felt his hold lose, she kicked him again and when she was free of his arms, she ran, faster than she ever did before. She didn't care if her muscles overwork but she must get out of here fast.

She can almost see her horse when she stumbled on a log and hit her head on a nearby rock. She felt a gush of liquid coming from her skull, wetting her hair as the world suddenly became hazy.

With her final strength she screamed for help but her voice came out hoarse and merely a whisper. She heard footsteps approaching and through her heavy eyes she saw the three men approaching her, wide grins on their faces as they kneeled before her ripping the fabric of her grey dress.

She felt cold air hit her body and before she finally succumbed to the abyss, she heard a familiar howl nearby and saw her saviour approaching her, his golden armor shimmered with sunlight and she felt his warm arms wrapping her in a protective embrace.

 _"Robb."_ She murmured the name of her brother, her knight and protector before she closed her eyes and submitted to the void.

 

* * *

 

Jaime cursed himself for the hundredth time. _How can he be so stupid? How can they be so careless!?_

Cersei told him that the tower had been abandoned and no one seems to be using it and the area was safe. They have succumbed into passion not thinking that one of the Stark boys was a fan of climbing towers.

But, they didn't imagine that he would be climbing the same tower where he and his sister were _fucking._

He ran his fingers through his hair again. He shouldn't care right? He only did it to protect his self, Cersei and the children. He shouldn't be guilty right now. And yet, yet, his guilt was eating him alive.

He was a Kingsguard. He vowed to protect the innocent, he killed a King staining his honor to protect the innocent people who would have died in wildfire and yet, he pushed the innocent Bran Stark from the tower.

He doesn't even know if the child was still alive or not. When it happened, he finished with Cersei and ran to the woods to hide himself. He didn't even care if Cersei followed him or not. After a few minutes of staying there, standing like an idiot, he decided to go out.

He went to the stables and took his horse and went out of Winterfell. Not knowing where he should be headed. A pained whimper surprised him and he turned to see an albino wolf following him. He doesn't need to check it to know who owns the said wolf, from its delicate features; he already knew that the wolf was owned by Lyanna.

He pulled the reins of his horse to stop it and went to check the wolf. It shouldn't be outside Winterfell. Why was it following him? He looked around to check if its master was around but surprised that no one was there.

 _Where is Lyanna?_ He suddenly thought. The wolf bit on his boot and somehow tugging him towards a certain direction, it then howled and howled before sprinting towards the direction of the forest.

He felt his body tense. He had heard of stories of direwolves before, they were species that were highly intelligent compared to usual animals, they were like dragons and their bond with their masters were very strong that they sometimes knew if their masters were in distress.

Meraxes was in distress and seemed to be acting strange.

 _Lyanna!_ His mind screamed. Lyanna may be in trouble. He mounted his horse hurriedly and followed the path of the direwolf. He arrived on the edge of the forest and saw a horse tied on a tree.

Lyanna must have been here. Meraxes was looking over him and was somehow signalling him to follow as it continued to tilt its head inside the forest. It was a good thing that he always brings his sword everywhere. He should be ready.

After a few minutes, Meraxes stopped and growled. He looked up to see three men hovering around a woman lying on the ground. Wildlings. He thought as he studied their appearance. They kneeled on the ground and Jaime felt his heart dropped as he saw the familiar brown curls and pale skin sprawled on the dirt.

 

* * *

 

When the first sound of fabric ripping entered his ears he attacked them, ending their lives rapidly as he felt anger run through his blood. _How dare they touch her?_ His mind screamed.

The man who tore Lyanna's dress fell on the ground, dead while the two others were still able to put up a fight until one of them hurried running to the deeper parts of the forest. He didn't even care about the blood dripping from his sword; he hurriedly sheathed it and attended the young woman who seemed to be running in and out of her consciousness.

"Lyanna." He whispered softly as he lifted her to his body, a thick red liquid was flowing from her head that tangled to her hair.

He cursed and ripped a fabric from his tunic and pressed it on her head to stop the blood flowing. He heard her hiss.

Her eyes flutter open and she looked at him with glassy eyes. Yet, his heart stopped when she whispered another name.

" _Robb."_ She held her hand to touch his face but it fell and her eyes shut close.

 _Robb? Robb?_ Why was she calling for her older brother? Was she thinking that her brother was the one to rescue her from the wildlings? It hurt his ego but this wasn't the time for his wounded pride, he needed to bring her to a maester.

He lifted her to his arms and was surprised on how frail and light he feels in his arms. This wasn't woman he saw fighting swords and shooting arrows, this wasn't the woman who can make people weep by her music; the woman in his arms was a girl, a fragile little girl who needs protection.

 

* * *

 

The ride to Winterfell took longer because it was hard to balance an unconscious and bleeding woman not to fall from his horse. The guards shouted as soon as they spotted him with their Lord's daughter.

"Where's the maester?" He then demanded as soon as they entered the gates. Meraxes was whining behind him.

"Lyanna!" The eldest Stark boy run towards him, worry itched on his face and he looked at him with anger.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything to your sister boy. I saved her from wildling rapers." He said, the Stark boy seemed to be unconvinced. He was about to snatch the unconscious Lyanna from his arms but Jaime held her tightly. "I can manage, _boy."_ He hissed. He wasn't sure why he is even angry at the boy but somehow he was rather hurt that Lyanna called her brother rather than him.

' _She was unconscious dammit! And why would you be affected? Will Lyanna calling your name change the fact that you pushed her brother from the tower? You should've have help the young boy earlier after you pushed him.'_

He pushed the thoughts of him throwing her brother to death as he and the Stark boy enter the castle. Everyone seemed to be stunned when they saw him carrying an unconscious Lyanna.

"Maester Luwin is attending Bran, he fell from the tower." Robb Stark said as he ushered him towards the keep to Lyanna's room. "I shall check for other maesters." He said as they arrived inside the chambers of the lady. He gently placed her on the bed.

"Where is she!?"

Jaime looked up to see Ned Stark hurrying inside the room, behind him was Lyanna's twin brother and the youngest Stark girl whose eyes were in tears. Ned ran and kneeled besides her daughter's bed and held her hand.

"No, no Lya." Lord Stark said as he looked at the frail body of his daughter. "What happened?" he then asked. Jaime gulped. He can't tell the man that he went out because he was guilty of killing his son.

"I was riding my horse when I heard a scream from the forest, there were three wildlings hovering over her. Rapers. I came on time before they could even touch her." He said quickly that he felt himself catch his breath when he finished. Lord Stark nodded.

"And the wildlings?"

"I killed two of them, the other one ran. I didn't follow him."

As soon as the maester arrived, Jaime excused himself from the room. He even heard Ned Stark thank him before he went out. He decided to confine himself in his own chambers. Today, he killed a Stark and saved a Stark. How very unusual.

He always hated the family and their sense of honor and yet he found himself guilty about what he did to the young boy and hurt when the eldest daughter called him with another name.

He sat on the edge of the bed covering his face with his hands, feeling half- guilty and half- angry.

The door opened and he looked up to see his sister, her face was ashen as she looked at him.

"What?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

_"The boy lives…"_

He felt his world spin.


	7. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bonds as twins then became stronger at that very moment. Two halves of a whole they call each other. They had the same look, the same eyes and complexion. They even think a like sometimes and he can remember the times when they are young that they can fool everyone in Winterfell, he would dress like Lyanna and Lyanna would pretend as him. No one will notice except for their father and Uncle Elbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging reviews that you left! I am truly happy to see positive comments from all of you and thank you for supporting my mess of a story. I have to admit, I am not a good writer and my English skills are not that exceptional as English is only my second language so I can't really give you all a high quality story.
> 
> Anyway, the reason why I posted this chapter for today is that I have finished writing Jaime and Lyanna's wedding (which shouldn't happen so soon but some reviews changed my mind), and the next part will be - the bedding scene! Haha. Anyway, again, honestly I don't feel really comfortable and confident when writing some smutty scenes but I would like to try though if you'll encourage me to do so however I can not promise a mind blowing scene just a try, a picture of what happened during their wedding night.
> 
> So let me know what you think? To write or not to write?
> 
> If I can get a lot of ideas in my head and continue with the chapters, I think the updates will come weekly. I already finished chapters 8-12 but I won't be posting it now, maybe next week. But again, thank you all for all your kindly words. This chapter for today however is more of a filler (I think) but I hope it's not a disappointment, I rarely rewrite my chapters (I'm that lazy) so this one might not be that good. Tell me what you think afterwards and the contents of the next chapter will be hinted at the end of this one.

The _place was beautiful even if the weather was always hot. She can see the clear blue sea and the sound of the waves from where she was sitting. She sighed as she gently rubbed her now bulging stomach. She hummed a soft tune that her husband had always played for her using his harp._

_She was sitting on a chair on the balcony of the great castle which they hid in for the past few months. Dorne was unlike the North, it was always hot and never cold but she managed to survive. She ran her fingers on her growing belly and smiled. A few more months to wait._

_A man with silver hair entered the room and she smiled as he placed a wreath of winter roses on her hair and kneeled before her._

_He was a picture of beauty, no man in the Seven Kingdoms could ever counter his fairness and his smile was enough to thaw a frozen heart, just like what he did to her. He made her love him and he loved her in return._

_The kingdom is in chaos after what they did. No one ever knew that she runaway with the Prince and that she is not kidnapped. She felt sorry for Robert because she broke his heart and she felt sorry for her father and brother who died to retrieve her._

_But she can't go back now. This sacrifice is for the kingdom. They are destined to fill the song of ice and fire and the child will be the saviour of the realm._

_"My Queen of Love and Beauty." He murmured as he kissed her hands. She giggled before she gently cupped his face and kissed him firmly on his lips._

_"My Knight and Prince." She replied. The Silver Prince placed his hand on her stomach and she smiled as she felt a kick. The days are numbered quickly and the child will come near. Whenever she was with her husband she felt it very responsive that whenever the Prince touches her stomach the child kicks. And it's as if the child was excited to see its father._

_She wondered if she could see the same happiness in his eyes right now the moment their child will be born. She wondered if he will even love her more. And she wondered what kind of father he will become. But the future is yet to be known._

_"Did you feel that?" She asked._

_He nodded and placed his head gently on her belly._

_"What do you want to name him?" The Prince asked her._

_"Rickard, if it's okay with you. I want to name him after my father." She reluctantly said._

_"Of course. I'm very sorry." He then said, she smiled sadly as she remembered what happened months ago._

_"It was my fault but I can't do anything to bring it back. Even if we will return in the past, I will still choose you Rhaegar." She said and the Prince kissed him again, this time longer than the first. When they pulled away she asked him something that was troubling her mind ever since she knew that she was pregnant._

_"Uhmm. What if the baby is a girl?" She asked._

_"Then she'll be the Princess that was promised, the song of ice and fire. It doesn't matter what the gender is." He smiled and placed a kiss on her belly._

_"What do you want to name her if she's a girl?"_

_"If she's as fierce as you, I want to name her Visenya. Then the three heads of the dragon will be complete. It's almost like three hundred years ago when Aegon the Conqueror went here. Our daughter will be the third head, Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya." She smiled at her husband and nodded at his choice of name._

_"I love you Rhaegar."_

_"I love you so much Lyanna."_

Lyanna Stark, the daughter of Ned Stark opened her eyes after three days of being unconscious. She touched her head.

 _What a weird dream._ She thought before shutting it close again.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dearest sister,_

_By the time you read this letter, I may be on my way to Castle Black. I'm sorry if I won't be able to wait for you. Uncle Benjen is already needed back. I will miss you so much sister, you'll be in my heart and I will always think of you and pray for your safety._

_Father has announced your betrothal to Jaime Lannister, although there is hatred between Starks and Lannisters, I believe that he is a good man despite his reputation. And I was grateful that he saved your life from the wildlings. The King said that your union might be the start of friendship between the two families, and I agree with it._

_Meraxes had been restless, Ghost too. They seemed to know that you are not in good shape. I feel bad that I will need to separate Ghost from Meraxes but like us, they are connected. Meraxes will keep you safe while I and Ghost are away._

_I know you are angry with me and father because I kept the news of your legitimization as a secret but don't worry about me sister, I was never meant to be a Stark. You on the other hand deserve a better future. I hope that your future husband will make you happy. I will write to you often and I hope you will also write to me about your new life._

_I love you Lyanna._

_I hope that by the time, the two of us and father meet again, we will know about our mother._

_Your brother,  
Jon_

Jon can hardly stop the tears from falling from his eyes as he tucked the letter inside an envelope. He felt guilty that he wasn't able to be with Lyanna by the time she was attacked. But then he still felt grateful that Jaime Lannister was there to help his sister.

He also felt bad about his brother Bran, he also encountered another accident. He tried to visit his chambers but she was shooed away by Lady Stark. It was a good thing that Lyanna remained unconscious because she won't be hearing the painful words Lady Stark said about him and his sister, about how they brought misery to her family.

He stood up from his desk and checked the things that he needed to bring, he had packed almost everything that he owned. But before he continued, he decided to visit his sister. It has been two days since her accident. The maester said that she suffered concussion and had fallen into coma. He doesn't know when Lyanna will wake up but her blow was not as dangerous as Bran's fall so she would recover quickly.

When he opened his sister's chamber door, he was surprised to see Jaime Lannister sitting on the chair near his sister's bed. He looked up and seemed to be shocked seeing him standing near the door. Jaime cleared his throat.

"I was just visiting my betrothed and check her condition." He said, Jon doesn't know if the former kingsguard was happy or not when the King relieved him of his duty and gave him a legitimized bastard as a wife.

"Did she wake up yet?" He asked as he went near Lyanna's bed and ran his hand on his sister's face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She looked so peaceful and fragile. Her face seemed to become paler, the bruises she got from her attackers seemed to have fade but her lips were still swollen and there was a lump on the side of her head from hitting the stone.

"No but the maester said that it won't take her long to wake up. Your sister is a strong girl. She'll wake up soon."

There was a hint of concern in his voice that Jon was thankful for, he doesn't want to give his sister to some sort of stranger who wouldn't care for her welfare.

"I hope that you will take care of my sister Ser. She is too precious to me. I hope you won't hurt her because if you do, I won't have second thoughts breaking my vows from the watch and kill you myself."

The Kingslayer looked up at him with a stern face but with a hint of smirk on his lips.

"Spoken like a big brother Jon Snow. You don't have to worry; I'm not a type of person who hits women." He responded and straightened his back again. He shook off the imaginary dusts from his breeches.

"Anyway, I shall give you some time alone with your sister." With that he disappeared to the door, leaving Jon with his sister.

"Lya." Jon took his sister's hand and kissed it. There was a soft knock from the door, it opened and Robb went inside.

"How is she?" he asked in worried tone.

"Still not waking up."

"The Kingslayer visited her?" Robb asked again his eyes fixed on something; Jon followed his gaze and saw a bouquet of winter roses on the vase sitting on top of his sister's table. Jon nodded. Robb's face then crinkled and his expression darkened.

"You disagree with the betrothal?" Jon asked the eldest Stark child.

Jon knew that Robb has always been protective of Lyanna since they were young, he would do anything for his twin sister and sometimes he was jealous of the affection Lyanna was giving to Robb. He even thought that Robb was Lyanna's favorite brother.

"Yes. I don't care if he's a Lannister or if his family is the wealthiest in the Seven Kingdoms. He is not good enough for our sister." Jon hinted jealousy on his tone.

There were times that Jon thought that Robb's affection for their sister was not that of a brother, he can sometimes catch Robb staring at his twin with an unusual spark on his eyes. And since the arrival of the King, Lyanna has been avoiding Robb and Robb acted a little bit edgy and becomes easily irritated.

"You're jealous?" The words came out of his mouth before he can even stop himself. Robb gaped at him, he looked surprised by with his question and quickly shook his head.

"I'm just worried about Lyanna. Brotherly affection."

Robb went near Lyanna and kissed her forehead before excusing himself. _Weird._ He thought, his gaze then fixed on his sister again and wondered if she'll wake up before he can go to the wall.

 

* * *

 

When Robb left, Jon decided to stay a little bit longer in Lyanna's room. He wanted to savour his last moments with her, he loved her fiercely and he was so happy that he was born with a twin. Lyanna had been there with him ever since and even if sometimes she would prefer Robb's company over him, Lyanna was still there for him everytime he needed her.

She supported him with every decision and she gave him strength to continue living. When they were already old enough to understand that they weren't trueborn children of Ned Stark, he was devastated with the news but his sister put up and brave face and they cried with each other, she then told him that even if they didn't have a mother, she would always be there with him and that she was happy that she had him as a brother.

Their bonds as twins then became stronger at that very moment. Two halves of a whole they call each other. They had the same look, the same eyes and complexion. They even think a like sometimes and he can remember the times when they are young that they can fool everyone in Winterfell, he would dress like Lyanna and Lyanna would pretend as him. No one will notice except for their father and Uncle Elbert.

He smiled at the memories and held his sister's hand tightly. He was sitting next to her and he kissed her knuckles. Being away from her was hard and he was hurt that King Robert didn't legitimize him but he made a choice, he wants to take the black because even if he will try to squire for someone, he will still be away from his sister and he would prefer to have someone he knew with him and not following around some stranger lords or knights.

He hoped that his sister would have a better life and prayed that the Kingslayer will treat her well. He meant every word he said earlier. He won't have second thoughts killing him the moment Lyanna cries or Lyanna is hurt. He will cross a thousand of legions for his sister, the woman he only loved in a brotherly way of course.

His thoughts were cut when he felt Lyanna's fingers move. He looked at her face and see that she was furrowing her brows and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Lyanna?" He called for her; she stirred at the mention of her name. He moved to touch her forehead. Lyanna gripped his hand and her eyes fluttered open.

"J-jon…" She said as she smiled. "You're here."

"I am here Lyanna. I'm here." He said as tears fell from his eyes. Well, the letter deemed useless as his sister woke up before he and Uncle Benjen could even get to the wall. But he will still give it to her anyways; he knew that she will appreciate his effort. He smiled and kissed her sister's brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what do you think? Was it good or bad? Tell me in your comments and it'll be appreciated. :)
> 
> There's a Joffrey scene in the next chapter and I hope it's not a disappointment.


	8. Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a guard and one of Cersei’s handmaidens borrowing the Queen's temporary chambers for their private entertainment entered his mind but when another moan echoed, it drained all the colors from his face. Cersei’s moans. It was Cersei’s moans there was no doubt. It was the sound she would do when he enters her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I posted the wrong chapter. I'm sorry about that. This one is the right one. I hope you enjoy.

Among the things that he had done for his relationship with Cersei, he knew that this one was the most barbaric of all. He, a knight, who vowed to protect the innocent stained his hands with innocent blood after the pushed the boy who was barely ten from the window of the broken tower.

He felt so guilty and so disgusted with himself that he tried his best to avoid the Starks as much as possible. Their presence in proximity reminds him of the cruelty that he has done to their kin. Aside from that, he also avoided Cersei. He doesn’t understand why she doesn’t even feel any remorse nor guilt about what happened and just pretended that everything is the same.

His action to protect his relationship with Cersei and their children, no _, her children_ , was unjustifiable. But still, he didn’t expect that out of all the damned towers and walls in Winterfell, the bloody boy decided to climb the tower that he and Cersei are in.

He was not a good man or a saint but the years that he had spent with Cersei and their secret relationship it was the first time that someone was harmed. Robert doesn’t count because it was his fault in the first place how this happened. He knew that when he spent his days in the Kingsguard that his relationship with Cersei should end but when he came to her that day, crying her heart out when Robert called another name instead of hers, he felt his heart was being squeezed tightly.

She asked her then, to get her revenge, to put an heir on the Iron Throne who’s not Robert’s. At first he disagreed but then when Robert started dishonouring his marriage to his sister and when he saw how the man would hit and humiliate her when he was drunk, he gave in to his sister’s wishes because _he loved her._ And there is nothing he wanted to do but to make her happy.

And she had said that it would really make her happy to see Robert’s legacy die with him.

He can still remember her wide smile the day Joffrey was born but that moment; she started to push him out of her life. He gave her an heir, a son, _his son._ But he found it cruel that he can’t even hold his children, claim them as his own, touch them, and play with them because his sister doesn’t want him to, because she doesn’t want Robert to suspect.

When their firstborn was born, he asked her if she wanted to run away with him, go to the Free Cities where no one will ever know them. To a place where they can’t be reached by their father and Robert.

However he felt hurt when Cersei laughed at him and rejected his offer calling him delusional in the process. It pained him to think that despite his efforts to make her happy; one of which was giving up his birth right of being the heir of Casterly Rock, marry and have children, still Cersei won’t give up power for him.

He knew that Cersei won’t leave because of her goal to rule Westeros over their son. And he knew that his sister was already formulating a plan to dispose of the King so that Joffrey could rule in a young age and she’ll become his regent.

He doesn’t understand how his father, Tyrion and Cersei would crave for power when he never want any of it. That may be the reason why his Aunt Genna would often tell him that of all his siblings he was the only one who took after their mother, her kindness and her love for simplicity. But he knew well that he wasn’t that kind at all. He had done things that he was ashamed of, like pushing Bran Stark from the window hoping that he will die and his and Cersei’s secret die with him.

He stood up from the chair near the window when suddenly someone knocked on his door. He went to check it and was surprised to see a serving girl. She looked at him shyly and he just raised an eyebrow in response.

                “Ser, the king has summoned you to his solar. He wished to talk to you.” The girl said before she left without even getting a response.

Without even thinking of changing or straightening his doublet, he went to seek the king on his borrowed solar. His fellow brothers were there standing on guard and he nodded at them before he knocked on the door.

He opened it and saw Robert remarkably sober, he was standing near the window, staring at something and his hands were clasped behind his back.  

                “Your grace.” He greeted trying to get Robert’s attention.

There was no denying the hatred between the two of them. He hated Robert for his behaviour towards Cersei and Robert hated him in return for his smugness and his arrogance and the fact that he was a Lannister.

Robert turned to face him, giving him a civil curt nod before going to the chair behind the wooden desk.

                “Sit Kingslayer. We have lots to talk about.”

The king nodded his head towards the chair in front of the desk and he sat there, thinking what Robert wants to discuss with him, hopefully he was not thinking of naming him Hand of the King if Ned Stark has rejected his offer. It was a ridiculous suggestion by his sister and he knew that Robert would want to die first before that happens.

                “What is it you like us to talk about your grace?” He asked and Robert huff.

                “Aren’t we brothers at all? Stop calling me “your grace” when we both know that you have no respect for me.” Robert answered, he sighed. He is indeed right; he had no respect for him.

                “Fine. What is it you want to discuss, _Robert?_ ”

Robert sighed in returned; he clasped his hands together above the desk before speaking. The conversation hasn’t started yet but Jaime started feeling uncomfortable. It seems like there is something that Robert wants to speak about that won’t be good.

                “It has come to my attention that there are rumours spreading around the Red Keep that you and your sister are having relationship behind me back.” Robert started and Jaime tried his best not to swallow nor show signs of fear.

 _Damn. How did he even know?_ This just proves that Cersei was wrong when she called her husband and oaf.

 _Relax Jaime, don’t be scared. Once you fidget or say something wrong. It will cause you your head and Cersei’s. Think of the children. Myrcella and Tommen._ A voice in the back of his mind said. He took a deep breath before he spoke, thinking of the words carefully.

                “That’s a ridiculous gossip! I could never stomach lying with my sister. Lannisters are not Targaryens.” He countered, trying to sound convincing and innocent as ever.

Robert surprisingly nodded at his statement looking convinced that he was disgusted by the rumours. ‘ _Perhaps he is really as slow as Cersei imagined him to be.’_

                “Aye. It is indeed ridiculous. But we needed to dismiss this rumours. I may not love your sister but I don’t want to people to _doubt_ my children’s parentage especially that they all looked like bloody Lannisters! Seriously, is the Lannister seed that strong?” Robert said and laughed at his question. “And your father agreed with me. He also wanted to dismiss this stupid rumour.”

                “My father?” He quirked an eyebrow.

                “Yes, it was Tywin who informed me about this rumours and we have agreed on the same thing. These rumours needed to be dismissed before it affects my son’s claim to the throne. You may think that I’m not a good father but I love my children especially Joffrey even if the boy’s a prick.” Robert said but Jaime seemed not to hear his words anymore, he was too drowned with the news of the rumours spreading about him and Cersei.

 _Fuck. How did it even reach father without reaching Cersei’s spies?_ He needs to inform his sister at once and tell her that they need to find the person responsible for the spread, and that they needed to be more careful.

                “-------that is why we agreed that I will be relieving you of your duties and will send you to Casterly Rock to claim your place as your father’s heir and have a wife. I do have quite a match for you and your father has agreed with it.”

His eyes widened as Robert’s last words entered his mind and absently jumped from his seat. _What the hell? He and father had been communicating with each other? When did this even happen?_

He knew that Robert loathes his father after the sack of King’s Landing. He may not have voiced it out but Jaime knew that Robert was disgusted by what Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane did to Elia Martell and her children. He knew that if it was Ned Stark who had arrived in King’s Landing first before his father he would have let the woman fled and would ask Robert to just leave them be.  

                “What!?! That is not possible! I’m a knight of the Kingsguard. I swore to protect your life until the end of mine. I swore not to take a wife, sire children and-----“

                “Sit down Kingslayer! I know what your vows are, you need not remind me!”

The king’s authoritative voice echoed throughout the small room and Jaime found himself sitting back on his chair like a nine year old boy being scolded by his father. He pursued his lips and looked at Robert with all the contempt he felt for the man.

                “I am a knight of the Kingsguard.” He said again.

Robert shook his head in exasperation and looked at him, his blue eyes challenging his green orbs.

                “I am king. If I want you to be relieved from your duties, I can do it. My words are the law here.” Robert answered.

                “And if I don’t want to agree with want you want?” He quirked an eyebrow and asked.

                “Your father will disinherit you and I’ll have you arrested for treason. I would want you beheaded but Tywin might not like it if I kill his heir besides I’m sure you’ll like being married.” Robert said. “I have a very suitable match for you.” He added.

                “And who would that be?”

He thought of the possibilities, there are a number of eligible maidens for him to marry and he knows that Tywin Lannister won’t accept matches from lesser houses so there’s the Tyrell girl from the Reach, the Martell Princess from Dorne, the Greyjoy girl, and there are also a number of Frey girls who are of age.

But he doesn’t want anyone from these choices that came into his mind. He hasn’t met the Tyrell girl but he knew that Olenna Redwyne, the famous Queen of Thorns was the girl’s grandmother and she is very treacherous. The Martell Princess won’t also be trusted, the Martells and Lannisters still had a bad blood between each other so he doubts if they will be pleased to see their Princess married off of the son of the man who ordered his soldiers kill their kin. The Greyjoy girl, he hasn’t heard of but he can’t quite come up of her image in her mind. And lastly he’s never going to marry with a Frey.

                “She’s not from one of the people you are currently thinking right now. I have already asked your father if he would consent to this and would agree. I was expecting that he would be insulted but it shocked me when he gave his support to my decision.” Robert said as if he knew what was on his mind.

                “Can you tell me exactly who are we talking about?” He said in an irritated tone. The man said that he need not act like he respected him so maybe it was free to show him his emotions. And he is currently irritated by his “surprise”.

Robert sighed again before he spoke; there was a glimmer in his eyes he can’t describe.

                “Lyanna. You are going to marry Lady Lyanna of house Stark.”

Jaime gaped at him, definitely not expecting his answer but felt relieved that none of the girls he thought about would be his wife.

 

* * *

 

 

After he left the solar, he went to search for his sister to tell him about the news. He doesn’t know if he’ll feel relieved that Robert did not further question the rumours circulating about them. And it surprised him more that it was Tywin who first learned about it.

Maybe he and his sister should be more discreet about it. But knowing that he already agreed to this marriage, _as if he had a choice,_ he’s days in the Red Keep will be numbered since Robert asked him to stay for a while to help Barristan Selmy train squires for the Kingsguard and the City Watch.

It also surprised him that Robert had legitimized Ned Stark’s bastard. And he knew for sure that Ned Stark didn’t convince the king to name his daughter a Stark but it was solely Robert’s decision. He felt that the man pitied the girl and the resemblance of her face to Lyanna even pushed Robert to do so.

                “ _The Starks and Lannisters became hostile with each other after the war. Ned wasn’t pleased by you and your father’s doings but I want us all to be happy. I want the realm to be at peace especially that the dragon spawns are gone. I want the Lannisters and Starks to start an allegiance. Your marriage to Lyanna will start it.”_

Those were Robert’s words. And it was the truth. The Starks did start to hate the Lannisters because of his and father’s actions. He has to agree that this would be beneficial to the two parties and that they can form a trading agreement with the North and the Westerlands in case.

But now, the question was, is he really willing to marry Lyanna Snow- _Stark?_

He was attracted to her that was true. There was something with the girl that made him drawn to her but he wasn’t sure if he could already give up Cersei. He loved her all his life and he doesn’t know if Cersei would love the idea of him marrying another girl.

But if he will not agree with it, he’d be disowned by Tywin and worse is Robert is ready to charge him with treason for not agreeing with his king and not marrying Lyanna Stark.

However he also thought of the benefits of the wedding, the rumours will be dismissed and the chances of Robert knowing his real relationship to Cersei and the children will slim down. And he also gets to marry a beautiful girl; an interesting one who he knew won’t plot to kill him behind his back without reasons. Lyanna wasn’t tricky as Margaery Tyrell and not as adventurous and dangerous as Arianne Martell so he can breathe freely at night knowing that she won’t stab him at sleep without him giving the reason for her to do so.

He came out of the words that he could explain to Cersei. Robert hasn’t probably told his wife about it so it was much better if he tells her himself. Cersei was dangerous when she was jealous so he must tell her first before she can even bend her anger to Lyanna. He knew that she’ll be angry that he’s going to marry and leave her at the capitol but he has no choice.

He could runaway to the Free Cities but he won’t do it if Cersei won’t come with him.

He however wondered how Eddard Stark agreed to all of this but definitely it was the same with him, Robert left his friend with no choice.

Once when he already had the right words for his sister, he ventured to her chambers. It was a good thing that the King went out hunting with his good old friend again and the rest of the guards. He would have time with Cersei without arousing suspicion.

As he reached her chambers, he felt his heart hammer through his chest when he heard pants and moans coming out from the room. _It can’t be._ He thought. _Cersei would never._

The idea of a guard and one of Cersei’s handmaidens borrowing her temporary chambers for their private entertainment entered his mind but when another moan echoed, it drained all the colors from his face. _Cersei’s moans._ It was Cersei’s moans there was no doubt. It was the sound she would do when he enters her.

He was ready to strike down the person she was with but it will just make him look pathetic. So he slowly opened the door to have a view of what is happening inside.

The scene had shocked him and he felt that cold water has been poured over his head.

Cersei was on all fours and on her back was their cousin, Lancel Lannister. They were moaning and panting together. Lancel moving fast behind her and Cersei writhing and moaning in pleasure.

He moved back and closed the door as gentle as he can. His clenched his fist and with all his strength he punched the wall before him and walked away.

His mind wasn’t over the news of his betrothal to Lyanna Stark and now this?

He just haven’t seen her sister for three days and now she was _fucking_ someone behind his back in his short absence. _How could she?_ He felt betrayed, helpless and pathetic at the same time.

He gave her his life—half of his life. He gave up everything just to be with her but this? How long was this even happening? Was she fucking Lancel while fucking him? And is one of her children sired by Lancel?

Too many questions swam on his mind at the same time. He was angry, sad, enraged, and furious. He wants to smack Lancel or even kill him but at the same time, he also wanted to kill Cersei for her treachery. He loved her fiercely, gave her everything that she wanted but she didn’t treat him the same. He felt like garbage being kicked on. But he won’t be telling her that he knew about her treachery. He wants her to suffer the pain that he is feeling.

He was almost thankful that he learned about this sooner before later. He realized that he was nothing more than a pawn to her, she just used him to father children she can put on the throne. He won’t be giving her the satisfaction that he’ll be running after her once he confronts her about it.

He doesn’t want to interact with woman who is used by many men. She was like a whore touched by many. He doesn’t even know if it was only Lancel she fucks besides him. But he won’t give in to this pain. He won’t act irrationally, he was better than this. He is. He was neither dim-witted nor an oaf like Robert.

And he thought that probably it is time for Tywin Lannister’s heir to take his place at Casterly Rock and marry a fine young lady like Lyanna Stark.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. A Discovery & The Betrothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I already fixed the error that I mentioned last time and if ever you realized that there is a familiar scene below, that is because I deleted the scene from the other chapter and added it here so (I made a mistake with Chapters 7&8 that needed to be fixed, that is why). There's just a small change though and I hope that it will be much better and the comparison also has changed (I won't mention it here to avoid spoilers).
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I'm truly happy hearing your words. The next chapters are on the works (just a couple of editing) and will be posted next week (I hope if I won't mess it up again). So this one's chapter 9. There's a short Ned/Lyanna & Tyrion/Jaime moments as well as the promised Jaime/Lyanna scene. I hope it won't disappoint you. Enjoy the latest update! :)

_Four days, I have been unconscious for four days._

Lyanna thought as she blinked her eyes repeatedly. It felt heavy after sleeping for three days, she can’t still move from her bed though, her arms still felt sore and she also twisted her ankle so it will still take a few days to heal.

She was still lying on her bed and she wasn’t allowed to go out of her chambers yet. She sighed and looked at the nearby window. She missed the sun and the cool breeze of the wind that always plays with her hair. She missed archery and sword fighting.

However she still felt bad about the news of her legitimization and she also felt sorry for Jon. But Jon made it clear that he wasn’t angry with Lyanna that the king only chose to legitimize her. She found it funny that her brother left a letter and it became useless because she was able to wake up before he and Uncle Benjen could leave Winterfell.

Yet, there was a part in the letter which surprised her, the news of her betrothal to Jaime Lannister. When she read about it, she felt that her eyes went as wide as saucers as Jon mentioned about the union of their houses through her marriage to the knight.

 _How could father even decide without my knowledge?_  She thought.

She felt betrayed; it was as if she was an animal sold to the market without her knowing. However a part of her was relieved that it was Ser Jaime and not some stranger of great houses (though Ser Jaime is still a stranger to her, it was good that she was already able to meet the knight before the marriage).

She then heard a knock on the door and she sat up and straightened her hair and dress. She called for her visitor to come in thinking that it may be a servant or Jon and prayed that it wasn’t Jaime. She wasn’t ready to face him yet.

She learned from Jon that it was Jaime who saved her from the wildlings and she remembered clearly that she called him Rob because she thought that it was her brother who saved her like he always does. She hoped that Jaime had forgotten about it or maybe didn’t hear it.

To her relief it was her father standing outside the door, he smiled at her grimly and she knew that he felt bad about what happened and maybe even blaming himself for it.

                “Can I come in?” He asked her.

                “Of course father.” She nodded and smiled at her father.

Looking at him now made her realize that Ned Stark was already growing old. His once brown hair that was so like hers and Jon’s now had white streaks on it. There are also some lines forming below his eyes. And he looked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

 _Is the king’s visit that stressful? Father had always looked so serious and grim but not like this._ She said to herself.

He sat on the chair beside her bed and looked at her intently.

                “Jon tells me you already know about the betrothal.” He said and sighed. She nodded and laughed surprising him.

                “Yes. He wrote me a letter because he thought that he’ll be gone before I wake up. It was practically useless.” She said while grinning.

She knew that she shouldn’t be making fun of her brother but she can’t help herself from laughing at him. She even teased him about him crying rivers of tears while writing it. The letter was quite emotional though, it touched her heart and she appreciated the effort he put on writing it.

Her father then reached for her hand and gently held it.

                “I know that you are still angry about the legitimization but Lya, it was the King who decided to do it. Not me though I agree with his point.” He paused and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. “You my dear deserved better than this. I’m so sorry if I made you and Jon miserable, I was a bad father. Not only to you but to the others to.”

She sighed. How could her father even think that he was a bad man? She squeezed his hand lightly and smiled.

                “I don’t believe that you are a bad man Papa. You are the best father in the whole world. I am grateful that you are my dad. And I know, I know that you are only doing what’s best for me. And the king to, I’m grateful for his decision.” She told him.

It was the truth, Ned Stark may not be perfect but he was a good father to her and to her siblings. He doesn’t neglect them like the other Lord Father’s does and he certainly has equal love for all of them. But she knew that among them, he had high expectations of Robb because he was his heir, which was quite reasonable since he was the first born.

                “Jaime, he is not the man I want you to be married to. I argued with Robert but there is nothing I can do Lyanna. We can’t say no especially that Tywin Lannister had already consented to this marriage. Disagreeing would be an insult and I don’t want to further add up the hostility against our houses. I’m sure you understand that.” He told her.

                “Of course father. Now that I am a Stark, I’ll be glad to do my duty to our family.” She responded and it made her father smile.

Her father then pulled her into a hug which surprised her. Her father wasn’t the kind of person who likes hugs, he would often sat with them or pat their heads when he was talking to them.

                “You’re a kind girl Lyanna. You and your brother deserved better than this.” He whispered.

                “I am already contented with what I have, father. As long as all of us are safe and well, I am happy. We might be separated from each other soon but I know that will see each other again, you’ll be seeing your grandchildren and play with them.” Her father chuckled at that. “Oh I can’t believe I’m marrying before Robb!” She exclaimed and laughed. Her father laughed with her before he pulled away.

                “Robb will marry a noble lady soon. He really should be getting married first but it was the King who decided for your marriage.” Her father explained and the thought somehow hurt her.

‘ _Robb will marry a noble lady soon.’_ The words repeated on her mind but she pushed it aside. She had let go of him but it was hard. All her life she was with Robb. It was Robb who was with her aside from Jon. She loved him so much but she’ll need to duty her duty for the family, he too needs to do his own and they are siblings, they can’t be together. They are not meant for each other but for someone else.

                “So, when’s the wedding date?” She asked instead trying hard to cover the crack on her voice.

                “You’ll marry in a fortnight here; we could arrange a marriage in a sept or in the godswood or both since Ser Jaime follows the faith and you the old gods.” He answered and she just nodded and mouthed an “hmmm.”

                “I’ll talk to the seamstress to make you a maiden cloak and a gown for your wedding. Lord Tywin has already offered his assistance for the costs of the gowns and for the feast.” He continued and she didn’t respond, she just listened to what he has to say and there was no surprise that Lord Tywin talked of helping in the costs of expenses.

The wedding was of short notice so it would probably cost much and thinking that she’ll be marrying a Lannister and the heir of Casterly Rock, she knew that Tywin Lannister would want it grand to show off his wealth.

                “What did Ser Jaime say about this? Does he----?” She asked her father, she still doesn’t know if Jaime did want this or perhaps they were both caught in this predicament.

                “He agreed to it and seems to be fine with the decision. His father threatened to disown him and Robert will also throw him to prison if he objects but he seems to be okay with it.” Her father said and it confirmed her worries.

She however hoped that Jaime won’t blame her for being caught in the mess as he is. She knew that the man had served the Kingsguard half of his life and gave up his birth right because he wanted to become a knight, a great knight. 

He was nice however and seemed to be kind so she hoped that he won’t be angry with her.

Her father then excused himself and she was left again with her thoughts. She looked at the window and sighed, and then she closed her eyes and prayed for a better future. _With Jaime Lannister._

 

* * *

 

 

               “Tell me again why I’m doing this?” Jaime asked Tyrion irritably as he straightened his doublet and his breeches.

The two of them are inside his chambers right now and he was currently trying to avoid people. He was still hurt from Cersei’s betrayal and he continued to ignore her. He even locked the door last night just to avoid seeing her.

Cersei came yesterday and knocked on his door but he didn’t answer it. He was angry, very angry about her treachery. Gods, he should have known, he should have known that her sister was nothing but a whore. Damn. He looked at his hands that were now wrapped in a bandage after he continuously punched the wall because of frustration and the pain.

Tyrion had come to him yesterday and learned about what happened. His younger brother _knew_ about the state of his relationship with Cersei and Jaime was thankful that Tyrion didn’t even say a word about it or told the King the truth. And he was positive that it wasn’t Tyrion who spread the rumours about him and Cersei. He won’t do that or he’ll lose the only person in the family that loves and appreciates his existence and it was him not Cersei.

Tyrion sighed in response to his question and stood up from the chair he was sitting at.

                “You are betrothed to the girl and you are getting to know her.” Tyrion answered.

                “Do I really have to do this?” He asked again.     

                “Of course. Do you just want to marry her without any knowledge about herself? Gods Jaime, you’ll be spending your whole life with the girl and it is important that you’ll try and reach out for her. That way you can form a bond.”

 _‘I do have knowledge about her brother; she’s a great swordswoman and archer. She also plays the harp well and smells very sweet. Oh, I have I told you that I have a secret crush on her?’_ His mind wants to say but he just snapped out of it.

                “Do you think she’ll like me?” He asked instead and he grimaced as he felt that he sounded dumb asking the question, he was rewarded by a hearty laugh from Tyrion.

                “Really Jaime? You sound like a boy of five and ten! And you’re asking me? Your brother the imp, if Lyanna Stark will like you? Come on!” Tyrion said as he chuckled and he looked at him, his eyes narrowed for him to know that the question was serious.

Tyrion cleared his throat before speaking again.

                “She’ll like you, I’m sure of that. Why won’t she? You’re the greatest swordsman in the realm, she likes swords too. Aside from that you’re also considered as the most handsome man in all of Westeros.” His brother added and it made Jaime laugh.

                “Oh my brother, if I didn’t know your love for whores, I’ll probably think that you have a thing for me.” He teased and Tyrion laughed with him.

                “Unfortunately brother, I am straight and you’ll want to ask Renly Baratheon about that. If I don’t know about his relationship with the so called _“Knight of Flowers”_ I’ll think that he has a thing for you. I mean I see the way he looks at you, like you’re a…”

                “Meat?”

                “Yes that’s right. He looks like he wants to eat you alive.” Tyrion added and the thought disgusted him, he didn’t really notice the way how the king’s younger brother looks at him.

                “Robert doesn’t know does he?” He asked again about Renly’s secret identity.

                “No, of course not. He clearly has no idea about his brothers. You know that Ned Stark is the only one he treats as such. But I’ve heard rumours that Renly plans on marrying the Tyrell girl for him to be closer to the brother.”

                “Poor girl.” He commented.

                “Yes. I agree with that. If she wants to, I can be of her services. I’ve heard that she’s rather beautiful just a little bit thorny.” Tyrion said and commented about the Queen of Thorn’s influence over the girl.

He just shook his head in response.

                “Look at us, were like old maids gossiping with one another.” He said and Tyrion again laughed at the comparison. Then his younger brother went near him and placed his hand over his arm.

                “I’m truly happy that you are now trying to get out of her clutches brother. The years in the capitol have changed our sister and she’s not the girl that you once adored. I’m sorry for that.”

Jaime smiled bitterly at his brother’s words but appreciated his effort for trying to comfort him yesterday evening. They talked about Cersei and Tyrion told him that it was time for him to move on and finally come out of their sister’s control. His brother has a point but he wasn’t sure if he was ready or not.

                “Thank you brother.” He answered.       

                “The little winter rose will appreciate your company. I heard old Ned Stark banned her from going out. That may be the reason why someone hasn’t kidnapped her yet. She’s quite a beauty you know? I’ve only heard of the late Lyanna Stark’s beauty from the stories but the Snow girl is charming.” Tyrion said and he has to agree with that.

                “Yes, I believe that she’s even more beautiful than the dead one. I’ve seen her in Harrenhal at the tourney and Stark’s bastard has more delicate features and even more beautiful than her predecessor.” He said but he didn’t add that he had dreamt about Lyanna Snow before.

He never mentioned that he dreamed of the Tourney again and that he was Rhaegar Targaryen and he’s naming Lyanna Snow as his Queen of Love and Beauty because that would be absurd.

                “Then go for it brother. Robert isn’t born a loyal husband but he seems to be a decent match maker, only to your pair I believe.” Tyrion commented again. “So, are you just going to stay here and keep on stalling or are you going to visit your lady love?”

Jaime sighed in surrender. Maybe this visit will take his mind off Cersei. He had been thinking of Lyanna Snow lately so probably she’s going to be a great distraction and he had even thought of her while he was with his sister so she may be worth his time. He just hopes that she’s as interesting as she acts or he’ll be regretting the idea of marrying her.

 

* * *

 

 

Lyanna lazily ate her lunch on her bed. She repeatedly rolled her eyes when she remembered Jon coming in earlier bringing her lunch with him. He insisted that she should eat in her bed to avoid straining her ankle. She laughed at him and told him that she was injured not disabled but her older brother won’t even help her stand up so she was left with no choice but to eat on her bed.

But somehow she felt touched by her brother’s actions. He had been very attentive of her ever since they were young but she knew that there are times that she had been acting like his older sister instead of the other way around especially when it comes to his emotions.

Jon doesn’t have that much self-esteem that she has so she did her best to increase her brother’s confidence. Now, it was currently better and Jon learned how to trust and be proud of himself. It was an achievement for her but she hoped that he will do well in the wall. She won’t be there for him if someone will bully him again and she doesn’t know how he will fend for himself but she is positive that with Uncle Benjen’s guidance, Jon will be a great member of the Watch.

A knock on the door interrupted her eating and she was about to send the person away when the door opened and Jaime came inside her room.

She was biting on a meat and was so surprised to see her fiancée that she suddenly swallowed the meat without chewing on it causing her to choke. She coughed so hard just to push the meat down and reached for her water.

His next actions surprised Lyanna. He suddenly sat beside her on her bed and started to rub circles on her back. Finally when she was able to finally swallow the meat, she felt that she was pushed into the center of the spotlight with everyone looking at her and she suddenly does not know what to do.

Embarrassed, she bets that her face has been as red as beet. She hurriedly wiped her lips and mumbled an apology.

                “Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” She mumbled and Jaime just laughed at her.

Her face hasn’t recovered from embarrassment yet but she felt that she became even redder when Jaime laughed.

                “Don’t worry you are not the only person who choked when they saw me.” He responded and she just smiled stupidly at him.

She moved to put the small table that was used to hold her meals on the bed but Jaime suddenly touched her hand, she felt an unusual sensation from his touch causing her to look at him, to her surprise he was also looking at him, his face clearly showing that he felt the sensation too.

He cleared his throat then before speaking.       

                “I… uh… I’m going to put this down. I don’t want you to strain yourself.” He said as he lifted the small table and placed it near the door. She was currently alone in her room and Meraxes was outside, probably playing with Ghost or the others.

                “Thanks.” She murmured softly.

Then Jaime returned but now he sat on the chair near her bed. Lyanna straightened her back and combed her hair with her fingers; she knew that she looked like a peasant in her current clothes while he looked godly in his gold doublet and grey breeches.

                “So you probably heard about the news.” He said and she quirked an eyebrow, _what news?_ “The betrothal I mean.” He added and she almost thought that he sounded nervous.

 _Really? Ser Jaime Lannister, nervous? Slap me._ She thought and almost giggled at that. She didn’t know that the news of their betrothal would make him uncomfortable.

                “Yes. My brother Jon informed me through his “failed letter” and father confirmed it to me earlier.” She answered and Jaime nodded.

                “I’m sorry about that. The king has always thought himself a match maker but clearly he isn’t. Father too agreed to this so there’s no way we can even back out now. I hope you’re not angry.”

 _Me? Angry? I thought he was the one who’s angry. I was wrong but isn’t he nice?_ The naughty voice in her mind said but she pushed it away.

                “Oh no. Of course not. I was actually thinking that you’re the one who might be upset. I mean, you have been a Kingsguard all your life and your vows stated that you’ll be a part of it until you die and I was just a tramp pitied by the king because I looked like my dead aunt who was his first love.” She said, she bit her lip then. She wasn’t sure why she said that but if Jaime will ever tell the king about it, she’s dead. “Please don’t tell the king what I said.” She then added.

Jaime’s eyes lightened and she was rewarded by a soft chuckle that caused her stomach to flutter.

 _He even looks more handsome when he’s happy. I wonder if he’ll be happy with me._ The voice in her mind dreamily said again.

                “Don’t worry my dear, I shan’t tell the king that you claimed that he legitimized you because of your resemblance to his lady love and you feel offended about it.” He said and she frowned and crossed her arms around chest. “Hey. I was just joking.” He then said causing her lips to quirk upwards.

_He seemed to be a nice guy just like he acted on the last few days. Maybe this wedding is worth it._

                “Thank you.” She paused, not knowing what to say. She’ll probably look like an idiot now. She got tongue tied and she had no idea what she would tell him. She cleared her throat. “So, how do you like your stay here in Winterfell?” She asked. Jaime quirked an eyebrow.

                “Well, to be honest I don’t like the weather, it’s rather cold here in the North compared to the South but I’ve heard that the castle itself was built above a hot spring making it warmer even in the harshest winter.” He commented and she smiled.

                “Yes. You have to thank Bran the Builder for that. The architecture of the keep is wonderful and interesting and he did make a castle that would withstand the weather, no wonder we Starks had survived long years even in the coldest ones when people are dying.” She replied.

                “You Starks are hard to kill.” He said and she laughed.

                “I don’t think so. My Aunt, Uncle and Grandfather died in agony I believe.” She paused and looked at him, he suddenly looked tensed but she continued. “You were there right? You were there when they died?” She asked him. Jaime took a deep breath before he replied.

                “Yes. I was there.” He answered and he looked pained.

She knew that even if he won’t say it, he was clearly embarrassed that he wasn’t able to stop the Mad King. And she knew that a part of him believes that it was his fault that they died, she can feel his pain when she spoke of it.

                “You don’t have to worry. I don’t judge you because you didn’t help them. You were young I believe when it happened. You were the youngest of the Kingsguard and you were tasked to protect the king not to judge him. It wasn’t your fault that they died.” She said in a soft tone, he looked at her surprised like he didn’t expect the words that she said.

                “How could you even say that?” He asked.

                “You looked pained at the mention of my grandfather and uncle so I know that you clearly have an idea what happened especially that you were there. If you saved them, you would have died too. I believe that Mad King has no mind for reason, he was insane for choosing wildfire as his champion.” She added, recalling what her Uncle Elbert said.

                “How do you even know about this stuff? Your father wasn’t even there.”

                “Uncle Elbert told me. He said he had a friend who had seen what happened there.” She replied. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry or probe you with uncomfortable questions.” She then added. Jaime might think that she had no respect for privacy.

Jaime sighed but smiled afterwards.

                “Don’t worry, I don’t really mind but are you sure that your Ned Stark’s daughter?”

Lyanna smiled when his mood brightened.

                “Of course. How can I not be? From the seven of us, three only looked like our father; the other four looked like Lady Stark.” She answered and he laughed.

                “Aye, your right. You do favour your father’s appearance.” He said.

She smiled at him in return. She’ll probably have a great day.

 

* * *

 

 

               “Then one time, there was a Lord, I believe it was Manderly or Umber I think, which visited Winterfell to present his son to father for a match with Sansa. Sansa freighted the night before and can’t shut up about her dress for the event. Arya was very irritated that she wiped horse dung under the shoes that Sansa used. The next morning, when Sansa was asked to meet the Lord’s son. He commented about the weird smell coming from our sister. Poor Sansa, she was clearly embarrassed about it and Arya was reprimanded by Lady Stark and father.”

Jaime laughed heartily at the story that Lyanna told him about her siblings. The two of them have been talking for the past hour and he realized that she is indeed a funny company.

Surely it was a great match; he’ll never bore of her. She was fun, witty, adventurous and honest. Jaime believed that she may lack the knowledge of being a proper Lady; he knew that she was the perfect choice for him.

Yet, he can’t also forget what she said earlier. He was rather surprised to know that she knew about her Uncle and Grandfather’s death. He wondered who this Elbert is and how he was able to know the gruesome event.

Lyanna continued to speak but his attention flew past her to the thing that was standing around the corner. It was Lyanna’s harp; he suddenly stood up and went to check it.

                “You also play harp?” Lyanna’s question then surprised him and he turned to her and cleared his throat.

                “No, it’s just; your harp seems to be with high quality materials. I’m sure it is expensive.” He said in excuse.

                “Yes, I think so. I have that harp for years now and I believe what you said is right. It is indeed made of high quality materials. I only had the strings replaced thrice, the rest are original parts.” She explained.

                “Can I check it?” He asked. He wasn’t sure why he said that but he was drawn to the harp.

                “Sure. I don’t mind. Just be careful with it.” She answered and he nodded. He turned towards the harp again and slowly caressed the wooden surface.

But a part caught his attention. There were some weird markings in the wood and he bent his leg to check it closer.

His eyes widened and his breathing hitched when he saw the familiar markings.

 _Impossible._ He almost gasped when he realized what the markings were.

There were only two harps in the realm with the same markings, one was Princess Rhaeny’s harp and the other was Prince Rhaegar’s and basing on the size of the harp, this one was for an older person.

_No. It can’t be. It’s impossible. Why would Prince Rhaegar’s harp be in Winterfell and in Lyanna Snow’s possession?_

                “Is something wrong Jaime?” He heard Lyanna asked, he shook his head and stood up.

                “Where did you get the harp?” He asked instead, Lyanna looked quite surprised with the question but answered it anyway.

                “Well, Uncle Elbert gave that to me the moment I showed my love for music.” She answered.

_Could it be?_

He swallowed. There were rumours before about how Lyanna Stark died. They say that when Eddard Stark reached her, she was laying in the bed full of blood. Some say her brother killed her for disgracing their family while others say that she died stabbing herself after Rhaegar fell in the Trident.

The Dornishmen had added to the rumours of how Lyanna seduced Rhaegar and that they were lovers. A thought then came to his mind. _Impossible._

He slowly turned his gaze to Lyanna and studied her carefully. She can’t be, it was impossible. She and her brother can’t be Rhaegar Targaryen’s children with Lyanna Stark.

 _No, you’re just imagining things. If they were Targaryens, they should have Silver hair and purple eyes not Stark brown and grey eyes. Remember Targaryen seed has always been strong…. Yet..._ there was a yet, _Princess Rhaenys took after her mother._

                “Jaime? Are you alright? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost.” Lyanna again spoke. Her face was a little bit worried.

But this time, he wasn’t seeing Lyanna’s face; somehow, she also resembled Queen Rhaella. Jaime has always been fascinated with her beauty because she had delicate features that made her even more prettier compared to other women.

 _No, Jaime. Stop it. Just because you saw a marking that’s just similar to Rhaegar’s doesn’t mean something. Maybe Stark or Elbert rummaged at the castle when the Targaryen properties were moved to storage. It can’t mean a thing._ He said to himself again.

                “I’m fine Lyanna. I think I just felt a little bit of headache. I slept late last night maybe that’s why.” He lied and Lyanna pouted.

                “You can rest you know. I don’t really mind and I’m happy spending time with you Jaime.” She said and smiled.

It made his heart skip and he stared at her like she was the sun. She was beautiful there was no denying that but the more he looks at her, the more he can see Queen Rhaella’s face. He shook his head, he shouldn’t be thinking about these thoughts. It was terribly impossible.

                “Yes. I think it’s time for me to rest. I… I’ll see you soon.” He said and Lyanna nodded.

He was about to go to the door when he went back again and hurriedly kissed her on the forehead, earning a soft gasp from her.

He went out of the room surprised by his actions. _Why did I kiss her?_ He asked himself but it felt nice. He touched his lips and felt Lyanna’s skin there. He wondered what her lips tasted like.

The thoughts of Lyanna’s lips distracted him and he forgot about the mysterious harp that sat inside Lyanna’s chambers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> I'm not sure how I could add the Jon comparison (for the other readers who already read the unedited chapter 7 before) but I will try. I think the Winterfell scenes will take quite long 15-20 chapters perhaps but don't worry our heroes will soon be going to King's Landing and I'm thinking about interesting things to write and I'm still weighing if Lyanna will stay in King's Landing or will be dragged with the Catelyn/Tyrion drama. Anyway, I'll shut up now, I don't want to spoil you.
> 
> (The Arya/Sansa prank is also not that funny I think)
> 
> Tell me what you think of the new update and thanks in advance for the wonderful reviews and support you gave me. I'm truly grateful. :)
> 
> Up next... A Catelyn/Ned & Jaime/Cersei scenes that I hope won't disappoint you.


	10. The Confession & Confrontation

Ned had been worried about his wife ever since Bran’s accident. She has never left their son’s side waiting for every moment for him to wake up, guarding him not eating and not sleeping. He was worried because of her significant loss of weight and the black circles forming under her eyes.

His Cate, his once beautiful and glowing Catelyn was now slowly fading away and he didn’t want that. And she needs to come out of Bran’s room, little Rickon needs her too.

As he entered his son’s room, his wife looked up to him, her eyes puffy from crying and he can’t help but feel sorry for her. He walked towards his son’s bed and brushed the auburn curls on his hair.

Bran would have enjoyed the king’s visit here, he would have meet the knights and talked to them. He would have loved King’s Landing and he would have been a squire of a great Lord but now, he can’t. Maester Luwin said that he won’t be able to walk all his life after the accident.

It was a cruel fate for a small boy like him even if Ned hated the fact that his son would forever be a cripple, he would rather live with it than lose him. But he also needs his wife too, now that his days are numbered here in Winterfell, there is nothing more he likes to but to spend his time with his wife.

                “How does he fare?” He asked her. Catelyn was staring down, her hands weaving some dolls from the straw on her hands.

                “Still asleep. I don’t even know if he’ll wake up.” Catelyn answered. Gone was her once cheerful voice that made Ned’s gloomy days bright. He sighed and went near his wife; he held her hand and squeezed it gently.

                “You must come out of the room Cate. This is not healthy anymore. Bran will wake up. He is a Stark. He is strong.” He said softly and Catelyn broke down into sobs.

                “How can I come out of the room knowing that my child is still on his deathbed and hasn’t woken up after days of being in coma? I wished that it was just one of your bastards that fell from the damned tower not my Bran!” Catelyn exclaimed and it sent a sharp pang of guilt and hurt in his heart.

_“What of the children Ned? I think it’s time we tell them the truth. Especially your wife, do you see how she treats them? The hateful looks she throws at them?”_

Arthur Dayne’s words came into his mind. He was right. Catelyn hated Lyanna and Jon because she thought that they will be forever the reminder of his _betrayal._ Which in truth he did not do.

He suffered a great deal of consequence after claiming them as his, he started to love Catelyn but she found it hard to trust him anymore.

 _Maybe you should have told her the truth seventeen years ago. But you made her suffer. Look at the children. They suffered too, they are innocent of what has happened yet Catelyn blames them for something you didn’t do._ A voice inside his mind said and he sighed.

                “You shouldn’t say that Cate. They are innocent and they weren’t even here when it happened.” He said and his wife just gave him a pained look. “Listen; there is something really important I need to tell you but not here. I want you to go to the godswood later. It’s very important and you must know it before it’s too late.”

She just nodded in response and he kissed her forehead.

                “I love you Cate.” He whispered before he walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Ned found himself sitting on top on the great roots of the weirwood tree in the godswood waiting for Cate. Since the arrival of the Royal Party, he can’t risk talking to Cate in Bran’s chambers as he can’t trust the walls of Winterfell with the King and the Lannister siblings here.

The godswood had been his sanctuary in the place and he always visit it whenever he had an important decision to make, the peace and the silence of the place clears his minds from doubts and troubles and helps him decide.               

And now, he was in the godswood to tell Catelyn the biggest secret he kept for the past seventeen years. He had been thinking about it the moment that the letter of Jon Arryn’s death and the King’s visit to the North arrived.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air. He would surely miss it here. He would miss the peace that the godswood of Winterfell offers him. He would miss staring at his reflection on the small lake of water and he would miss cleaning Ice here. He would miss the silence and the safety that this place offers him.

King’s Landing will be different. It has been a long time since he last visited it and he knew that it is as dangerous as before, that the beauty of the place hides the foul schemes that the people lives in it does. However he was determined to protect his friend’s life. A payment for the suffering Robert has been experiencing because of his broken heart caused by Lyanna’s death.

He may not be able to tell him the truth about his sister’s demise then maybe he can make up by protecting him. Ned always wondered why Robert married Cersei Lannister, for him the Lannister’s shouldn’t be trusted especially after what the Kingslayer did to the King he sworn to protect and what Tywin Lannister ordered the Mountain and Amory Lorch to do to the innocent children of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell.

He wondered what would have happened had Rhaegar Targaryen lived and became King. He wondered what would have happened to the two children he vowed to protect. They should have been living in King’s Landing now, enjoying the lavishness of Royal life and not here in the North, not suffering and their parents alive and well. They should be treated by respect and importance and not be hated. They should be the heirs to the Iron Throne and they should be learning how to rule a kingdom.

Now, Lyanna is a Stark and will marry Jaime Lannister before they travel for King’s Landing. If he only had the power, he would prevent the wedding from happening. Yet, he can’t and even if he tried what life could he possibly give Lyanna?

She was born with noble blood and she is a Princess. She deserves more than a lowborn Lord. She deserves a great keep or even the Iron Throne itself. But Robert would kill Lyanna if he knew that she is Rhaegar’s daughter and Robert would hate him for keeping the truth. Robert would curse his sister instead of loving her.

                “Ned.”

Catelyn’s soft voice woke him up from his thoughts and he turned to see her standing just a few meters behind him. He felt relieved to see her there and somehow happy that she managed to get out of Bran’s chambers after days of sulking there and waiting for their son to wake up.

                “Come here and sit with me.”

He patted the space beside him and Catelyn nodded and sat on it. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around hers. She felt light and fragile around his arms and he can see the white hairs growing from her once fiery hair. He smiled. They were now aging and he doesn’t know when the two of them will be taken away from each other but he wanted to continue living a happy life with his wife.

                “I don’t know what to do Ned. Bran, Maester Luwin says he will wake up but it’s been days! Why hasn’t he waked up yet? He should be waking up now!” She began to sob and Ned’s embrace grew tighter and he started to run his hand on her hair to comfort her.

He can count the times that she cried on one hand—the day that Brandon died in the hands of Aerys Targaryen (Arthur had told him the details and his blood boiled with so much hate for the Mad King), the day that he married her, and the day that he returned from war with two babes in his arms.

Now, she was crying again and he can’t help but feel guilty.

                “I wished it would have been Lyanna who’s not waking up right now. I wished it would have been Jon or Lyanna who had an accident. I don’t care whether they’ll be hurt or not as long as Bran’s okay.” She said with her voice full of hate and Ned can’t help but feel angry about his wife’s words but he knew that it was his own fault why she hated the twins.

                “Cate, you can’t just wish for that to happen. The two are innocent Cate. They are also suffering. Lyanna’s just woken up from coma. She’s also hurt like Bran.” He said with the softest tone he can bring his lips to say but Catelyn narrowed her eyes in response and pulled away from his hug, her face scrunched.

                “Seventeen years ago, you rode off with Robert Baratheon to war. I waited for you patiently, praying and hoping that you are alive and well, for you to come back to me and Robb. But you came back a year later with another woman’s children. I may have not loved you by then, but those children they’ll forever remind me that once, you dishonoured me.” She said bitterly as the tears fell from her blue eyes once again.

Ned took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_I need to tell her, to end this suffering of hers to prevent her from further hating the children._

But can he tell her the truth? He knew that Catelyn can be trusted with secrets. And he was very sure that she’ll keep this for him and for the safety of the children.

_Gods, Rhaegar Targaryen! The moment you took away my sister you had made my life a living hell!_

He silently cursed the dead man. He should have been here, Rhaegar should have been here to protect his children and he shouldn’t be doing Rhaegar’s job. Rhaegar should have been King. Instead of running away with his sister he should have overthrown the Mad King himself. Then this shouldn’t have happened. Ned then won’t be tangled with his life’s drama. And the children shouldn’t have suffered this fate, to be separated from each other.

Arthur was right. He should have told Catelyn a long time ago and spared the children from her hatred. Lyanna and Jon would have a happy childhood by then. But he didn’t, instead he made the three of them suffer instead of making them happy. He failed as a husband and as an uncle. And he didn’t deserve them after all of this.

He took a deep breath and held his wife. It was time he should tell her the truth. He can’t control what will happen to him in King’s Landing. And if anything happens, then he was positive that Catelyn will do her best to protect Lyanna and Jon if she knew the truth.

                “Cate….” He began. He felt nervous. Can he do this? He should. For Lyanna, for Jon and for Cate. He should do this.

Catelyn looked at him, her blue eyes still full of tears. He sighed.              

                “There’s something important I need to tell you Cate… I’ve kept a secret that I should have told you a long time ago that shouldn’t have resulted to this….” He said and Catelyn wiped the tears with the back of her hands and looked at him in question.

He gently pushed aside her lose hair that was currently damped with tears.

                “What is it Ned?” She asked, her voice still trembling from sobbing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath again.

                “It’s about the children; Lyanna and Jon.”

He looked at her pained at the mention of bastards. He again took another deep breath, his heart hammered inside his chest. He was nervous! He didn’t know how Cate will react to this. She was going through a lot after Bran’s accident.

                “What about them Ned?” Catelyn asked, her expression pained and it made him grimace.

                “I… I lied to you Cate… the children… Lyanna and Jon… they are not mine…” He said and Catelyn looked at him with disbelief.

                “What are you talking about Ned? Of course they are your children! They are Starks there’s no doubt with that.” She responded.

                “They’re not mine.” He repeated again and Catelyn’s brow furrowed.

                “I don’t understand if they’re not yours, then who are their parents? Why do they look like Starks?” She asked him.

He sighed. Telling the truth was sometimes harder compared to lying. When he lied, he just told her that they’re his and now he’ll be taking back the lie he made seventeen years ago. He held her hand and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes.

                “The twins are Lyanna’s not mine…. They’re… they’re the children of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen…”

He felt the big weight from his shoulders suddenly being taken away after he told his wife the secret that he kept for years. Catelyn gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widened in surprise.

                “What did you say?” She asked again, trying to clarify if she heard it right or if her mind was toying with her.

                “I’m not Lyanna and Jon’s father. Rhaegar Targaryen is.” He again said, her eyes widened and it showed disbelief.

                “How come? How did that happen? Does that mean Lyanna?” She asked. She doesn’t need to finish what she was saying as Ned already knew what she was meant.

                “Yes. Lyanna wasn’t kidnapped by Rhaegar, she willingly went with him. She loved him and she had his children. His trueborn children, I lied to you to protect them Cate. I hope you understand why. Robert… He can’t know about them. He’ll kill the two; they’ll be forever the reminder that he won’t be having Lyanna even if she lived.”

                “Gods… Ned…” Catelyn said, she was looking at him and he knew that she was still processing the things he said.

“After the siege of Storm’s End, I went to Dorne to free Lyanna from being held captive but when I arrived there, Lyanna is lying on a bed full of blood with two brown haired babies lying on her chest… She made me promise to keep them safe before she died… She told me to keep them safe from Robert… I cannot say that they are Lyanna’s children because Robert would know then who their father is… He would kill them Cate… he would kill them like what they did to the other children… to Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys… I cannot just let them… even if they are Rhaegar’s children, they also have the blood of winter in them… they are still Lyanna’s children… my blood… my niece and nephew…” He said as tears wet his eyes when he recalled that painful day when he lost his sister and he got hold of the twins.

She remained silent and Ned was afraid that she might stand up and run to Robert and tell him the truth. Though in his mind, he felt comfort as this was the lie that he always wanted to tell her, the only lie he made that resulted to this mess. However he knew that the lying was necessary, if Catelyn knew about it and was nice with the children, people would become suspicious but he knew that what he did only hurt his loved ones. But now, as he told her, he hoped that she would reach out at the children.

“Gods Ned! I… I… I hated them all their lives because I thought that they are yours… I told our children to stay away from them because I always see them as the reminder of your unfaithfulness but… I was wrong… Gods Ned, why did you even lie? I shouldn’t have… Oh. I’m so sorry!” She finally said, he hugged her instead and felt happy that she didn’t run and finally forgiven him for what he did.

“It was for their protection Cate. If anyone knows about this, not only Robert will want them dead. The Martells would also want them eliminated. They will remind them of Rhaegar’s infidelity and of their kin dishonoured. They already hated Lyanna and I don’t want the children to be hated too.” He replied and Catelyn nodded.

“I should have known. I’m very sorry Ned. I know that it is a bit late but I need to make it up to them.” She said.

“Just promise me one thing Cate.” He said and Catelyn looked at him curiously. “Please promise me you won’t tell anyone about this.”

“I promise Ned. I will do my best to protect them. I love you.” She then whispered.

“I love you too Cate. Now go, Bran needs you.” He whispered in answer and Catelyn nodded and stood up to go back to the castle leaving him finally at peace.

Now all he had to deal about is Robert and Lyanna’s wedding to Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer.

 

* * *

 

 

               “You have been avoiding me brother.”

Jaime had just finished his bath when his sister came. He was still wearing a towel and his hair was still wet and the water from it was dripping on his bare chest. Cersei quickly bolted the door and hungrily gazed at his half naked form.

It disgusted him. The fact that this woman in front of him was just touched by another man two nights ago. She didn’t even made an effort to talk to him during the three days he avoided her and he caught her humping with another man. He was still hurt but then he knew he can manage, he can’t waste another minute of his life loving an unfaithful girl when he had forever remained loyal to her.

                “As you see my dear sister, I had been busy.” He answered and walked to the closet to fetch fresh pair of tunic and breeches.

He didn’t even mind if her eyes were following him. Today, he wanted to visit Lyanna again and he completely had chased the thoughts of Lyanna being a Targaryen out of his mind for it was impossible.

                “Busy with the wolf-whore?” She asked, her eyes narrowed with anger.

He turned to her direction as he pulled his breeches up to cover his lower half and securely tied its laces. He felt anger surge into him as his sister called his intended a whore when it was her who was whoring around not Lyanna.

                “Might I ask you where you have been this few days dear sister? Are you not whoring around yourself?” He asked and Cersei’s face reddened, he does not know if it was of embarrassment or anger but he really doesn’t care. It didn’t take her long to regain her composure and she held her head high, like she always does whenever Robert insults or slaps her.

                “I don’t know what you mean brother.” She said and started walking elegantly towards him. She placed her head and hand on his chest and he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her soft warm body.

                “I’ve miss you brother, I haven’t seen you for days and now I get to hear the news that you’re marrying the bastard girl.” She said in her seductively sweet voice that usually turns him on, but after his discovery he can’t even bring himself to harden even if he tried to recall the feel of her naked body against his.

                “Robert relieved me from my duties and father has consented to this marriage.” He answered timidly and pulled away from him.

She looked at him, her green eyes blazing with anger.

                “And you allowed it?” She asked angrily.

                “Yes.” He answered quickly.

                “You’re joking brother.” She said as she went to sit on his bed and started toying with her long golden hair that he used to caress and tug during their love making.

He moved to pull the tunic over his head and went to get his boots.

                “I’m not joking sister. I intend to marry Lyanna Stark within a fortnight and we’ll stay in the capitol for three months and proceed to the Rock to claim my rightful place as father’s heir.” He answered as he sat on the chair near his bed and went to tie the laces of his boots.

                “You can’t do that. You promised me. We promised to be together Jaime; we promised that we will only be for each other. That was why you became a Kingsguard right? To be with me and no one else.” Cersei said angrily as she looked at him with narrowed eyes but he didn’t meet them and just continued fixing his footwear. When he was done he lifted his chin and looked at her with a face void of any emotion.

                “I intended to keep my end of the bargain sister but I discovered something that made me think about your sincerity and faithfulness in this relationship.” He answered and went to get his doublet that his squire prepared earlier this morning.

                “And what is that dear brother? What did you discover that made you doubt my faithfulness? I have always been loyal to you brother. There is no one else but you in my heart.” She answered and he chuckled bitterly causing her to furrow her brows.

                “Faithful? You’re faithful to me?” He laughed bitterly. “How about you tell me about your relationship with our dear cousin Lancel?” He asked again and Cersei’s eyes widened but she quickly regained it and smiled.

                “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said and looked away from him. He walked towards her and kneeled in front of her and pulled her face to force her to look at him.

                “Tell me sister, how long have you been fucking our good cousin? Huh?” He asked again, this time his voice was rather irritated and harsh.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about brother, why would I fuck him when I have you?” She said sweetly and moved her hand to cup his face but he pulled away causing her to scowl.

                “I want to believe you sister. I still love you, you know. But the moment I saw you with him, I realized that I was nothing more than your pawn. So dear sister, there is nothing you can do if I wanted to marry Lyanna Stark.” He said as he stood up from the floor.

                “Lyanna Stark is dead brother, there is only a bastard girl here whose name is Lyanna Snow.” She hissed and he laughed.

                “Your husband legitimized her to make her fit to become a highborn Lord’s wife.” He said, he wanted to mention that the reason was to dismiss the rumours of his relationship to her but he didn’t bring it up. He wanted to let her think that he willingly accepted this match to get even.

                “Once a bastard, always a bastard.” She spat and stood up from the bed and moved towards him. “Even if you’ll marry her brother, you’ll still be thinking of me. We belong to each other Jaime. We’re meant to be together and not with someone else. You’ll only be complete with me; she won’t make you feel whole, only I can do that.” She said.

“Enjoy her as much as you can but mind you brother, I don’t like sharing what’s mine with another. You’ll come back to me.” She added before she reached for the door and slammed it behind her.

He sighed. _So much for not telling her about what I saw._ He thought. Now, his day began differently as he hoped. However Cersei’s words made him worry. She was dangerous when she gets angry and he felt his stomach churn at the thought that Cersei might harm Lyanna.

The girl was innocent of all of this; she was just matched with him and was caught with his complicated relationship with his sister. But if Cersei tried to raise a finger on her or if just one strand of Lyanna’s hair fell because of her, he won’t be showing her mercy. She mustn’t dare touch his betrothed or she’ll end up regretting it.

_And when did he started to become protective of Lyanna?_

 

 

 

 

 


	11. The Golden Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and the Queen might punish her for her insolence and lack of manners but still, she wanted to teach him a lesson for even saying that his brother and Theon lacked the skills. She bets that she can even take him down in a matter of seconds.

_The little she-wolf waited for her older brother wolf to arrive at her side as she reached the heart of the forest. She stood perfectly still and careful not to startle the prey that she has been eyeing for a while now. She can practically hear the heartbeat and the gush of blood flowing in its veins with her heightened hearing. She licked her lips as she smelled its intoxicating scent._

_Finally when her brother came they quickly positioned themselves in attack, the deer was bigger than the two of them since they were still young that is why they needed to pounce on it together. They moved forward, silently lifting their paws from the ground and stalked their prey which was still grazing on the soft grass clearly unconscious of what will happen to her._

_The scent of the deer became overwhelming and her older brother suddenly snarled and dived for it, but before he can reach it, the deer started run away. She glared at her brother and growled at him angry for his carelessness causing them to lose their prey again. The snow white wolf with blood red eyes, her twin brother whimpered softly and nudged the side of her head asking for sort of apology, she accepted it and then lifted her head and trotted away._

_Again, they were to hunt the deer that got away. It may have run but they can still smell it and it was still nearby. She and her brother ran and followed its trail, this time they were more careful and even more silent than the first approach. When they finally cornered the deer, they jumped together and she went for its throat while her brother went for its leg to immobilize it once her attack fails._

_The taste of blood entered her mouth and she felt a warm sensation coming into her stomach as she drank it. The deer fell on the forest ground still warm and its pulse still beating but it won’t be too long before its life fades from it._

_She and her brother feasted for its meat, tearing its limbs and muscles and enjoyed the warm feel and taste in her mouth. As soon as they were satisfied, they left its carcass lying there for scavengers to finish._

Lyanna’s eyes opened wide and she hurriedly sat up on her bed, panting, sweating and tasting the blood in her mouth. She hurriedly looked at her surroundings and found out that she was still inside her room in Winterfell. Her dream, _it was so vivid_ and she had not experienced it as an observer but she was the wolf herself. What’s surprising is that, her brother wolf looks exactly like Ghost. And she swore that the dream seemed so real that it could have happened in reality.

She looked around to check for Meraxes and saw that her wolf wasn’t inside her room. Probably Jon had taken her wolf outside for early morning walks that Ghost and Meraxes often enjoy. She glanced at the window and learned that it was still early. She sighed and moved to walk to her bathing room.

As her feet hit the cold marble floor, she hurriedly stood up and checked if her left ankle was still hurting. The maester visited her yesterday and told her that she can go out of her room once she won’t be feeling pain while walking. There was no pain whatsoever so she confidently strutted towards the small baths located inside her chambers.

Today, she’ll probably go to the yards and practice her bow or watch Jon and Theon spar. She hasn’t seen Robb for days now but she was certain that her older brother had probably visited her when she was unconscious and she wondered how he reacted to the news of her betrothal with Jaime Lannister.

When the betrothal entered her mind, she can’t help but blush as she glanced at the winter roses arranged on a small vase near her bed. She moved towards it and smelled its sweet fragrance and smiled. Yesterday, Jaime visited her again after his sudden detachment two days ago. She didn’t really mind it but she was happy that he visited her again (this time with flowers) and they continued to talk about their childhood.

She learned many things from him and she somehow became intrigued with Casterly Rock. He told her of how he would jump off from the cliffs of the Rock down to the sea. She suddenly felt the surge of excitement growing inside her as she learned many things about her future home.

Jaime had been too kind with her, as he went to visit her yesterday, he brought not only the roses but also he had arranged lunch to be delivered in her room and they ate together (she didn’t choke again). She dreamily sighed as she remembered his soft smiles and laughs. She wondered if he would spend his time with her today.

She hurried towards the baths and readied herself. Since she was sick, she didn’t have time for her appearance but now, she thought of maybe dressing up a bit. As Jaime’s betrothed she felt that she needed to look presentable so that she won’t embarrass him. She had to live up to the standards of Lannisters as they were considered as the wealthiest family in the realm.

Her bath consists of warm water, the scent of lavenders and aloe. She scrubbed herself and her hair clean before she finally rinsed herself.

She went out of the baths to dry her body and hair. She put on a simple grey shift and moved to comb her wavy hair which was now reaching her hips. As soon as her hair dried, she went to the closet and checked for available dresses.

She didn’t really have the luxury of having a lot of presentable dresses but she does her best to save money from the allowance their father gave them every month to buy materials for her gowns. Even if she had been a disaster in sewing when she was young, she forced herself to learn so that she could be able to make herself wonderful gowns like Sansa does.

A simple grey gown with embroidered vines and flowers caught her eye and she put it on. It didn’t have complicated laces so she didn’t really need assistance to put it on, it hugged her developing womanly figure but it was rather modest. It has slits on each side that reaches her knees for her to move freely when she decides to use it for sparring or horseback riding. A pair of grey colored trousers came with it so that her legs won’t be exposed. She paired her dress with a set of grey shoes.

She then moved to braid her hair into her preferred fish tail style. She smirked at her reflection in the vanity and poured her favorite winter rose perfume before she headed outside.

                “Lya, are you sure that you can already go out?” Jon said as the two of them met at the hallway leading to the Great Hall. She rolled her eyes. Her brother seemed to make her feel that she was having some sort of disease that she can’t go out of her bed.

                “Of course brother! Maester Luwin told me that I can go out as long as I don’t feel pain on my ankle, which there isn’t so I’m fine now.” She said as she linked her arm around his and they started walking towards the hall.

                “That’s great to know. Do you want to join me and Theon break our fast? We will spar afterwards. Maybe you’d like to watch too?” He asked.

                “That would be nice. I haven’t seen Greyjoy for days now. Have he even visited me when I was sick? I’m beginning to think that he isn’t my friend.” She mocked sulked and Jon laughed.

                “Theon and Robb had been visiting you every day but of course you won’t know that because you’re unconscious.”

Her heart leapt at the mention of Robb visiting her but feels saddened by the fact that she was now betrothed and she and Robb haven’t settled their “score” yet with each other.

                “Are you alright? You suddenly became silent?” Jon then asked and she looked at her brother absently.

                “I-I’m fine. Just a little bit dizzy but I’m fine.”

Jon looked at her almost weighing if she was telling the truth or not. They were now standing on the arch of the great hall and they were interrupted when Arya suddenly run towards her when she saw her.

                “Lya! I’m glad you’re okay!” Arya chirped and she smiled at the concern of her little sister.

                “I’m fine now little wolf. How about you? Did you give Septa Mordane headache again? Or did you play another prank on Sansa?” She asked and Arya shook her head.

                “I haven’t done anything. I’m worried about you and Bran. But I’m happy that you are now okay Lyanna.” Her youngest sister said and she felt her heart touched by her sincere act of concern.

She too was worried with Bran after Jon told her that both of them were caught in an accident but Bran was worse. She didn’t even believe that Bran would fall after the hundredths of time she climbed the towers and walls in Winterfell. A part of her believes that someone might have been behind it and it wasn’t just a simple fall.

They moved to the dining table and Arya started to complain again about how Septa Mordane would complement Sansa’s stitching and totally ignore hers. Then Arya told her that she wanted to learn swordsmanship like how they were taught by Uncle Elbert.

At the mention of the man she then wondered where he is, she rarely saw him when the Royal party arrived in Winterfell.

                “Have you seen Uncle Elbert?” She then asked Jon before she nibbled her bread. Jon shook his head as he drank water to help him swallow the egg he just munched on.

                “Haven’t seen him. Father said he was sent to White Harbour to check on the trade between Pyke and the North.” Jon answered and she just nodded.

Robb then came inside the great hall and was surprised to see her.

                “Hey Robb!” She greeted her older brother but suddenly he went away without even greeting her back like he used to. She frowned.

                “What’s wrong with you and Robb?” Theon suddenly asked and she swallowed her bacon hurriedly. “You have been avoiding each other after the King came in Winterfell and he somehow acts a bit edgy and irate.”

Well, she can’t just tell him that they had a “lovers quarrel” or probably it would have been “breakup” because they won’t be together again after the betrothals.

                “I don’t have any idea.” She lied and let Theon and Jon weigh her words.

                “So, how do you feel being engaged to the Kingslayer? I heard that you’ll be marrying him within a fortnight.” Theon then said and she winced at the mention of _Kingslayer._

                “Don’t call him that. His name is Ser Jaime. It is not good to call him that name.” She warned but Theon shrugged.

                “The King calls him that, your father too. I don’t see anything wrong with calling him by that name. He did kill a king you know.” Theon countered and she frowned.

                “A mad king.” She corrected. “A mad king who probably deserved his death.”

                “And he broke his vows and killed him despite being a kingsguard tasked to protect the King.”

                “He must have a reason why he did that. If I were in his shoes I would probably do the same. He was young when he served the Kingsguard you know. He probably was horrified by the mad things Aerys done.” She countered again and defended her fiancee.

Even if she doesn’t know why he killed the Mad King, she still thinks that he probably had the reason why he did that and refused to tell her father.

                “Stop it Theon. You should respect Ser Jaime; he’ll soon be part of the family just like you.” Jon said and Theon snorted in response.

                “I’m not even in anyway related to you.” Theon replied.

                “You might not be but we considered you a brother Theon.” Jon replied and she nodded.

She and Theon were not the closest but she had considered their father’s ward as a brother even if he did try to kiss her once and was rewarded by a beating from Robb.

After breakfast, Theon and Jon went to spar while Lyanna visited the library to get a book and followed the two outside. It was neither hot nor cold so she decided to sit outside and read a book about the Targaryen dragons while watching her brother and friend practice sword play.

Meraxes and Ghost finally showed up and she was surprised to see blood on their fur almost like in her dreams but she shook the thought away from her mind. She sat near the kennels while Ghost lay on the ground and Meraxes jumped on her lap.

The two of them were now as big as a middle size dog despite just being a month old. She was also surprised that their direwolves already knew how to hunt in an early age but she bets it was because they were different breeds from the usual wolves just like dragons are.

She continued to stroke Meraxes fur while she read an entry about Silverwing, Queen Alysanne’s dragon when Prince Joffrey and his body guard Sandor Clegane appeared a few meters beside her, their eye fixed on Jon and Theon practicing.

“It’s so pathetic seeing the bastard and the rebel ward fighting off each other. They aren’t even using real swords. Don’t you think so dog?” The Prince said in a tone he never used when speaking with Sansa.

 _How arrogant._ She thought to herself. Just by looking at his elegant fingers and hands she bets that he hasn’t even swung a sword himself. She knew because years of wielding swords started to make hands calloused but she was able to cure it by massaging her hand and applying some oil after practicing her swords.

She never wanted to cross paths with the Prince; she had observed him with Sansa and Lyanna thought that he was nothing more than an insolent little prick. She doesn’t know what Sansa saw in this golden haired boy who was rather irritating and has a woman’s mouth.

“I could easily defeat them with one swift move.” He spoke again. “And why does Lord Stark allowed the traitor’s son and his bastard even join us here? He should be keeping them away. It is an insult to the royal family to see even mingle with these people.”

Lyanna gritted her teeth. It was too much now, even if he was a Prince, he doesn’t have the right to insult her brother and Theon. And here in Winterfell, their Lord father treated them equally not caring if they were sons of traitors or bastards.

 She slammed her book shut and looked at the golden prince with contempt.

“If you are so confident about your skills your grace, how about we try it? I would be honoured to be your competition.”

She smirked; the Prince looked at her with his cold hateful eyes that were almost the same shade as his Uncle Jaime’s. She sometimes wondered if the boy was even his father’s son. He looked nothing like Robert Baratheon and he was purely a Lannister with his golden hair and green eyes that were always cold and full of malice.

                “I don’t spar with woman girl.” He answered, Lyanna knew that dangers of her current actions. She shouldn’t be talking to the prince this way, especially when he was with his bodyguard.

The King and the Queen might punish her for her insolence and lack of manners but still, she wanted to teach him a lesson for even saying that his brother and Theon lacked the skills. She bets that she can even take him down in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, I may be woman your grace but I can wield a sword as any man would do. Do you want to try your grace?” She taunted him again and Ghost and Meraxes both growled angrily.  

She noticed the Prince flinched and took a step back at the sight of her direwolf but she didn’t mind. See, the direwolves were already enough to make him wet his pants and he can’t even say yes to a woman challenging him! Such a pity.

                “Just because my father legitimized you and my uncle wants to marry you doesn’t give you the right to speak to me that way, _bastard whore!”_ He hissed and Lyanna gasped and Meraxes and Ghost growled even louder _. How dare this Prince insult her, he had no right_ , she gritted her teeth at his comment and her fists curled into stones.

Somehow she felt relieved that Jon was a few meters away and he can’t hear the conversation.

_You stupid little prick. I’m gonna tear your handsome face apart._

Before she can even respond a voice interrupted them.

                “Didn’t your mother ever teach you about manners and respect Joffrey? Lady Lyanna here will be the wife of your Uncle Jaime and the future lady of the Rock. Your father will be displeased if he’ll hear that you called the daughter of his best friend a whore. So will your Uncle, I’m not sure how he’ll take it once he knows you called his betrothed a whore.”

Standing now beside her was Tyrion Lannister; he was smiling as he looked at his nephew who was now red with rage.

“I don’t care. I don’t even know why grandfather agreed to this marriage.” He answered. Tyrion just sighed. “She’s nothing but a legitimized bastard and there are so many highborn ladies that are far worthy of Uncle Jaime.”

_Ah, so because I was a bastard I don’t deserve your uncle? Mind you idiot Prince, I may not be a trueborn I still am worthy to marry someone._

                “Lady Lyanna is worth a hundred highborn ladies and her beauty and grace exceeds them. It’s a perfect match don’t you think? The most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms and the beauty of the North. I’m sure your grandfather wants to see some brown haired grandchildren with sense rather than seeing dumb golden princes like you… Apologize to her immediately or your Uncle Jaime will hear of this.”

Lyanna’s heart almost swelled when Tyrion called her beauty of the North but didn’t stop giggling when the dwarf called his nephew a dumb golden Prince. Joffrey shot her a warning look and glared at his uncle before he mumbled a very silent apology.

                “I heard your father ask you to pay your respects to Lord and Lady Stark about their young boy. Why don’t you go there instead?” Tyrion said and Joffrey smirked.

                “Why would I do that? The boy means nothing to me. My visit won’t change the fact that he’ll die and I can’t stand the wailing of women. ” The Prince answered and Lyanna’s knuckles lose its color at his words. She may never be close to Lady Stark but Bran was her brother. When they were all busy praying for his safety this idiot doesn’t even care.

She was now ready to stand and hit him when she felt a warm hand stop her; she looked down to see Tyrion holding her arm. He was smiling at her and the look on his eyes almost says “ _let me handle this.”_

A loud slap echoed through the courtyards and Lyanna winched at the sound of it. She didn’t expect the little man to hit his nephew but she rather felt satisfied and even smirk at it. She saw the Hound’s lips also formed into a thin smile and she wondered why. He didn’t even move a bit when Tyrion raised his arm to his nephew but maybe the Hound also thought that his master needs a beating.

                “One word and I’ll hit you again.” Tyrion warned, Joffrey held his face, his nostrils flared with rage and his face was as red as the slap mark on his cheek.

                “I’m telling mother!” He exclaimed and Lyanna felt nervous, she would surely be punished. Tyrion rewarded him with another slap, this time on the opposite side of where he hit him first.

                “Go tell your mother! But first you will visit Lord and Lady Stark, you will fall on your knees and tell them how very sorry you are and that your prayers are with them. Do. You. Understand?”

                “You can’t…!” Another slap again and Lyanna doesn’t know if she’ll still feel nervous but right now she enjoyed watching Lord Tyrion slapping his nephew and she wondered how it would feel like if she can also slap the Prince. Ah, the feeling of Joffrey’s warm face under her hands and the stinging sensation of the slap made her excited.

Jon and Theon already noticed the commotion and watched them curiously, she just signalled them not to join and the two returned sparring.

                “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” The dwarf asked again. This time, Joffrey didn’t answer and instead walked passed them, hitting her shoulder in the process. Tyrion smiled triumphantly and the Hound snickered before his expression changed into something serious again.

                “He’ll never forget that little lord.” The Hound spoke for the first time.

                “I hope so. If he forgets be a good dog and remind him.” He said before he turned to her. “Lady Lyanna, how about you accompany me instead? I would like to know my future sister a little better.” He offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it and tucked the book under her arm.              

Meraxes followed behind them and Tyrion gave the wolf a knowing look. Meraxes seemed to behave around Tyrion probably thinking that the half man was no harm to his mistress. They started to walk towards the gates of the castle up to the town.

“You shouldn’t have done that my lord. Prince Joffrey might take it against you and tell his mother.” She said. Tyrion just chuckled.

                “Oh, don’t worry, his father rather encourages me to discipline his child. Cersei failed to groom him to become a proper Prince. He instead acts like an insolent brat. I’m sorry if he insulted you or your brother.” He responded. Somehow she felt that she and Tyrion might become good friends in the future. The little lord was nice and funny.

 “By the way, I would like to congratulate you on your engagement to my brother. I’m happy that he is finally taking off his white cloak and will leave King’s Landing. The place gave him nothing but nightmares.”

                “Nightmares?” She asked, confused. _Why would Jaime experience nightmares in King’s Landing?_

 _“_ Surely you know about what he did to the Mad King?” She nodded. “His actions and the war years ago still give him nightmares.”

                “Would you also go with us to Casterly Rock?” She asked out of nowhere. She was still afraid of living in a keep without someone she knew. If only she could bring Arya with her.

                “I think so; my brother would love to have me there. And I will be happy to be of your company Lady Lyanna. I believe that you will be a good wife to my brother.” He said and she blushed.

                “I hope so my lord. I haven’t talk to your brother yet but I hope we can get to spend time with each other before our wedding.” Tyrion sighed at that.

                “Jaime is just surprised about the news. All his life he thought that he’ll forever remain a Kingsguard but I know that he is destined to become a good Lord. He’ll come around soon.” He said that with a smile and Lyanna felt reassured. She’ll wait for Jaime to open up and hopefully it won’t take long. She wanted to learn more about her Lord Husband.

                “Thank you my----“

                “Tyrion. You’ll now be a part of the family so you can call me by my name.” He said.

                “Of course. Thank you for your advice Tyrion. Perhaps you can also call me by my name. I’m still not used to be called Lady Lyanna.” She replied and the little lord chuckled.

Then his eyes moved to the book she tucked under her arm.

                “You’re a fan of dragons?” He asked and she chuckled.

                “Yes, I have been interested with them since I was young. My father said that I could identify every dragon from Aegon the Conqueror up to the last dragon and their riders when I was young. And up until now I still now each dragon’s name and their riders by heart.”

                “Interesting. I too am a fan of dragons. How about history? Do you also like history?” He asked again and she nodded.

                “Yes, what’s your favorite part? Mine’s the conquest and the Dance of the Dragons.” She said.

                “You’re a big fan of the Targaryens. I think the King wouldn’t like that but I think that they did have an interesting addition to our history. Mine’s the Blackfyre rebellion and of course and the Doom of Valyria.” He replied and she was amazed by how the two of them had the same likes. “I do think you’ll like Casterly Rock, the library there is three times bigger than Winterfell’s, and there are a lot of books there about history and dragons.”

                “Wow. I think I’m starting to feel excited about Casterly Rock.” She exclaimed and Tyrion smiled in response.

                “And I am excited to have you as part of our family. I believe you are now my favorite sister.” Tyrion said and she smiled. “Anyway, I think I need to do something, let me escort you back to the keep?” She nodded and they hurried back towards castle.

She wondered if the Queen will be as welcoming as Tyrion.

 _Hopefully she’s not as bad as her son._ She thought but then, you can’t really judge a book by its cover.

 

 

 

 


	12. A Familiar Stance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Arthur was tall, he doesn’t have a scar above his eyebrow but maybe he met an accident. He had silver hair and purple eyes like Targaryens and Lyanna tells me that Elbert has black hair and blue eyes. No, this man is not Arthur Dayne. Probably I’m just overthinking things. I may have missed my old mentor. He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! A new chapter! Enjoy! :P

Jaime was on his way to his bed chambers after he visited the seamstress for the measurement for the doublet he will be using for the wedding. Apparently, Lord Tywin has expressed his interest in helping in the cost of the wedding feast and his wedding clothes and Lyanna’s. It seems like his Father wanted to show off to these Northerners how powerful and wealthy the Lannisters are.

The materials for his doublet and Lyanna’s dress were of the finest materials like Myrish laces, silks and satins. It was also his father who has sent the designs for the clothes that they ought to wear. He sighed, it seems like his father wanted everything again under his control and Jaime wondered if the Old Lion will be visiting Winterfell to witness his heir finally getting married after years being stuck guarding a Mad King and a Drunk King.

With another sigh, he walked pass the great hall and to the stairs leading to the guests chambers. As a part of the Royal Family as the King’s brother in law, he was able to have a much comfortable chambers compared to his fellow brothers who often shared chambers when the Royal Family travels. And for Jaime, it seems like that was the only benefit of being related to Cersei.

He and his brother’s chambers were just beside one another thus visiting each other was easy. He stopped as he passed by it and was wondering if the two of them can talk. He wanted to ask for advice about his “relationship” with Lyanna. He may be the good looking Lannister but it was his brother who has a lot of experience when it comes to women and he has been with one woman all throughout his life. Since Lyanna wasn’t Cersei he needed to ask for things that women would while they were in their “getting to know each other” stage of their relationship.

After spending three days with the girl, he found out that her company was rather enjoyable and he was beginning to open up even with Meraxes. The pup was now more familiar with him and had ceased growling when he was with its master. He wasn’t a pet friendly person but he was starting to like the direwolf, the bond of the master and its owner were rather unusual with him.

After days of staying in Winterfell, he noticed how attached the direwolves are to their master. He would usually see the other wolves following around their masters, growling at people who they deemed as threats to the Stark children. They were highly intelligent creatures and he wondered if their bond was the same as the bond of Targaryens to their dragons and why the Lannisters haven’t had this kind of bonds with lions.

He was about to knock on his brother’s door when he heard muffled noises inside and it made him curious who his brother was talking too. Without even waiting for permission, he entered the room and found Cersei and Tyrion sitting across each other, Cersei’s face was red and full of rage while Tyrion’s remained neutral and almost expressionless.

He raised his eyebrows at his siblings.

                “How dare you hit my son!?!” Cersei hissed at their younger brother, pointing one of her delicate fingers at him.

They seemed not to notice him immediately so he decided to lean on the door and listen to whatever it is that made their sister angry again. And it seems like it is about her son, _their son._ He frowned at the thought. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen had never been his children for him. He never felt close to neither them nor felt paternal affections for them.

Maybe it was because Cersei had never let him touch them the moment they were born, she claimed it was for the best and that she doesn’t want her husband catching him mooning over her children. It made him a little bit scare about his future as a father, now as he can’t even give them paternal affections what will happen if he would have a child that he can call his own? A child he can claim and hold?

Will he be a good father? Or will he be like Robert who often neglected his children?

                “I was just trying to teach your son a lesson sweet Cersei. Your boy’s mouth can sometimes be full of foul words and he doesn’t know respect. He insulted Lady Lyanna and he even wished for the Stark boy to die.” Tyrion defended himself and Jaime raised his brow at the mention of Lyanna.

Now what did his idiot of a nephew say to his betrothed?

However he did flinched at the mention of the Stark boy and he noticed Cersei too. They honestly didn’t expect the boy to survive the fall and though Jaime hoped that Bran will survive a part of him also wanted the boy to die.

And now he felt that he was rather itching to leave Winterfell before the boy could even wake up again. He already imagined his head planted on the spike on the battlements of King’s Landing should Bran awakes and tells everyone what he witnessed in the Broken Tower and guilt began gnawing on him again.

He would just make himself known if Cersei would move to tackle Tyrion, which she always does when she was angry. Seriously, he never imagined even lifting a finger on his brother or saying hurtful words to him.

                “He meant it as a jest brother, my boy wouldn’t think of that. And whatever he said to the bastard, serves her right, now she will know that she is not welcomed in this family. I don’t know how she convinced my husband or our father to consent to this marriage but she is nothing but a gold digging whore.” Cersei snapped and her words made his blood boil.

_How dare her insult Lyanna and call her gold digging whore when she is the only whore here?_

                “I don’t want you calling my intended names Cersei. She is none of what you called her.” He said in an irritated and angry voice that made Cersei wince. Her eyes widened when she saw him but her lips formed into a smirk, a dark one.

                “Don’t worry brother, I already thought our beloved nephew a lesson after he called his soon to be aunt that.” Tyrion interrupted and he nodded at him.

                “I do thank you for that brother. Now you dear sister, I don’t like you or your son calling Lyanna names. She is none of that and will never be that. You on the other hand are the whore and your son, the Prince should be thought a lesson of respect and modesty.” He said and Cersei’s eyes narrowed.

                “He knows respect and modesty and he doesn’t need to be thought by any of you here.” Cersei answered.

                “And where do you expect him to learn? From you?” Tyrion said and their sister glared at him. “I do recall Robert giving me permission to smack his son whenever he does something wrong.”

                “Hah! My husband the oaf has no right to give you permission you imp. I am his mother. I know what’s right for my son. Try to hit him again and I’ll have your head!” Cersei angrily growled, narrowing her green eyes in the process.

 “Oh, I’ve grown to love my little head sister but your threat won’t stop me from hitting him.” Tyrion said as he reached for the wine and his goblet from the table, pouring the drink inside and turned to offer him some but he rejected it.

“Don’t you dare….” Cersei stood from her seat and was about to reach and strike their brother but Jaime immediately clutched her arm and Tyrion just watched them with fascination.

 _Seriously can this two just behave for a while? I just wanted to rest for now, clear my mind from everything and these two just did it._ He thought silently.

That is enough Cersei. You have said enough. Now go to bed sweet sister.” He told his sister, he doesn’t want this discussion to even last a little longer. Cersei turned to him, her green eyes in rage but her lips curled into a smile. A mocking smile.

                “Ah, so now you’re protecting our little brother again even if he hit your _nephew_?” Cersei asked him and shook her hand from his grip.

She rolled the word nephew from her mouth and Jaime knew that if the two of them were alone, she would have used the word _son_ instead of _nephew_ to remind him again that it was his seed to resulted to Joffrey but he doesn’t care.

“Whatever Joffrey did, he must have deserved it. He is sometimes vile and insulting, he needs to be disciplined. ” He said trying to second Tyrion.

Cersei would listen to him. Hopefully she does. He doesn’t want to put another sadistic and mad King on the Iron Throne. He was tired of another King.

_Yet, he will put another person born of incest, one of the main reasons why madness was there._

                “Ah, so you now question the way I raised my son?” She huffed angrily and looked him in the eye with the very same green eyes he had. 

“That’s not what I meant Cersei…”

                “Oh, I have a suggestion _brother_ , why don’t you impregnate that wolf-bitch of yours and see how she’ll raise your son. I’m sure you’ll then understand.”

With that she left the room and slammed the door behind her. His gaze followed her and his mouth just opened with her words and he slammed it shut after she left.

He slumped to the seat she vacated and finally took a sip from the wine bottle standing on the table.

“Tell me again what happened today?” He turned to Tyrion who was watching him with amusement in his eyes. Tyrion placed the goblet on the table, took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose.

His brother then told him about what happened earlier today. How Lyanna challenged Joffrey to a swordfight and how Joffrey called Lyanna a _bastard whore,_ it made his fist clench and somehow he wanted to punch the boy- his son, he didn’t have the right to even call Lyanna that way, the girl was far from being a whore. He sometimes wondered if the boy was even from him. Joffrey was vicious and evil, and Jaime was afraid with what his son was growing into because of his mother’s guidance

                “Tell me brother; did you and our dear sister have something to do with the boy?” His brother asked after a moment of silence.

His brows furrowed at his brother’s question and at first Jaime thought that Tyrion meant Joffrey but basing on his looks he was sure enough that Tyrion meant the Stark boy. _How does he even know?_ He wanted to ask but Tyrion already spoke before he can even try to ask him what he was talking about.

“Your eyes are giving you away brother. I know that after the incident you have been avoiding our dear sister and would only go out of your room to visit Lyanna.” Tyrion added and he sighed in surrender.

                “Yes.” He said after another moment of silence and took another sip of wine. “He caught us in a rather compromising position and I did what I should to protect Cersei. Apparently it wasn’t worth it. I should have let him tell Robert what he saw.” He said sheepishly.

                “What’s done is done brother and you never had an idea that our sister was whoring behind your back. Although what you did was wrong, it was necessary, I understand. Let us just hope that he won’t remember anything that happened during that day.” Tyrion said and drank wine again.

                “Now I feel even guiltier whenever I am with Lyanna. She’s fond of him I think. She’s been telling me that the boy wanted to become a Kingsguard like me. She said that her brother never shut up about wanting to become a knight and about me. Seven hells, I’m a monster brother!” He exclaimed.

                “No you’re not. It was our sister who is the monster. It was because of her that you became like this. Now you see what’s she’s done to you brother. But it isn’t too late, you can still change yourself. You still have me and Lyanna. You can become a better person for her.”

                “I don’t deserve her brother. She is too good for me.” He said.

                “Then become a better person. She’s a nice girl and not like our sister. She’s not capable of deceit. I think you’ll find her easy to love.”

He looked at his brother in question.

                “Ah, I got a chance to talk to her earlier after the accident with our dear nephew and I found out that we have a lot in common. She likes books and I’ve heard she’s quite talented especially with swords.”

                “Indeed. I have watched her practicing before her accident.” He said and Tyrion gave him a knowing look. “What?” He asked in question.

                “Watched? Or let me rephrase that, you have been watching her practice every morning before her accident.” He looked at Tyrion surprised with his brother’s words and how he even knew about it.

                “I saw you watching her through your window. I was in the courtyard talking with Clegane.”

He groaned. _How does he always know everything about me?_

Their rather sombre mood was then interrupted by angry clash of steel. Jaime’s sword hand hurriedly went to the hilt of his sword his eyes fixed on the door waiting for an intruder to attack but the sound of Tyrion’s chuckle interrupted him and the turned to see his brother watching something from the window beside the table.

He followed his brother’s gaze and his eyes went to the scene below. His lips turned into a smirk as he saw his little fiancée sword fighting with her oldest brother.

They were wearing protective training armour but their swords; Jaime noticed were not practice swords. They were using real blades and the movements of their body were not that of a spar but they were dancing with death. And it made him frown.

 _She’s just recovered from concussion and now she’s straining herself._ He shook his head in exasperation.

“Dear brother are you just going to watch here or maybe you’ll prefer a closer view?” Tyrion’s voice interrupted him and he absently nodded to his dear young brother and followed him outside the house.

Lyanna better have a good explanation why she’s sparring with live steel with her brother.

* * *

 

 

Lyanna was preparing her arrowheads for target shooting when Robb entered the armory. As soon as she saw her older brother, she dropped her weapons and strutted towards the door only to be stopped by Robb’s hands firmly gripping her arm.

                “You can’t avoid me forever Lyanna.” He hissed angrily, his blue eyes narrowed and were full of pain and betrayal. She shook his hand away but he just tightened his grip. She sighed.

                “I’m not avoiding you Robb, if you can see, I’m busy with my wedding preparations and this is the only time that I can be free. So can you please let go of me now?” She tried to ask nicely and Robb did let go of her hand. She turned towards the door when he called her again.

                “Lyanna. I haven’t finished yet.” He said and she stopped her tracks and glanced over him. She didn’t notice the sword which he was currently holding. It wasn’t the same as their father gifted him on his sixteenth year. This one was rather smaller and its hilt was shaped into a direwolf that looks like Meraxes with rubies on its eyes. He looked at it before he handed it to her.

                “Here.” He said and she reluctantly accepted the weapon.

She unsheathed it and was amazed by its beauty. It wasn’t light or heavy and it was just as she preferred for a sword. A winter rose was carved on its blade and she gently traced it minding the sides of the blade that may cut her finger.

It was cold and shiny. She never saw anything as beautiful as the blade. She lifted it and somehow it fits perfectly for her. She moved on the corner and tried to swish it. She smiled with satisfaction as she felt that the sword rested perfectly like an extension of her arm.

                “It’s beautiful.” She told Robb who was smiling at her, watching her with amusement as she tried out the sword. “Mikken?”

                “Yes and it’s for you.”

She stopped flipping the sword and looked at him with teary eyes.

                “For your name day.” He then added and she placed the sword aside and ran towards him, and embraced him tightly. She felt him flinch but then his arms wrapped around him gently. It was like their usual hugs but this time, she never felt uncomfortable this wasn’t the hug they shared as lovers but rather a fraternal hug, a _brotherly one._

                “Thank you Robb.” She whispered at her brother and pulled away.

                “They say a great sword has a name, what do you want to call yours?” He asked. She raised an eyebrow and thought about it carefully.

                “Winter!” She exclaimed and beamed. Robb chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully like he often does.

                “How about we try it? I haven’t used mine for a long while.” He offered.

                “Is that a challenge Robb Stark?” She asked playfully and he laughed before his expression darkened.

                “Why yes, Lyanna Stark. It is indeed a challenge.” He answered. She hummed and went to get some protective armour.

                “And what is the prize of the victor?”

                “I’ll let you go….”

She stopped and turned at him, his eyes were almost teary as he spoke of the words. She never thought that her brother would ask her to duel with him for her freedom but then she must win this challenge so that their hearts may now rest.

She nodded at him and readied herself, she was up to the challenge and hopefully Robb will really let her go after she will defeat him.

She took her personalized armour which her father made for her because nothing can fit her size for she was a girl.

They hurried towards the courtyard with their protective barriers, her hair now braided so hair strands won’t get in the way of fighting.

Jon and Theon were there and they raised their eyebrows as she and Robb went to the center of the vast courtyard. They didn’t say anything and just resume into a fighting position.

                “Come on and show me your worse Robb.” She muttered and unsheathed her blade from its cover. Robb smirked and finally they took off.

She can hear some murmurs around them but she didn’t care. Right now, all she sees is Robb and their little dance of death.

Robb was fast but Lyanna was more agile and flexible, she managed to shield herself from his first attack. The head of her sword manage to block her right abdomen and with her force she lifted his sword and stepped back from him, she made an eye contact and smiled.

It was then her time to charge, she leapt before him and made an attempt on his neck but he manage to dodge it off. Sweat dropped from her neck followed by a chilled air that made her shiver.

They stepped back from each other again and she made another attempt, this time she managed to reach the sleeve of his doublet, slicing it open and a gush of blood came from the small wound.

He hissed but then advanced towards her. Her eyes narrowed as he was able to hit her side, the injury was shallow yet it caused her to cry out in pain. But she didn’t try to touch it. She needs to disarm him quickly.

She gritted her teeth in concentration. She always bested Robb with practice swords. Surely she can do better than this. She coiled a little bit but was able to regain her composure.

Their steels met for several times, blocking each other’s attack for a couple of times until Robb finally got a good angle and lunged at her.

He lifted his sword to attack her from above and she bent to block it, her sword above her head as he pushed her downwards. But with all her remaining force, she fought to push her sword upwards, she may be wearing a skirt but it didn’t stop her from kicking him near the groin. He groaned in pain and it made him wobbled until he lost his balance and fell to backwards to the ground. She disarmed him then, throwing his sword to the side out from his reach.

She lifted her sword and pointed it towards him. The both of them were catching their breaths but smirking at each other.

                “Who is the victor now Robb Stark?” She proudly asked and when he smirked in return, she dropped her weapon and helped her brother up; he gave her a sad smile. She then picked up her sword and returned it on its sheath which was now hanging on her side.

                “We’ll talk about this later Lyanna.”

They were surprised by the sound of laughter and applause. They failed to even notice the growing crowd that watched them with their play. There were some Kingsguard members; Stark men as well as Lannister soldiers who watched them brawl. Some men are clasping each other’s hand that made her think that they were betting on who will win the short sword play.

She smiled in amusement; she bets that Robb was now burning in embarrassment after he lost to a lady. Surely it’s a huge slap on the future Lord of Winterfell and she found it rather hilarious, especially the reason why they even fought.

                “She’s a great fighter don’t you think Kingslayer? I’m a great match maker aren’t I? You won’t get bored with your wife because she can do something more aside from bitching around!”

She heard the King roared and she turned to see the Lannister brothers with their father who seemed to be frowning in disappointment as she and Robb tried to kill each other again. She doesn’t understand why he even talked about _bitching around_ because for one thing she wasn’t bitching around. Or maybe the comment was meant for another person not for her.

Robb patted her shoulder and went to Jon and Theon while she took a deep breath and went to the direction of the king.

                “Your grace.” She curtsied not even minding that her skirts were ruffled and her hair dishevelled. She was still panting from her victory and beaming wildly not caring if she looks rather unusual or not.

                “Great skills you have their girl!” King Robert commented and she just smiled in satisfaction. She loved it when men complemented her sword fighting skills. Somehow she wanted them to know that she was no damsel in distress.

                “I think she needed more practice your grace. She’s not flexible enough and a little bit stiff on holding her sword.” She narrowed her eyes when she heard Jaime’s comment.

He was smirking at her, arms crossed against his broad chest. The sun was behind his back and it made him look even more golden as the rays hit his sun kissed skin and his golden hair. It also made his green eyes even more softer.

Robert laughed so hard at the comment and Lyanna felt a little bit offended. She didn’t see anything wrong with her stance or the way she gripped her sword. Jory Cassel and Elbert Sand had been great teachers and even if this golden knight in front of her is the best from the realm, she was positive that she may even beat him for once.

                “You’ll have a long time to train her with _sword fighting_ kingslayer.” The King said in a rather slurry voice that made Lyanna shiver.

Tyrion and Jaime laughed so hard while her father shot a warning look at Robert who was patted his friend’s shoulder. Her brows furrowed at the meaning until she finally realized what they meant. She flushed in embarrassment.

                “Then if you’ll excuse me your grace, I think I shall spend time with my betrothed alone.” Jaime said and without any words he dragged her away from the crowd to the nearby kennels and made her seat on the protruding stone. She winced in pain and gingerly touched her wounded side.

                “What do you think you’re doing!?!” Jaime exclaimed making her flinch in surprise. She looked up and saw his face dark, his brows furrowed and his lips curled into a frown.

                “Sword fighting obviously.” She answered and crossed her arms around her chest not minding the gaping wound on her side.

                “You just recovered from your accident! What is it you want to prove huh?” He asked and she raised her eyebrow.

 _Indeed, what is it you wanted to prove? Clearly you can’t just say that ‘Oh, I went sword fighting so that my brother will fuck off about our secret relationship’._ Well, scratch that because she can’t tell him the truth.

                “I just want to try out my new sword.” She lied and turned her head away. She was embarrassed.

                “And look at what happened to you, you’re injured.” He said as he bent down and checked the injury on her side causing her to flinch. “What’s the point of having a knight as a future husband if you also want to carry your own sword?” He asked as he continued to check on her wound.

                “I don’t want to become damsel in distress. I want to learn how to protect myself.” She answered and grimaced as Jaime traced the lower part of the cut. “Why do you care anyways?”

Jaime sighed and gently cupped her face to force him to look at her. Her heart pounded on her chest as she saw the worry on his eyes.

 _Gods, he looked so handsome like that._ The gaze from his green eyes were so soft that she felt her knees tremble.

 _He’s even more beautiful than Robb… So handsome and golden…_ The naughty voice in her mind said.

                “I care because you’ll be my future wife and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said softly and Lyanna though that her heart melted away and her cheeks began to flame.

 _Damn, even Robb can’t make me feel like this._ She thought again. _Wait, why am I comparing my brother to my fiancée?_

He then held out his hand to her and helped her get up.

                “Come on; let’s get you to a maester.” He said and they walked towards the keep to see Maester Luwin.

* * *

 

 

As Jaime watched Maester Luwin clean Lyanna’s wound, he can’t help but think about what he saw in the courtyard earlier. As soon as he and his brother got a better view of Lyanna and her brother, he can’t help but notice Lyanna’s movements. It was rather familiar and he knew a knight who uses that kind of tactics.

 _Ser Arthur Dayne._ He thought. He wondered how Lyanna learned about these skills.

                “Who thought you to fight?” He asked, he was currently sitting on one of the chairs inside the healing room while Lyanna was sitting on the bed. Maester Luwin was applying some herbs to the wound and was now moving to over it.

                “Most of the time it was Uncle Elbert but Ser Rodrik and Jory also train me.” She answered and grimaced again as the maester went to touch a sensitive part of the cut.

 _Elbert? Again?_ He thought and suddenly remembered about the harp inside her room, the markings on it and her resemblance to Queen Rhaella which he can still see until now.

If she had silver hair and purple eyes it would really make him think that she was not just Lyanna Stark reborn but Rhaella Targaryen reborn too. But the thought was still impossible. _Unless…_

                “Is he a native here in the North?” He asked and Lyanna shook her head.

                “No. He’s from Dorne. Father found him there; he was a sell-sword. They met after father found Aunt Lyanna in the Tower of Joy.”

Things just got so much more confusing for Jaime.

_There were three knights of the Kingsguard who left to Dorne to guard Lyanna Stark in the Tower of Joy; Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne. From what I know the three have fallen into battle with Eddard Stark but… Lyanna’s stance and the way she holds her sword are similar to Arthur Dayne… Can it be?_

He needs to know, if Ser Arthur is this Elbert then he’ll be able to answer the questions in his mind. As the pieces of the puzzle become bigger his thoughts also confused him.

 _But what would you do if Lyanna and Jon Snow are related to Rhaegar Targaryen? Would you kill them like your father ordered Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch do to Princess Elia’s children?_ He asked himself.

_But it could have been a coincidence. Stark maybe a man of honour but surely men can make mistakes and Lyanna and Jon Snow are examples that he isn’t as honourable as he deemed to be. But there’s one thing I need to know to see if this man is really Arthur Dayne or not. If he is, I would confront him and ask him about the truth if not I will leave this issue alone and won’t think about comparing Lyanna and Jon Snow to Rhaegar Targaryen._

Maester Luwin had finished dressing Lyanna’s wound and he offered his arm to her, Lyanna smiled before linking hers to his and they went out of the healing room.

                “What does this Uncle Elbert of yours look like?” He asked and Lyanna turned to him with a raised eyebrow, probably thinking why would he care about the man’s appearance. “I just want to know he sounded familiar.” He clarified and Lyanna spoke.

                “Tall, has a scar above his left eyebrow, black hair and blue eyes.” Lyanna mumbled.

 _Ser Arthur was tall, he doesn’t have a scar above his eyebrow but maybe he met an accident. He had silver hair and purple eyes like Targaryens and Lyanna tells me that Elbert has black hair and blue eyes. No, this man is not Arthur Dayne. Probably I’m just overthinking things. I may have missed my old mentor._ He thought to himself.

                “Are you okay Jaime?” Lyanna then asked, her voice full of concern.

                “Yes, I’m fine. How about we eat our lunch together? Then we can go to the wolfswood with Meraxes.” He said and Lyanna beamed.

                “Of course! That would be nice.” She smiled and pulled her towards the great hall.

However his mind still wondered the possibility of the two Snows who can secretly be Targaryens.

* * *

 

 

That night Robb sneaked in inside her room and she wasn’t even surprised that she would see him there.

He sat on the small chair and was facing the fireplace when she went back from dinner. She and Tyrion ate dinner together with Jon and she listened to his funny stories and the two of them talked about dragons. She never thought that her future brother shared the same interests as her.

They talked about magic, history and even about the children of the forest and the white walkers. Tyrion even mentioned that there were a lot of interesting books in the Red Keep that she will surely like.

                “You’re here.” She said meekly at her older brother and he turned to meet her eyes, his blue eyes seemed to be pained and very distant. She wished she could hold him, kiss him again but she can’t. This was wrong, so very wrong.

                “I am.” He answered and smiled at her, her favorite smile. She felt her eyes warmed. Was she secretly a Targaryen for feeling this way for her brother?

                “I… I thought about what you said about our relationship… and earlier at the match… I uh… I was serious… I’m letting you go Lya… I think there’s no future between us together…. But I hope… I hope we remained the same… as brothers and sisters…” he stuttered and she bit her lips to stifle a cry but it came out anyways. She nodded to his words.

                “Thank you Robb…” She answered. Her heart was heavy and her mind was spinning. This was goodbye. A very sad goodbye.            

                “But I want you to know Lya that I will always be with you… I will always love you no matter what… But I’ll let you go for everyone’s sake… for your sake…” She moved to hug him and it caught him in surprise but he embraced her anyways.

                “Hush Lya. I don’t want to see you cry. I want you to be happy. And if the Kingslayer ever hurts you, send me a raven at once. I won’t’ hesitate killing him once he tries to harm my favorite flower.” She nodded.

                “Thank you Robb…. Thank you…” She whispered in tears and she smiled bitterly at first and then smiled sweetly. She hoped that her brother could find someone who could love him; give him that love she felt. And she doesn’t expect Jaime to love her, the same as Robb but one can still hope right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the chapter is rather poor and haha, the breakup is rather weird but thanks for the support guys! I'm very happy to see the number of followers and favorites growing as well as the reviews? Can you help me reach the hundredth mark? Thanks once again! Please leave comments and suggestions on what I could add to further improve this story!
> 
> Anyway, to the person who suggested about the Arthur/Lyanna similarities in fighting, this one's for you and thanks for your suggestion.
> 
> And don't worry one more chapter and we will arrive at the wedding! I already finished writing it but due to some changes I might be editing it again (it consists of three chapters, both Jaime and Lyanna's POVs, a chapter is for the wedding night while the other two for the wedding alone).
> 
> Next chapter will have a short Lyanna and Arthur scene as well as a Catelyn/Lyanna scene that you also suggested (sorry if I forgot the names of those who suggests things that could be added here but I'm grateful).
> 
> Again, do share your opinions, suggestions, criticisms and corrections about this chapter! It will be very much appreciated! Have nice day and see you next time! :D


	13. Dawn

Lyanna didn't know what came to her that morning as she found herself walking towards the path to the Broken Tower. Bran's accident still haunted her and she hasn't visited the place where her brother fell. Her mind still doubted the idea that Bran fell by accident by the number of times that Bran climbed the walls of Winterfell.

Her heart beat furiously as she stood at the single window found in the tower and she looked down at the place where Bran could have fallen. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered her once lively brother urging her to come with him and watch him climb the tallest walls in Winterfell. Her mind had refused to believe that Bran fell; _Bran never falls no matter how high the wall is, he never falls._ She thought.

Then her gaze went back to the small room in the tower, it was old and vines started growing inside the walls and the window. The floor was dusty and there were a few overturn old furniture scattered on the floor and on the corners of the room.

Meraxes was trailing behind her but her breathing stopped when she stepped into an unusual spot. There were marks, hand marks, small that could have been owned by a woman and a few meters behind it was marks from the sole of a man's boots.

_Someone was here._

She didn't know if these were fresh marks but it could have been days old too.

 _Someone pushed Bran._ She thought.

The idea of someone pushing Bran to the window made Lyanna clenched her fists on her sides until the knuckles gone white. Whoever was here must have been doing something that should have not been seen by someone.

 _A secret._ _Bran saw something he shouldn't have seen. Someone pushed him to silence him hoping that what he saw will be brought straight to his grave._

Then her hand encircled on the hilt of her sword, whoever did this must pay. They almost took her brother's life and she was furious, so furious. Bran was innocent; he did not deserve to be hurt.

Meraxes whined on her side clearly feeling that she was upset, the hand on her sword moved to pet the whining wolf on her side, her eyes still fixed on the floor. Then a hint of gold caught her eyes and Lyanna bent down to check it.

_Gold. A long strand of_ _**golden** _ _hair._

Her head spun at that moment. No one here owned a long golden hair except for the Queen. Her brows furrowed and Meraxes whined even louder.

"Don't even think about confronting Cersei Lannister, Lyanna."

Lyanna winced in surprise as she heard another voice. She looked up to see her Uncle Elbert standing on the door way watching her curiously. All the anger and confusion in her mind has gone as she saw her dear Uncle standing there after disappearing for a few days.

"Uncle!"

She hurriedly closed the distance between them and threw her arms on her Uncle's neck. Elbert laughed and hugged her as well. Meraxes followed and started to nudge her Uncle's leg, Elbert reached out for Meraxes' fur and started to pet him. Elbert was one of the people Meraxes can tolerate.

He may not be her blood relative but she grew to love the man like she loved her father. He was not others; he cared for her and Jon and respected them as well. He was also the one responsible for her skills with swords making her a formidable opponent in a fight.

"I missed you Uncle. Where have you been?" She asked her eyes in tears.

She never wept in front of anyone before but everytime she was with Elbert, she felt comfort, free and safe. It was like she had a friend, an uncle and a father before her whenever she was with the old man.

"Ah, I did a little business for a while little Lya but I returned quickly as I heard that my little girl is about to get married." He answered and she pulled away and kissed the man in his cheek.

She knew that it wasn't proper but the people in Winterfell had been used to her showing affections to the old man.

"Are you also going to walk me to the Sept and the godswood?" She asked, hoping to get a positive response from him.

She wanted him to be with her like her father. She wanted him to accompany her to meet her husband in the altar on the day of her marriage to honor him as her second father.

"Alas, my little girl, I think that I won't be fit and your father might not like it." He answered.

"But you are also my father, Uncle. I want you to be there too." She said as she completely forgotten the golden hair that fell to the floor again.

"Don't worry I'll be there too. I will attend your wedding." He paused and then smiled at her before speaking again. "So, how do you like Jaime Lannister? Is he treating you kindly? If not, call me and I won't be having second thoughts running my sword through his throat and I mean it." He said as he ruffled her hair, she glared at him in return.

She may have grown as a woman and now flowered but Elbert still treats her like the little girl she was once, often spoiling her.

"He is nice, handsome and kind. He is also good in sword fighting but I think no one can best you on that category." She said honestly and grinned. Elbert only laughed in response, ruffling her hair even more.

"Jaime Lannister is a good man. He may be named as a Kingslayer but I believe he is nice and he doesn't hurt women." He said in a serious tone. "Anyway, what do you have there?" He said as he gestured towards the markings on the dusty floor and the golden hair which was undeniably from Cersei Lannister's mane.

"Someone was in here, Uncle. I don't know when but I have a feeling that someone pushed Bran from the window and the Queen may be here when it happened. She's the only woman here with that shade of gold." She said as she pointed out the golden strand on the floor.

Elbert sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You mustn't speak about this to anyone Lyanna. Cersei Lannister is a dangerous person. She is a known player of the game. You need to be careful around her." He said and she felt confused.

"But what about Bran? Cleary this can be used as evidence." She said stubbornly. "We can tell father and the King about it. Or even Lady Stark!"

"Yes. It may be, but we are not sure if she was here when Bran fell or she visited the place afterwards. Promise me you won't say a word about it to anyone Lyanna."

Her mind was full of doubts but she trusts Elbert who seems to always think about her welfare and Jon's.

"I promise Uncle."

"Good." He said and smiled. "Now, there is something I want you to see." He added and offered his arm to her, without any questions she tangled her arm on his and the two of them walked outside the tower.

Elbert escorted her to the stables much to her confusion. When she asked her favorite Uncle why they were there, the man just smiled at her and ordered the stable boy to take out his advance _wedding gift._

Minutes later, the stable boy returned with a healthy white steed that was as pale as snow. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the steed while Elbert just chuckled at her reaction.

"A sand steed, fresh from Dorne." He said as he caressed the horse's face and was rewarded with a neigh.

"For me?" She asked clearly not believing that the gift was for her. Her eyes watered as she ran her fingers on the horse's mane.

"Of course! The very best for my favorite niece!" He answered. "I also bought one for Jon but it's a different breed, sand steeds are breed in hot weather I doubt they will survive in the wall. So, what do you want to name it?"

She grinned and wiped the tears from the side of her eyes.

"Dawn. Its name is Dawn." She smiled as she gave the name of one of the famous ancestral blades in Westeros.

Dawn was owned by House Dayne and the last wielder of the blade was Ser Arthur Dayne, a legendary swordsman that she wished to meet if he were not dead.

And she never caught the unshed tears on Elbert's eyes as she focused her attention to Dawn.

* * *

It was hard to process the truth in her mind first. She didn't really believe her husband when Ned told her that Lyanna and Jon were not his. And when she learned the truth, a part of her mind felt angry but she didn't try to show it and regretted the idea of being angry at all.

She wanted to blame the children for Brandon's death but she knew that it wasn't right. Brandon came for Rhaegar and Lyanna, those two were the reason the war broke but not their children. The babes were innocent of their parents' stupidity and carelessness.

Brandon's death still haunted her even if seventeen years has passed. She still missed him and loved him but Ned had saved her from misery. She was heartbroken when she knew the news that Brandon was branded as a traitor to the crown and she never thought that his visit to the Riverrun was the last time that she talked and touched her first love.

And then Ned came in. She had met Brandon's younger brother before and all that she could think about was Eddard Stark was the total opposite of his older brother.

When Brandon was loud and confident, Ned was shy and often solemn. The only thing that would make you think that the two were blood relatives were there resemblance to each other that you could mistake them as twins, long face, brown hair and stark grey eyes. But Catelyn had always preferred Brandon and she was overjoyed when her Father arranged a betrothal for the both of them only to be broken when the Mad King killed Brandon and Rickard Stark.

She can't even hide the anger and disgust when Ned told her what happened in the Great Hall of the Red Keep that day when both Rickard and Brandon died. She however was confused of how Ned knew about the information when no one was there that day.

He then explained that someone from the Kingsguard had told him what happened. That was the time when he told her that Ser Arthur Dayne, the legendary "Sword of the Morning" and wielder of the famous blade, Dawn was here in Winterfell guarding Lyanna and Jon that she understood what was going on.

She almost felt angry at Arthur not helping Brandon but she knew that it would have then caused Arthur his life. She however was quite surprised that the famous knight of the Seven Kingdoms was living here for seventeen years without her knowledge.

 _If Bran knew, he would be delighted to hear Ser Arthur's fight. He would then be begging Ser Arthur to teach him to fight and would beg him to see Dawn._ She thought helplessly and stifled a cry as she remembered that Bran could not anymore enjoy or even learn sword fighting as he was sentenced disability in such a young age.

Catelyn sighed and wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes as she thought of her son and his namesake. Then her eyes caught on the ivory satin dress on her arms, she then smiled. It was the least that she could do to help Lyanna for her big day.

She had talked to Ned about the engagement stating her worries about Lyanna's safety wedding the Kingslayer as he was the son of Tywin Lannister, the man whose dogs killed two innocent children giving them a brutal and unjustifiable death. She worried for Lyanna and asked Ned to stop the wedding before everything turns into the wrong direction and Lyanna and Jon's parentage might be found out.

Ned however secured her that no one will know of their parentage as Jon and Lyanna looked like full blooded Starks. But now as she stared at her husband's niece she wanted to disagree with him.

As she never gave the girl her attention before she never noticed the glint of purple in her grey eyes wide with surprise when she saw her standing behind her door.

"Lady Stark, I…. uh…." Lyanna stuttered and suddenly downcast her eyes but Catelyn didn't miss the purple stare from those similar grey eyes to her husband's.

"Can I come in?"

There were only a few instances when Catelyn would feel nervous, first was on the day she first bled, her betrothal to Brandon, her wedding day and night with Ned and the first time she knew that she was pregnant. But the idea of reaching out to Lyanna and Jon Snow made her feel uncomfortable, not because she hadn't been nice at them for seventeen years but she was more nervous at the knowledge of the twins being Targaryens, dragons and legitimate claimants to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.

Lyanna only nodded in response and opened the door wide for her to enter.

The scent of winter roses then hit her nose. Ned said that it was one of the similar things that Lyanna and her mother share not only their faces.

Lyanna then offered a sit for her near the window.

"I uh…" She started not knowing what to say to the expectant girl sitting in front of her. "I came to bring this to you… a wedding gift." She said as she handed the carefully folded gown on her arm.

She had the seamstresses in Winterfell made it soon as she knew the truth.

As Lyanna took the dress from her, the glimmer of purple even became distinct as Lyanna's eyes once again widened with surprise upon seeing the dress.

It was originally the design of Lyanna Stark's wedding gown when she was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. The seamstress who served the Starks at the time of Lyanna's betrothal to Robert was still alive and Catelyn managed to chance upon the design at her first months her in Winterfell, when the news of Lyanna's "abduction" was still spreading like wild fire in all of the Seven Kingdoms.

It was simple gown but it was very elegant and beautiful.

The ivory and white satin under gown is visible under the rich layer of embroidered lace that formed patterns of direwolves and winter roses. It was a trumpet styled dress. The upper bodice was made to be a tube but it was covered by a collar made of lace that reached high on her neck. The sleeves and hem were adorned by small pearls. And a belt made of a grey material with embroidered silver direwolves accompanied it. The bridal train that measured almost two feet was fashioned in the same way as the rest of the dress but it was adorned by fabrics shaped into roses.

"Lady Catelyn… I can't… I can't have this…." Lyanna said as she pushed the dress back to her, Catelyn's brows furrowed.

"Why? I'm giving you this Lyanna. Consider this a gift for your wedding." She murmured softly, she knew that Lyanna was embarrassed by her actions and clearly confused why she was acting nice today when she was never nice to her. "I know that I have been bad and that I always showed you and Jon my hatred but I want to fix things dear, I wanted to know you better and be closer to you if it's alright." She said softly and Lyanna's face lit up.

There were unshed tears on the corner of her eyes and her lips were quivering as if ready to break down. Lyanna gently placed the dress on the table and threw her arms on her catching her in surprise.

Lyanna sobbed in her arms and she found herself comforting the girl. The feeling was rather relieving. She knew that it was a grave mistake to hate them since they were just two innocent children caught up in the harsh world and the harsh and painful past but she knew that the two didn't have the sins of their parents. They were instead born of love, the love that turned Westeros upside down.

"Thank you Lady Catelyn. Thank you…." Lyanna said in between sobs and Catelyn felt her eyes watered too.

"I have been harsh with you and Jon, Lyanna. But I think it is too late for me to realize that you are innocent of your father's sins. That I shouldn't have hated the two of you. You were beautiful babes, I remembered but it is my hatred that blinded me. I hope you will still forgive me for being harsh on the two of you." She whispered softly though it was Rhaegar Targaryen she named as the father for him siring her but Catelyn knew deep in her heart that Ned had been a great father to the two who was not even his own seed but only shared his blood.

She had wondered if Ned only told her the truth. Ever since Lyanna was young, she was rather sweet and often reaching out for her thinking that she was her and Jon's mother. When she grew older and she learned that she was a bastard daughter from another woman, it broke the girl's heart as well as Jon's but she never showed it. And Catelyn felt sorry for the times that she pushed them away. For the times that she will glare at them for playing with her trueborn children but she never knew that Lyanna and Jon were trueborn children too, and with royal blood, dragon's blood.

She learned from Ned that Lyanna and Rhaegar had married before a weirwood tree and in Valyrian customs and that Elia Martell was knowledgeable of the whole affair. However a part of her feared for Lyanna's safety.

Her husband's niece was a wolf and a dragon, ferocious beasts but now the realm was under the control of lions not stags, she knew that vast control of Cersei and Tywin Lannister and it dwarfs Robert's control in the kingdom. Once Robert falls, Lyanna will be thrown to the den of lions.

And Catelyn wondered how long will Lyanna last there until the secret of her and Jon's parentage will be known. That is why she needed to be close to them. Whatever happens to Ned in King's Landing, she'll be the one responsible for the twins and she can not let anyone hurt them as long as she lives.

 _For Brandon, for Lyanna and for Ned..._ She thought as she clutched her niece even tighter hoping that her apology is still not too late.

* * *

The man watched as the child ran outside of his chambers before he opened the parchment. Even if the writer doesn't label who the message was from, he already knew the sender by the handwriting.

_'The Princess will marry the golden knight and will step into the Lion's den. The Prince marches towards the ice fortress with his blood. The eggs had been given. Inform the Aunt and the brother of their blood relations. Protect the princess when she arrives. We must remain vigilant my friend for lions and stags cannot be trusted.'_

He smiled as he read the cryptic message, what it meant was clear. He crumpled the parchment and threw it on the fireplace. As soon as the flames caught it and burned it to ashes, he went to his desk and drew a fresh piece of paper.

He wrote down the precise message and hoped that his receiver will understand it.

_'Two heads had been found, twins born of ice and fire.'_

He folded it carefully and whistled. From the shadows, another child emerged; the child looked at him and without questions, nodded knowing that he will be sent on a very important errand.

 _"To the bear across the Narrow Sea."_ He spoke the words in Essosi and smiled at the child who knows the identity of the person he spoke about.

He gave the child a bag of coins, enough for his travel and the child disappeared again. From the balcony of his chambers, the man watched the moon on the sky and listened to the wolves howling nearby. He took a deep breath and pulled a cloak from his closet and threw it over his shoulder and covered his head with a hood. He needs to visit another friend, a friend who shall help him protect the Princess in the capitol.

Soon, the Princess and the Prince will learn that they are no wolves but dragons.

 _Wars are coming._ He thought as he silently took the road to the White Sword Tower. He'll need to talk to another good friend who will help him protect the Princess.

_The dragons are back. Westeros will soon taste fire and blood again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think?
> 
> Up next is Jaime's POV and the marriage in the sept. Hope my readers are still alive and not bored by my work!
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts and please support my other work! Title: Never Let Go Pairings: RhaegarxSansa
> 
> Thanks again and see you soon! ;)


	14. The White Wedding Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Lyanna wed before the Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! 
> 
> This is the first of the three parts for the Wedding Day. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *I don't own GOT/ASOIAF.*

It was a custom to Northern people that the groom and bride cannot see each other a day before the wedding. They said that bad luck will happen if the two will meet before they even set foot in the sept or in the godswood.

Jaime actually doesn’t mind the rule at all. He instead thought that he was lucky enough he got to meet his bride to be before they married. Almost all of the young lords and ladies ready for marriage especially a political one only met their grooms and brides during the wedding day itself and sometimes they don’t even have a choice and some can be unlucky to get a sight that’s not really good for the eyes.

He on the other hand seemed to be content with the beauty of his wife. She wasn’t just beautiful she was perfect, who wouldn’t think so? When it was the very same face that made the realm bleed, the same face that made Rhaegar Targaryen forget the beautiful Elia Martell, and the same face that made Robert Baratheon rebel.

But his heart remained heavy, he was still yearning for his sister but he knew that it was time to end the farce of relationship that they have. He already lost Cersei a long time ago when she married Robert Baratheon and became Queen of Westeros. After what he has discovered, he realized that he was nothing but the sire of her children, a _kingmaker_. He laughed at the irony that he killed a King before and now he fathered a Prince on his way to become King once Robert says goodbye to the realm of men and finally succumbed himself to the Seven Hells where he belongs.

Ser Jaime Lannister wasn’t a fan of power. He never even dreamt of being the Lord of Casterly Rock. All his life he only dreamt of marrying his sister, his sister whom he thought was sweet but was rather rotten. Now after spending some few time with the little winter rose of the North, he was looking forward to spend a quiet life with her in the Rock, where he will become a proud husband and father brown hair and green eyed boys and golden haired and grey eyed girls who will fill the Rock with liveliness just like before his mother’s death

He doesn’t even feel sad for finally leaving King’s Landing. He will finally escape the torture of still living in the place where all he can hear was the screams of help from Queen Rhaella and the bloodied gore from the chambers of Princess Elia and Prince Rhaegar where the corpses of the Crown Princess and her children were found smashed, stabbed or cut into half.

He can then forget that once upon a time a boy of five and ten killed a King and his pyromancers to prevent them from burning the city and the thousands of people living in it staining his honor and reputation. He didn’t even want to be considered as a hero. He did what he was supposed to. _Protect the innocent._

He can go home now. Home. He doesn’t even know where home was. Casterly Rock has been his home since he was young but when his mother died it was never the same. His father was a busy man since he was still Aery Targaryen’s hand by then. He rarely sees him and when he does, he can’t feel the love, he can’t feel the longing of a man who didn’t see his sons and daughter for a long time.

He only sees man whose lips were thin with seriousness. There was never a smile or a laughter that can never be heard from the Old Lion since his wife died and after that he neglected his children, he became a hard man. Something Jaime doesn’t want to be when he grows old and grey.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day. The day he will take another set of vows, two exactly; before the Faith and before the Old Gods of the North.

Lyanna’s faith was that of the old gods and he was with the Faith. He doesn’t really go to the sept or pray after his mother’s death and he doesn’t really believe in the gods but then, it was needed.

Winterfell was bustling earlier than usual. He can hear people outside talking and some seems to be humming. Today was the day that the Lord of Winterfell will give away his winter rose. He chuckled.

How did Eddard Stark even agree to this marriage?

Eddard Stark, the ever holy and honourable man. He who had condemned him for killing the Mad King who was planning to kill thousands of innocent lives, yet because he was a Kingsguard, Eddard Stark mistook his deed. He was supposed to be looked at as a saviour. But he didn’t explain himself. He was tired of it all. The game, the fights, the war.

Now, finally he will settle and the thought of seeing his little wife cloaked in Lannister red and gold excited him. What will she even look like today? Will she be dressed in the usual Northern style? Or will she try something Southern?   

The thoughts excited him but the following event after this evening also made him feel nervous.

He never had anyone except for Cersei and he was afraid that he might instead think of his Cersei rather than his innocent wife. He was afraid that he won’t be able to do his duty because it was still Cersei whom his body wants even if the woman he loved, the sister he once loved had betrayed him. He doesn’t want to dishonour Lyanna nor make her feel unwanted but his heart and body was betraying him.

But he shook the thoughts away from his mind and reminded himself that Cersei was gone. She was but a memory an empty shell of the woman he vowed to love forever.

Maybe he should just focus on what will happen today and not think about his sister. With a sigh, he got up of his bed and went to ready himself.

Jaime Lannister cannot be late for his wedding.

He called for his squire to help him take a bath and get dressed. There was an adjacent bathroom in his room and a tub sat in the middle of it. The servants poured hot water on it and he shoved them away, took of his breeches (he sleeps half naked of course, it feels cooler that way) and dipped himself on it. He reached out on the counter nearby and took a bottle of his favorite body wash, it smelled of pines and mint. It was rather a Northern smell but he liked it a lot.

He poured it in the water and gently scrubbed his body with the use of a sponge. It didn’t take him long to clean himself and his squire then ran to give him a towel to dry himself.

When he was done, he proceeded to the vanity and noticed the sprouting beard from his face. He decided not to shave it as it may add some fun on the bedding tonight. They say women liked men with beards because the beards made them ticklish. He imagined Lyanna squealing at the feel of his beard against her skin and he smiled, he then shook the thoughts away, he doesn’t want to think about something not good for early morning thoughts. He can do that after the wedding because he will be free and have every right to do so.

He dressed himself in his house colors; a red doublet with embroidered golden lions on it with a matching grey breeches and boots.

He looked at himself at the vanity and smirked. He then proceeded to comb his hair which was now almost reaching his shoulders. If Lyanna wouldn’t like the sight of him, then she is a fool.

Since two ceremonies will be held today, Lord Stark had planned for the ceremony in the sept to be held in the morning and the ceremony held at the godswood during night time and afterwards will be the feast. There was a middle ground, a short break a luncheon held at the great hall and in the evening the formal feast it will then be followed by the bedding.

Stark made it clear that he doesn’t want to follow the traditional bedding ceremony. Lyanna was already shocked by their whirlwind wedding and the man said that he doesn’t want to scare his daughter anymore. Jaime thought that he would like to thank him for that, he doesn’t want men to ogle at his wife either, and she was his after their vows are said so he doesn’t want anyone to lay a finger on her.

When the time finally came for him to go to the sept, he went outside of his chambers and was surprised to find the oldest Stark child waiting outside for him.

He was wearing the traditional Stark colors, a grey doublet paired with black breeches and a cloak was fastened behind his back clipped by a huge direwolf pin.

                “A moment Ser Jaime.” The boy said and he raised his eyebrow at him.

Whatever does this boy need with him now? But he knew that this maybe about Lyanna so he just smirked. It was rather obvious that the boy cared so much for his younger sister.

                “What is it Young Wolf? Do you plan to delay me on my wedding day? Your sister won’t be pleased by that.” He sneered and Robb Stark scowled in return.

It seems like he doesn’t really like the idea of his sister marrying him from the looks of his face. His blue eyes bore on him like he wants him to pop like a bubble and disappeared on site.

                “Listen Kingslayer, I don’t care if King Robert wants you for my sister or if Tywin Lannister is your father. The moment you hurt my sister, I won’t hesitate to kill you myself even if I will need to cross a thousand of leagues just to see cut your gut and save take back my sister.” He hissed and Jaime just chuckled and looked him the eye. His Lannister greens versus the boy’s Tully blues.

                “You’re sister will be perfectly safe with me. She’ll be the lady of the wealthiest house in the Seven Kingdoms and I’ll make sure she gets everything she wants.” He answered.

                “Oh, can you buy her love?”

His brows furrowed at that but the side of his lips lifted. Ah, it may not be obvious to others but Jaime knew. Jaime knew by looking at his eyes that the boy cares so much more for his sister, the same feeling he has for Cersei. He knew the look at all. Robb Stark was jealous.

                “Do you love her?” He asked in return and the boy looked surprised and confused but then managed to regain his composure.

                “Of course. I love my sister and I don’t want her to get hurt so better take care of her.” Robb said and he started walking away from him.

But he knew better, he knew that it wasn’t a sisterly love that Robb Stark felt for Lyanna but something beyond it.

 Tyrion’s chambers then opened and on his hand was the Lannister cloak that he’ll give Lyanna.

                “What was that?” his younger brother asked as his eyes followed the Young wolf walking away.

                “Nothing. He is just showing me his _brotherly affection_ for his sister.” He answered and Tyrion chuckled.

                “Let me guess, he warned you to never hurt his sister or he’ll come to you and kill you, am I right?” Tyrion asked and it was his time to chuckle.

                “Yes. The lines are quite old isn’t it?” Tyrion nodded and they started walking towards outside.

They met a lot of people, each one of them were holding some torches which he bets was for the wedding in the godswood.

There were also some servant girls holding fruits and bread pacing the courtyard from one side to another.

As they reached the sept, he noticed that it was smaller compared to the other septs he had visited before and he learned from Tyrion who had been spending more time with Lyanna lately that the sept wasn’t here originally and it was built for Catelyn Tully who was a follower of the Faith herself. _Lucky girl._ He thought.

He wondered if his old childhood friend will also be here. The woman hated the bastard twins and since her child was still on his death bed (thanks to him), he wondered if she would even show up here.

The double doors opened and the sept was now packed with people. On the first rows were the Royal family, they sat on the right side of the sept and on the left were the family of the bride.

Robb Stark sat on the first row besides his Uncle Benjen, there was a space for his father and he threw him looks with contempt. Next to him was surprisingly the girl’s twin brother wearing almost the same suit as his older brother but his eyes were currently much softer and just little sad, maybe because he’ll be separated from his sister soon. The Greyjoy boy on the other hand seemed to be bored and continuously yawned much to Jaime’s annoyance.

Following him was the beautiful girl, a copy of her mother, Sansa who was betrothed to his nephew, err _secret son_ , and next was the young Arya, the wild child. Like Lyanna she was a little copy of the first Lyanna Stark. And lastly the little Rickon who was seated on the lap of his nursemaid.

His eyes moved towards the Royal Family.

Robert was surprisingly sober but Jaime knew that Ned Stark talked his friend about this. On his right was Cersei, who wasn’t looking at him, her face was straight on the altar but she was wearing a very glamorous attire that was almost like a wedding gown itself, he chuckled as he knew that she was trying to outdo his bride to be. She was beautiful yes, but Jaime was more curious about his little wife appearance than his sister’s.

Next was Joffrey who seems to be very pleased with himself and would sometimes throw glances at the second eldest daughter of Ned Stark who blushed in return when their eyes met and Myrcella and Tommen who were fidgeting.

At the back seats were some people, most of them were Stark bannermen who wanted to witness the exchange of vows in respect to their Lord and Warden and some were the common people he met inside the Keep.

The Septon stood high on the altar and Jaime positioned himself on the right side, Tyrion beside him was still holding the cloak of red and gold.  

It didn’t take long for the double doors to open and all eyes turned towards the girl on her father’s arms. Jaime felt his breathing hitch as he looked at her.

She was a picture of beauty. Cold and captivating. She held her head high but the nervous smile on her face gave her away. Her hair braided into a Northern style and there were some parts hanging loosely on her back.

Her dress was simple but rather elegant. It was a grey and silver dress, the upper bodice fitted well on her small waist and her modest bust. It wasn’t the same Northern dress that everyone wears, this one was sleeveless, revealing her milky chest and shoulders, and the straps of the dress was fashioned into roses and it adorned her neckline and around her waist. The outer layer of her skirts was made of lace and roses sewn by silver thread was embroidered there.

The only jewellery that she wore was a silver chained necklace with a winter rose pendant that was made of sapphires and adorned by rubies. It rested on her neck covering the bareness.

When she felt that he was looking at her, she met his glance and gave him a sweet smile that wasn’t like the nervous one she gave earlier. It was then enough to make his heart speed up and his body react. He gulped. He can’t seriously be thinking of taking her right now, not until the wedding feast is finished and that is still hours to go.

A crooked smile can be found on Eddard Stark’s face while he walked arm and arm with his daughter to the altar. It seemed like that he was even more nervous than the girl he was holding and Jaime wanted to chuckle at that but then, who would be happy to give his daughter away especially to an honorless knight like he calls him?

But Eddard Stark is wrong. This vow won’t be broken. He was rather serious on keeping it. He will be faithful to Lyanna, a thing that Cersei lacked during their relationship and he hoped that Lyanna will be loyal to him.

On his side Tyrion was beaming widely and looked at him and winked. His brother seemed to be very happy that finally he will settle with a lovely wife.  And he knew that Tyrion was also happy that he won’t be needing to stay in the capitol once he was married.

The main reason why Tyrion was in King’s Landing instead of Casterly Rock was their father, Tywin never loved Tyrion and like Cersei he blamed the youngest Lannister for the death of Joanna Lannister, their mother and Tywin’s wife. He hated it; he hated the idea that the two blamed someone innocent for the death of the person who was the one that bounded their family together.

When she was gone, the bound broke and they fell apart. Tyrion then suffered the most and so was Tywin. But can a father really be that hateful towards his son?

His eyes moved to their families.

There was a sad glint on Robert’s eyes; tears were formed on the sides that were visible to him since the altar was just near the first seats because of the size of the sept. He knew that the King was currently imagining his own wedding to his lady love, the late Lyanna Stark.

The idea made him scared. Lyanna Stark died because of her beauty; will _his_ Lyanna suffer the same fate?

And did he just called Lyanna _his?_

Yes, she was his. From the moment she stepped inside the sept, she was his. And he won’t be letting go. He will be a fool to do so. This girl walking towards him was already a full pack; beauty, purity and strength. She was equal to him in every level like Cersei was to him.

 _Damn,_ he shouldn’t be thinking of Cersei right now.

He felt someone’s eyes on him he moved his eyes and meet one set of Tully blue eyes and another set of Stark grey eyes similar to his wife to be.

The two older brothers of the bride were looking at him, one full of hatred and _jealousy?_ Another with some sort of permission. He just nodded to the two of them and finally his eyes landed again on the set of the most beautiful grey eyes in Westeros.

She was just a few meters away from her and he felt himself swallow.

She was even more beautiful up close.

And now he understood why Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna Stark and why Robert Baratheon waged a war for her.

He would do the same if someone takes his Lyanna away from him. No one dare touch her because he’ll be ready to split them in half.

And when did he gotten so possessive?

The father and daughter pair stopped before the Royal family; Lyanna curtsied towards the King and Queen who both nodded for approval and Ned Stark bowed before them but Robert hugged his friend and patted his shoulder with his large hand. Again, the father held his daughter’s arm and proceeded towards him.

Finally, she was face to face in front of him. Ned Stark untangled his hand from his daughter and offered his hand towards him; Jaime raised his eyebrow but wrapped his hand on Stark’s instead.

Ned pulled him close and Jaime thought that the man was meaning to embrace him but he stopped midway until his mouth was aligned to his ear.

                “Keep her safe and take care of her.” Stark whispered to him and he nodded absently. They pulled away and Lyanna smiled at him again. It warmed his heart to know that his bride is not afraid of him. He just hoped that she won’t be timid later or he will totally regret this stupid idea.

He offered his arm to her and she wrapped hers on his.

Even if he was fully clothed and the sleeves of his doublet reached until his wrist, he can still feel the warmth of Lyanna’s skin against his like they were touching skin to skin.

They slowly moved towards the septon who was currently waiting. He held Lyanna tightly as they stepped on the dais.

Finally when they reached the top, the septon cleared his throat.

He can sometimes feel Lyanna glance towards him smiling each time he caught her and he smiled in return. He doesn’t want to give her a hostile atmosphere or the idea that her groom doesn’t seem to care about her.

                “Before we proceed to this wedding, is there anyone here who doesn’t consent to this wedding?” The septon asked.

It was followed by silence and it just meant that no one was there to stop them. No running away. The septon then nodded and his gaze bore on the two of them. But even if he doesn’t try to look back, he can feel his twin’s eyes on his back, the cold and hateful glance that she was currently throwing at him is somehow sent him shivers, an uncomfortable one not the same one he would feel when they become one.

But a part of him wanted to turn his back and urge her, no beg her to stop the wedding. A part of him still hopes that she would be choosing him. But now, it was too late for that, the wedding ceremony has started and there’s no turning back now.

The septon turned to him and spoke. “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.”

He stepped towards her back and removed the Stark cloak from her back and gave it to her father, then he moved to Tyrion who was smiling in a mischievous manner, his brother handed him the cloak and he turned to clasp it on Lyanna’s back.

Lyanna moved her hair from her back and he swallowed when he got a full view of her pale neck, it was unblemished and all he wanted now was to kiss her there and mark him for everyone to know that she was his, a thing that he can never do with Cersei.

But now, now that someone was about to be his, he is free to do whatever he wants with her, with her consent of course but when it comes to their bedroom activities, he should be the master. He should be the one to be followed.

When he was done, he returned to his side of the dais.

It was now time to move on and say the new vows that he never thought he would even speak of in his entire life.

                “Your graces, my lords and my ladies.” The septon started glancing towards everyone inside the room, acknowledging them as witnesses of the event.

                “We stand here before the gods of old and new and witness the union of man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul…” The septon then gestured them to move.

They stepped closer to one another, and her delicate hand moved over his. He felt her trembled but he used his thumb and index finger to squeeze her pinky to comfort her and let her feel that everything will be okay.

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile and her clear grey eyes almost shining with happiness that had taken him aback but it then relieved him, he doesn’t want to marry someone who’ll look at him like she was the only one forced in this union. He smiled at her in return so that she won’t feel antagonized.

                “In sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for all eternity.” The septon said as he tied a cloth that was almost two inches in width, it was the combined color of their houses silver and red, with stiches of the Lannister Lion and the Stark direwolf.

He somehow felt that it was a rather good combination compared to his family colors and he wanted to commend whoever made it, grey and red won’t go well with each other and if you made a mistake on the shade of grey, it will look like a Targaryen color. Gold and silver will also contrast one another.      

“Look upon one another and say the words.” As the septon finished tying the cloth around their hands he proceeded with the vows that Jaime had promised himself never to break.

They moved to face one another and he looked her in the eye. The Stark greys were also looking at him with reverence and an emotion he can’t understand. He wondered what she sees in his eyes right now.

“Father… Smith… Warrior…. Mother… Maiden… Crone…. Stranger…” They said in unison.

“I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days.” She spoke loudly and almost full of passion and commitment.

“I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days.” He followed, almost sounding breathless in the process.

“Seal your love with a kiss.”

 _Damn,_ it was then that Jaime realized that it was their first kiss. He wondered if Lyanna ever kissed anyone before, a pang of jealousy then hit his chest as he thought of someone kissing his bride before him. She was _his._ Officially now.

Her eyes looked terrified but he wanted to reassure that he won’t hurt her; maybe the kiss would be a good way. The septon had removed the binding cloth from their hands so they can now move their limbs freely.

He reached for her, slowly, wrapping his hand on her brown tresses and pulled her gently towards him. _He hand anticipated this kiss when he first saw her inside her room, playing her harp. He had wondered how her red lips would taste then._

His eyes moved towards her lips first and he felt that she was doing the same.

He then closed his eyes and slowly, slowly his lips descended on hers.

At the moment, he thought that he would think of Cersei’s lips when his lips crushed hers but he was wrong.

It started delicately, her lips feel cottony and very soft and the touch of their skin through their mouth sent jolts of electricity throughout his body.

He then felt her arms wrapped on his neck and he let his tongue ran through her lips, it tasted sweet, like he was eating something other than sugar, at most like honey but even more potent.

But before he can deepen the kiss, she pulled away, her cheeks flushed and her breathing rugged. He smile despite the fact that he wanted to do more, do more than just kissing her.

That could wait though. He hoped that it won’t take long. It’s almost midday now and the wedding in the godswood will start at the sixth hour later.

                “You are now officially man and wife. Congratulations!” The septon exclaimed and it was followed by a round of applause. The two of them turned to face the witnesses and his hand snaked on her waist to tell everyone that the woman beside him was his wife.

There was a mixture of faces inside the sept, the younger children of their houses were all smiling from ear to ear, Myrcella and Sansa’s smiles were almost dreamy. Arya Stark’s look is unconceivable; there was a hint of disgust there maybe because of their kiss. Tyrion, Tommen and Rickon were clapping enthusiastically. Robert’s smile is crooked.

Jon seemed relieved. Robb and Ned Stark are still not pleased and finally for the first time in the whole morning, Cersei’s gaze met his, there was a hint of anger, betrayal, sadness, pain and disgust there but it was unusual for him to feel nothing.

Shouldn’t he be sad about this? But why does his heart felt light after the ceremony?

_Now you know how I felt during your wedding to Robert. Now you know what I felt when I saw you standing here in my place besides that fat man who you called as husband._

He thought. However it was not the time to think about Cersei. Their relationship was done. Done when he chose to marry Lyanna Stark. There was no turning back now.

He turned to the girl beside him, he held her hand and he felt her squeeze it while smiling at him. _Maybe this wedding’s not that bad at all._ He thought as the two of them started to descend from the altar.

Today is the start of a new day for Jaime Lannister. And hopefully things will finally fall into the right places.

* * *

**To be continued...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> The next would be Lyanna's POV and the wedding scene and vows before the Old Gods. ;)


	15. The White Wedding: Before the Old Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the second part of the wedding!
> 
> An important announcement will also be added on the next chapter but for now, I'll hope you enjoy. This chapter will be in Lyanna's POV and the two will be wed before the Old Gods. Enjoy!

The luncheon had been quite an affair but Lyanna knew that the feast later on will be far more grander than this one. This time, Jon was allowed to sit with them because of her request to her father. Lady Stark had allowed it and the King doesn't mind at all. The Queen and the Crown Prince on the other hand can barely hide their disgust.

The expression on their faces seemed to be displeased by the fact that Jon is sitting with them. She and Jaime sat side by side with each other as man and wife. He had been nice to her and she also tried her best to hide the fear growing on her chest.

After spending some short time with Jaime, she can say that the man was nice but just arrogant. She also hasn't thanked him for saving her yet. She learned from Jon and Robb that it was him who brought her from the forest and saved her from the wildling rapers.

She can't remember anything that happened that time, all she can remember was the feeling of being scared and vulnerable.

She didn't really feel married right now but later this evening; she will be married for real, after the Northern customs and tradition. She'll be married in front of the heart tree in the godswood. She can't hide the fact that she was very excited to wear the dress that Lady Catelyn gifted her. It was truly wonderful and very elegant. She never thought she could wear something like that in her life.

However a part of her heart was still sad especially everytime she remembered the Queen's words to her yesterday.

_She was sitting inside her room packing the things that she'll need for their journey to King's Landing three days after the wedding when someone knocked on the door. She hurriedly straightened herself and opened it, hoping that it was Lady Catelyn who will offer her advice for her wedding night._

_But her eyes widened when she saw the Queen standing outside her door looking bored._

_"Your grace."_

_She greeted her and opened her chamber doors. Meraxes who had been sleeping at the corner lifted her head and turned towards their visitor. The direwolf growled and she hushed it. The Queen just frowned at the sight of the beast, disgusted and displeased that the beast was there._

_"What can I do for you, your grace?" She asked. She doesn't have an idea what the woman needs from her but maybe like Tyrion, the Queen just wants to meet with her. Hopefully she won't be as bad as Joffrey._

_"I just want to visit my brother's bride before the wedding. Honestly, I don't have any idea why my father agreed to this wedding. You are practically not matched for my brother; you are base born and not breed to become a proper lady. Robert was just blinded by your beauty, the fact that you have the same face as his first love." The Queen said as she studied her fingers._

_Lyanna doesn't know how to react to her words but she felt insulted and pained. How could she just say that words to her? She had no choice on this wedding but why do people make her think that it's as if she did something about it. It's as if they are trying to say that the King favours her because of her resemblance to her namesake._

_She didn't respond to the Queen nor held her gaze; she just looked at the vile woman in front of her. Joffrey is indeed her son. Lyanna felt sorry for Sansa. She knew that her sister had been dreaming of a gallant prince to take her away from Winterfell but Joffrey is not what she was waiting. Joffrey was nothing but a pampered brat with a vile attitude just like his mother._

_""My brother has taken a liking on you, you know? He's eyes sometimes follow you, like the other men does. But mind you darling, my brother will never love you. He never will. There is only one woman in his life and in his heart; sadly he can't have her so he'll just settle for you. You'll only be a poor replacement of his lost love."_

_She doesn't understand why the Queen was telling her about this, a part of her was hurt by the fact that someone already owns the heart of her husband to be. But there was something wrong with the Queen's words. There was a message that she can't decipher._

_"I don't really expect him to love me your grace. We will only be bounded by duty. It is the King who wanted this marriage to happen and it was just supported by Lord Tywin." She finally found her voice and countered the woman in front of her. The Queen smirked and chuckled._

_"Indeed. I expect you to do your duty well little rose. My father expects to have an heir before the year ends."_

_She didn't respond to the Queen anymore as the woman already turned her back and strutted towards her door, her crimson skirts rustling as she made her way out of her chambers._

_Lyanna let out a sigh and dropped on her bed. Meraxes jumped towards her and licked her face as if the wolf knows that she was rather upset. And she was. She doesn't know what the Queen wants her to think but now she was caught in a predicament that she can't escape._

Lyanna's mind went back to the present time when she felt a warm hand squeeze hers. She looked up to meet the eyes of Jaime. His green orbs were full of worry and she furrowed her brow.

"Are you okay? You're crying." He said as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

_She was crying? What the hell? Why was she crying?_

It was the Queen's words. It was the Queen's words that upset her. But she never thought that she'd absently cried while recalling the memory. Jaime's worried face was still hovering over her but she was rather relieved that everyone was busy with their food.

Her father was busy talking with the King, Robb, Jon, Theon and Arya are talking with one another. Rickon and Tommen seem to be fascinated by Tyrion's tales. Myrcella was beside Joffrey and Cersei. She bit her lip. She can't tell her husband about the conversation of course! She doesn't want to give Cersei the satisfaction that her words hurt her. She was a Stark. She was stronger than this and Cersei's empty words mean nothing to her. _Oh, you sure that it's empty?_ She asked herself.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit overwhelmed that I'm finally married." She lied. Jaime seemed to be unconvinced and he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"If there is something troubling you, you are free to tell me. We are man and wife right now and I don't want you to keep secrets from me nor want you to get hurt. Understand?" He said and Lyanna felt that his words sounded sincere so she nodded.

Their families had been hostile with each other after the war and their father always told them to never trust a Lannister. It was in their blood, he said. Lannisters are known to be wise men and power hungry men, and their house was first known to be a lesser house in history until Lann the Clever tricked the members of House Casterly to give him Casterly Rock.

Their father's distrust to the house however started during the time of war. The Lannisters were known to be under King Aerys but it was Tywin Lannister who sacked King's Landing and it was his son who vowed to protect Aerys that slit his throat. The very man she was married to. The man they called Kingslayer.

However, even when her father told her that Jaime was an honorless man and an oathbreaker. She still doesn't believe that Jaime killed Aerys for no reasons. She knew that there was a reason why he killed the man he swore to protect and Lyanna will find that out.

"Did I already tell you that you look marvellous today? You even outdid my sister." He said and chuckled before biting on the boar that the King caught a few days ago. She can't help but blush at the compliment. She wondered if he will also like the dress that Lady Cate gave her.

"Are you not disappointed my lord?" She asked him. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed my lady? You are the most beautiful girl in the North. I should feel lucky that I get to marry you." He answered and held her hand even tighter as if reassuring her that what he said was the truth.

"That I was baseborn. That I am not a trueborn, that I was only legitimized by the King because he pitied me." She answered. That was true, it was not because she did something chivalrous that she was legitimized, it was because Robert Baratheon pitied her.

"Base born, true born. A man is a man even if he is born noble or not. It is only the title that differ us from one another."

Lyanna was struck with his words and it warmed her heart to know that her husband doesn't care if she was a baseborn. She gave him a thankful smile and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

One the corner of her eye, she saw Robb staring at them and then he immediately looked away when she turned to him in question.

_Maybe he was still hurting. So am I but I can do this. Jaime seemed to be a perfectly nice man though._

The rest of the meal went into a blur and she heard her father and the King argue because they didn't serve wine for lunch. Her father countered saying that he needed his friend sober for the later ceremony in the godswood.

Once done, everyone excused themselves to their quarters to freshen up and get some rest for the activity. She too, needs some rest. She'll have a long night later, a very long night.

She was scared, she had to admit especially for their "bedding" she honestly have no idea what to do aside from the things she had picked up from Theon's tales of brothels and what Lady Catelyn told her earlier when she went to check her. Their stories won't suffice though, she barely can't imagine the things that she heard but hopefully Jaime will be patient with her.

Jaime offered to walk her to her room, her father shot her a confused glance but she gave him the look that says "no we won't be consummating our marriage now", before she and Jaime disappeared on the corridors.

They were greeted by several of the servants and soldiers and they wished them to have a happy marriage and she and Jaime thanked them. They took several steps from the stairs, turns in the corridors and halls and finally they managed to reach the east side of the castle, their hands were still clutched together while they walked. Later, they will be sharing a room and she doesn't have any idea what the room looked like.

They only stopped when they finally reached the door of her chambers and before she can open it Jaime spoke.

"Tell me Lyanna, are you afraid of me?" He asked her, she was now trapped between the doors of her chambers and the muscled body of her husband.

Now that they were married, she can't help but admire him. He was handsome, the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms, even more handsome than the King himself and his beauty was almost godly. She flushed at the idea that she'll be seeing him naked today. She bit her lip in the process and heard Jaime chuckle.

She looked at him in question and was surprised that his green eyes were now dark _. Dark with desire_. It made her swallow. She was now trapped and since the two of them are currently alone in that side of the castle, she was half afraid and half excited that Jaime might decide to take his rights right here right now.

"Why so scared little wife? Are you afraid that I might take you now?" He whispered in a rather husky voice that made Lyanna's knees tremble. Her lips were rather chapped and her throat dry. She absently licked her lips and Jaime misunderstood it as an invitation.

It was too late when she realized what has happened. She was already pinned to the door; Jaime trapping her, his left hand was crushing her waist while the other was tangled on her hair, his head leaning leftwards.

The kiss wasn't the same as earlier. It was neither awkward nor timid, it was burning with passion. His lips tasted like water to hers. It started slowly as if he was just learning her territory then it gradually intensified, she absently raised her arms and wrapped it around his neck, her right resting on his scruff while the other mimicked his hand, she tangled her fingers on his golden hair.

He started to nibble her upper lip, sucking and biting it gently. She moaned both in surprise and delight and she mimicked his move on his lower lip. A moan escaped her throat as she felt his tongue now tracing every corner of her mouth. He brushed it in the middle causing her to part her lips.

His tongue went inside her wet cavern and started tasting her within, he brushed it on her teeth and when it hit her own tongue, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand.

But the sound of someone clearing their throat only returned the two of them back to reality. They both pulled away and saw Tyrion leaning against the wall with a look of amusement and a wide grin, his arms were crossed around his chest.

Her arms were still on Jaime's neck, he pulled her head towards his chest as if to shield her from view, his hand now rested on the small of her back and she smiled at the gesture, though she can still see Tyrion. He gave her a playful wink.

"Dear brother, I do believe that the bedding ceremony will start after the feast? Why are you ravishing your blushing bride so early?" He asked teasingly and Lyanna started to blush.

She didn't really expect someone to see them that way. Jaime laughed at his brother's comment, causing his chest to vibrate.

"Such timing you have brother; I was just warming my little bride up." Jaime answered Tyrion in an annoyed tone, the dwarf mocked gasp but then teased again.

"Do I? You will have your time later though. Right now, why don't you give your bride some space? I'm sure she'll need some rest, so do you. I believe that you won't be sleeping later so the two of you might want to take a nap."

Jaime sighed and turned to her.

"I believe my brother is right dear wife. I shall see you soon. Don't forget to have a very long nap."

She nodded carefully but was still shocked by their words. Jaime pulled away from her carefully; he kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips before he bade her to rest.

"Rest wife. I'll see you later." He said before he and Tyrion left. Tyrion managed to wink at her again before following his older brother.

Lyanna stood there frozen, her dress a little bit crumpled, her hair dishevelled, her lips swollen and her body burning with desire. Her eyes followed the Lannister brothers who were now walking away and she absently traced her lips with her fingers. Lyanna Lannister was excited for her wedding night and she can't help but smile naughtily.

It was already four in the afternoon when Lyanna was woken up by her handmaiden Mila. Mila was the handmaiden given to her by her father as a gift and the girl was expected to join them to the capitol. Mila was just almost the same age as her with the same fair complexion yet the girl had a rich black hair and dull blue eyes that somehow would remind her of a Baratheon.

The girl was nice and friendly and Lyanna didn't have a hard time talking to her, Mila was also very organized and Lyanna thought that she won't be having trouble with her handmaiden.

For tonight's affair; Sansa, Jeyne, Mila and one Lady Stark's handmaiden hovered over her. The Queen didn't bother her again nor sent a handmaiden to help her but she didn't mind at all. She doesn't want the Queen to say something that may ruin her day.

She started the afternoon by running a bath, Mila had helped her with it and Lyanna despite the coldness of the place wanted to have a very cold bath. The coolness of the water somehow manages to calm her tenseness and she closed her eyes to forget the hateful words that the Queen said and focus only on the kiss she shared with Jaime.

She flushed at the memory. Will they be like that later? She wanted to know but somehow it made her excited to be done with the ceremony.

She didn't need to wash her hair because she was perfectly clean earlier today.

When she was done, she hurried to dry herself and that was when Sansa, Jeyne and the older handmaiden rushed to help her. Sansa's presence somehow surprised her but she didn't mention it. She was grateful that the girl was her and helping her with her wedding.

"Ser Jaime is so handsome Lyanna, you're lucky to be married to the most handsome knight in the Seven Kingdoms!" Jeyne sighed dreamily and she smiled despite herself. They were now helping her get dressed with the ivory and satin gown that Lady Catelyn gave her a few days ago.

"He is, and I am very lucky." She answered and like Jeyne, she also sighed dreamily. She has the right, didn't she? She was her wife so she was free to think about him.

"He's even more handsome than the Prince." Jeyne said and shot a teasing glance over Sansa who was now tugging with her hair. Sansa frowned at her friend and stopped what she was doing.

"Ser Jaime is already too old for me, he is still beautiful but I find Prince Joffrey more handsome. I wonder if he'll grow up looking like his Uncle." Sansa said as she busied herself with braiding her hair in a Northern fashion that she always preferred.

When the last buttons of the gown was finally closed, she turned and saw the awed faces of the girls who helped her get dressed.

Jeyne's face was resting on the back of her hand's clasp together.

"Lyanna you look like a Princess in a song!" She exclaimed and Sansa nodded towards her, Mila's eyes were also saying "yes" and so was the handmaiden.

"I believe she looks more like a Queen." A voice interrupted them and she looked at the door to see Jon standing in front of it and a wreath of winter roses were on his hands.

"Jon!" She hurried towards her twin brother and tackled him with a hug. She was so happy that she was able to convince him and Uncle Benjen to stay and wait until everything was over before going back to the wall. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

Despite being twins and being of the same age, Jon was taller than her. He, Robb and Theon were almost the same height as each other and she hated the fact that female genes worked differently from male genes.

"Look at you, it seems like just yesterday you and I are fighting over a share of sweets and now you are going to marry." He said and Lyanna felt tears warm her eyes as her brother recalled a sweet memory of their youth.

"Yes, and you are now going to take the black and become a ranger like Uncle Benjen." She whispered back and pulled away.

Jon smiled and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"Hush sweet sister, you are supposed to be smiling today. Tears might ruin your beautiful face and your husband might be angry that I am making you cry." He said as he hushed her and she smiled.

She straightened herself, her dress and her hair and took a deep breath. It was already dark and it was now time to go out.

Sansa and Jeyne already went out, Mila and the handmaiden helped her clasping her maiden cloak on her back once more before going outside. Jon then carefully placed the winter roses on her hair and kissed her forehead before held out his hand for her.

She gently took it and followed Jon outside. They slowly walked towards the courtyard where her father was waiting for her. Before they can even walk outside, Lady Catelyn called her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I may not like the Lannisters but I hope that Jaime Lannister will treat you well my dear. You are beautiful and talented, you deserve a comfortable life." She whispered and pulled away from her, Lyanna was happy that the woman finally went outside of Bran's chambers and talked to her.

"Thank you Lady Stark. Thank you so much for everything." She smiled at the older woman who smiled back at her. She was trying hard to hold back the tears. Everything today should have been more perfect if Bran was awake.

She was still worried about her younger brother's health. Lady Catelyn cried to her a few days ago saying that Maester Luwin told her that Bran may wake up but he can no longer walk. It broke her heart and she pitied her younger brother. Bran had always wanted to become and Knight and somehow wanted to be a part of the Kingsguard, just like her husband. If he did not meet the accident, she was positive that Bran may like Jaime.

Then Lady Catelyn excused herself and Lyanna found herself walking outside the courtyard where her father, Robb and Uncle Elbert are waiting for her and Jon. She was happy to see that the most important men in her life were here for her on this very special day.

"You look very beautiful Lya." Her father said and she ran to hug him. "I am very happy that you'll finally have a better life. Jaime Lannister will treat you well. I'm very sure that he will or I'll run Ice on his throat." Her father whispered and she giggled.

"I think you will be on the wait list Father. I think Robb and Jon already said the same to him. I'm pretty sure that Jaime is already terrified to hurt me." She smiled and her father chuckled.

"He should be. You are our little princess and we don't want anyone to hurt you. We only want what's best for our little Lya." Her Uncle Elbert said and she moved to hug the man who she also considered as a father. "By the way, you look very beautiful." He said and winked.

"Father and Elbert are right Lya. You are indeed beautiful." Robb said when she finally pulled away from their father. She moved to hug her older brother hoping that it won't turn out awkward between them. Robb pulled her in a very tight hug as if he was afraid to lose her.

"I hope he treats you well Lya. I… I'm very happy for you… I still lov-" He whispered softly but he didn't finish what he was saying and pulled away. He was smiling but Lyanna knew better. It was a fake smile. He wasn't happy. Because she was married to someone else.

"I hate to cut the dramatics but shouldn't we be heading to the godswood now? Before the King decides to demand for wine." Jon interrupted and the four of them laughed.

Jon and Robb walked before her and their father and just like earlier, she and her father walked hand and hand towards the godswood where everyone else was waiting. She needed to lift the bridal train of her skirt to prevent it from getting dirty. Hopefully Jaime won't think of ripping the dress, she wanted it unharmed because it will forever be a reminder of this wonderful day along with the grey dress she wore earlier.

The walk lasted for good ten minutes until they reached the edge of the sacred place. Jon and Robb hurried to find their places and she gently placed the bridal train down and fixed herself.

Then it was time.

Every one of importance were there; the King who seemed to be rather looking forward for the feast and the wine, the Queen and the Prince who were throwing her dagger looks but she didn't mind at all. There was Myrcella, Sansa and Jeyne who looked at her dreamily. Tommen and Rickon who were not behaving themselves and were instead chatting with each other.

Theon, Robb and Jon standing and waiting for the ceremony their faces solemn. Her Uncle Benjen who was smiling at her. Tyrion was also smiling at her; he was standing near Jaime as their official cloak handler. Her father's bannermen were also there, though not complete still they were here to show their support; the Umbers, Manderlys, Glovers, Cerwyns, Hornwoods and Tallharts. The others were absent due to the distance of their castles from Winterfell and some had excuses why they didn't show up.

It doesn't matter to Lyanna though, she was happy as long as her family was here. A soft nudge then took her attention and she turned to see Meraxes on her side. She smiled at her pet who rubbed its head on her side. The wolf had grown bigger and bigger with each passing day.

There were no decorations or some sort the godswood but Lyanna was rather captivated by the lanterns and torches placed there to lighten the area. Her father took one torch on his hand as he held hers on another.

Then they started walking towards the heart tree. Towards Jaime.

Jaime was looking at her, there as a gleam in her eyes that she can't read but the satisfied smile on his face was enough to reassure her that he was not disappointed and was happy with their current predicament. His eyes then moved to study her; he looked at her from head to foot and then gave out a very sexy wink which stirred something inside of her. She felt her father then held her tightly afterwards when he saw the wink that Jaime gave her, she grinned when her father gave Jaime a warning look.

Aside from the lanterns, the Stark direwolves were also there, standing side by side with their masters except for Bran's direwolf, Summer, which never left his side after his accident.

They stopped a few steps before the Heart Tree and the septon who married them in the sept officially started the ceremony. Her heart pounded rapidly. She was now officially Lady Lannister even without this ceremony but since she wanted to be married here, she still felt like a Stark once more.

"Who comes?" The septon started. "Who comes before the gods?"

Her father took a step ahead and spoke in a loud voice.

"Lyanna of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, legitimized and noble, she comes to beg the blessing of the gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Jaime took a stepped forward at the septon's back and followed suit, he was already been tutored about what to do in the event and what the words that he needed to speak, his eyes fixed on her as he spoke what he was told.

"I, Ser Jaime of House Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, who gives her?"

He finished but his eyes never left her, he was looking at her intently that she felt that they are the only person in the godswood right now.

"Eddard of House Stark, father of the bride." Her father said and she broke her contact to Jaime when her father turned to her, "Lady Lyanna, will you take this man?" He asked her and she took a deep breath before she stepped in front of her father and returning her gaze to Jaime who was now waiting for her to speak.

She smiled at him before she spoke her part.

"I will take this man."

The five words that left her lips made Jaime smile. Then her father took a step back as Jaime joined her in front of the heart tree. He took her hand and they both kneeled in front of the weirwood tree and muttered their silent prayers.

She prayed for this marriage to be fruitful. She prayed for her husband to become faithful. She prayed for the gods for her fertility, that she can mother children, Jaime's children. She also prayed for her family's safety. Her father's safety in King's Landing. Bran's recovery, Sansa's upcoming wedding. She prayed for Robb to finally meet someone he can love. She prayed for her Uncle Benjen and Jon's safety at the wall. She prayed for Arya and for Rickon and she prayed for herself.

She never prayed for the gods to make her husband love her. She will wait for him. She'll do. They are strangers to each other and they haven't learned each other or knew each other yet but she knows that they will come around, like her father and Lady Stark. She prayed that their marriage will be like her father and Lady Stark's marriage, a happy and loving one with a bunch of children.

She doesn't know what Jaime was praying but she hoped that he asked for the same things. For a happy marriage. For many children. For love to come between them.

"You may now cloak the bride under your protection." The septon said and Jaime rose from the ground and took the cloak from Tyrion, her father helped her husband remove her cloak and then Jaime covered her with Lannister red and gold once more. He then helped her on her feet and without even saying anything; he claimed her lips before everyone present. Before the men and the old gods.

The crowd erupted into an applause and cheer. She and Jaime then turned to face them. Jaime's hand was still hot on hers and he intertwined their fingers together.

Lyanna didn't find anything as perfect as their hands together, Jaime's hands were rather calloused due to him being a knight and holding a sword for too long but his rough hands fitted perfectly on hers. He caught her staring at their hands and he held it towards his lips, brushing her knuckles with a kiss, his hot breath hitting her skin.

"Wife." He said as he looked at her with eyes that were almost full of fondness and reverence, enough for her eyes to water.

"Husband." She responded and curled her lips into a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Up next, the Wedding Feast and the Wedding Night...


	16. The White Wedding: The Bedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank you all for supporting this fic, I'am very happy that a lot of people liked it and followed it until now. As I mentioned in the last chapter, there is an important announcement I would like to share.
> 
> No, I won't be stopping/freezing this fic. The next chapter will be the epilogue of this work because as the title says "No Longer a Bastard", so this work is only Lyanna's journey from her status as Ned Stark's bastard to being the wife of Jaime. But don't worry, I'm already writing a sequel, I haven't got a title yet but I'll let you know in the next chapter what it will be.
> 
> For the contents of the sequel, the setting will be around 3-4 years after this fic happened. It will start from Lyanna's transformation into Visenya Targaryen. Aegon will likely be added in the characters and as for the plot it will focus on the Targaryen's journey retaking Westeros and Visenya and Jon claiming back Winterfell from the Boltons.
> 
> I hope you won't be disappointed that this fic is short, I promise to add more action in the sequel and hopefully you'll enjoy it as you enjoyed this fic, I hopefully you'll support it too. I'll try my best to make it great. Again thank you and this is the third part of the Jaime-Lyanna wedding (bedding scene too, written in Jaime's POV).
> 
> It's rated M so if you're not comfortable reading this, I suggest you wait for the epilogue. LOL.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and I'll see you soon! ;)

* * *

Jaime can't still believe it. He was married. He was married man and he was married to a beautiful girl, a very beautiful one and a member of one of the most powerful houses in Westeros. A Stark.

Who would have thought that the knight of the Kingsguard, the man they called Kingslayer and Oathbreaker will ever take a wife?

But now he did and he won't be afraid or shy to parade her in front of everyone. He won't be shy to tell the world that she was his and his alone. He smiled as he held his wife's hand. She was now under his protection when he first clasped his cloak over her shoulders, her pale and silky shoulders.

 _Damn._ The memory of her bare shoulders made him gulp. He should probably thank the person who made her the dress, it made her look older and very desirable, he knew that the men present in the ceremony are probably jealous of him because of his attractive wife and her beautiful body.

She was a sight for sore eyes wearing the dress and he remembered Tyrion nudging him teasingly as his eyes followed Lyanna as she stepped towards the heart tree.

And even he can say that Lyanna looked even more beautiful than Cersei during her marriage to Robert and he was positive that Cersei was staring at Lyanna with her eyes full of jealousy. He just chuckled darkly at the idea. He still loved Cersei though; Cersei was his other half, the first and only woman he will love except for their mother but now that that he had Lyanna, he wondered if he could bring himself to love her.

It won't be difficult, Tyrion said to him earlier. Lyanna was a funny and witty girl. She was skilled and wilful. Talented and beautiful. She wasn't easily afraid of things. And she was the woman that Cersei always wanted herself to become but the years in the capitol changed his Cersei.

His sister had become ruthless and too proud of herself. She was so absorbed with power that she had neglected her other children in favour of Joffrey. The son that will give her unlimited power in the future but yet the future is unknown and Jaime hoped that it won't end badly for his dear beloved sister.

But now, he has to focus on Lyanna, his sweet little Lyanna who looked at him like he was the only person in the world. His sweet Lyanna who would blush at his teasing and comments. His sweet innocent Lyanna. His _wife._

After the wedding, they all directly went to the Great Hall of Winterfell where the food, ale and wine were waiting. Robert went there first, excited to enjoy the wine that was deprived of him all the day.

They were all again seated on the high table. The King and the Queen in the center of it, he doesn't know who did the seating arrangement but it made him feel uncomfortable especially that he was sandwiched between his sister and his wife. The two women in his life; _his lover and sister on his life and his wife on his right._ How could things even get worse?

The King on the other hand, sat beside Ned Stark, Tyrion beside him. On their side, Lyanna was seated beside Joffrey and Myrcella on Joffrey's left. Tommen was sent to bed early.

On the table in front of them sat the children of House Stark; Jaime can't help but notice the looks that the eldest son was giving him and everytime he caught him staring Jaime would just smirk and Robb will furrow his brow and give him a dagger look, and Jaime enjoys the attention the Stark boy was giving him. Probably he was still angry by the fact that _he was stealing his sister._

The food overflowed the table, Ned Stark overdid his self today and Jaime wondered if his father helped with the expenses of the affair because although the North was the biggest region in Westeros, its industry can't still beat the gold production of Casterly Rock. And currently, Jaime knew that a lot of gold has been poured for such occasion.

"So Kingslayer, you still feel bad that I removed you from the Kingsguard?" Jaime heard the King ask and his lips formed into a smile.

"No, I think I should be grateful your grace, if you had not removed me from my duties, I won't be having a beautiful wife." He said as his eyes went to Lyanna who blushed and looked down at her plate. He liked it when she blushes; it reminds him of innocence, one thing his Cersei already lost the moment she went to King's Landing.

"And how about you Lady Lyanna, what do you think of your husband? If you think that he is not handsome enough, tell me now so we can annul the wedding before we can even proceed to the bedding." Robert said, he was teasing probably because of too much wine.

"Your grace…" Ned Stark shot a warning look at Robert who just punched his friend's shoulder playfully not minding the other people inside the room busy eating their meals.

"Tell me girl." The King ordered and Lyanna looked up from her plate, she shot him a glance before turning to the King.

"Well, I think that my husband is very handsome your grace. He is also very kind. I am honoured to be Ser Jaime's wife." Her words warmed his heart and Jaime would also want to say the same, that he was honoured and grateful that she was his wife.

"See woman, you heard what the girl said; she is honoured to be your brother's wife. I don't even know if you feel the same for me." The King turned to his Queen, who all throughout the evening was throwing Lyanna some hateful glances and was pursuing her lips.

"But I am honoured to be your wife, my love." Cersei answered her sickly sweet voice as cold as the ice on the Wall.

"Lies. Hah!" The King said and turned to his wine again. From under the table Jaime could see Cersei clenched her fist. He somehow felt sorry for his sister but he immediately turned when he felt Lyanna's hand held his in a tightened grip.

Her expression paled and she was frowning. _Something was wrong_. He thought. He looked at her and then felt that she was trying to drag her chair closer to him. _Joffrey._ His eyes went to the blond Prince that sat beside Lyanna, a grin was on his face and Jaime knew that Joffrey said something to Lyanna that made her recoil.

Soon, the King then called for entertainers; singers came in and sang love songs and some funny ones to lighten up the mood. There were also fools that people laughed into.

Suddenly, Lyanna stood in the middle of the entertainers and it surprised Jaime because the bedding will start in another hour.

"Where are you going little wife?" He asked as he gripped her arm gently.

Lyanna looked surprised but she smiled instead. It relieved him that she didn't let Joffrey further destroy her evening. If he could only exchange seats with her, he would but he knew that Cersei would probably antagonize her. Cersei was a difficult and dangerous woman to handle if she was jealous.

She has always been very possessive of him when they were young. He remembered one time that he kissed a friend of hers. The girl afterwards didn't return to Casterly Rock after the incident. He knew that Cersei had something to do with it but he didn't care, afterwards his attention just went over her and he never set an eye on another girl again.

"There's something I need to get from my room my lord. I will be back quickly. If you will excuse me." She said.

"I can escort you if you want." He offered but she shook her head.

"Its fine my lord, don't worry I will not be running away from you." She said before she left.

A warm thing over his thigh then made Jaime flinch. He looked at his sister, there was a glimmer in her eyes and he realized that her hand was running over his thighs just like what they always do during _"family dinners"_ as form of entertainment when they are bored.

"Don't." He hissed but his sister's hand went upwards over to his upper thighs and just near his manhood.

Her touches still made him shiver but now with disgust. Can she not understand what he told her before? He already made a choice. So he removed her hand from his breeches and he was rewarded by an angry huff.

Thankfully, Robert and Ned were again engrossed in a conversation and Jaime felt bored. He can't wait to escape this feast.

The room was then filled with noise, laughter and some argument. Apparently the bannermen of Ned Stark and the other guest are already filled with alcohol. And like his first night here, he felt suffocated at the stench of wine, ale and sweat and he felt that he longed for the company of his little wife who always smelled so sweet.

Soon, everyone silenced as his beautiful wife went back to the hall, this time, she was holding her harp on her hand. _Shit,_ he had forgotten about her harp. Maybe it was best if he could just ask her about it, he knew that she'll probably answer him.

She sat in the middle of the small clearing in the hall.

"Let me sing a song your grace, for my husband and for everyone here who witnessed and joined our wedding." She said in a loud voice as she started strumming her harp.

Her sweet voice filled the room and the once noisy hall silenced and their attention turned to the girl in ivory and white satin sitting in the middle singing and playing her harp for everyone.

He instantly recognized the song as "Two Hearts that Beat as One" a love song that is usually sang during weddings. He didn't know what came over his wife that made her sing a love song during her very own wedding but he liked it. It was like she was offering the song for him as she occasionally gives him glances and soft smiles whenever she looks up.

"Quite a talent isn't she?" He heard Ned Stark said proudly and Robert agreed. He somehow felt proud of his lovely wife.

Surely, a lifetime with her until the end of his days won't be boring at all. She can fight with a sword, sing a song and play a harp. He can then imagine himself sitting on one of the balconies of Casterly Rock watching the beautiful sunset in the Sunset Sea while listening to the soft voice of his wife. The idea made him smile and focus his gaze to the lovely woman in white singing in front of him.

"How quaint…" Cersei whispered to him. "I guess you now got what you've always wanted Jaime, a beautiful wife who knows how to use a sword and can sing…" She whispered in her hushed seductive voice, her breath on his ear and it smelled like wine. She had been drinking a lot since the feast started and he never noticed how much she even drank but he really doesn't care.

The crowd broke into applause after the song and people asked for another, Jaime then felt his wife's eyes on his, as if asking for permission, he nodded and she again played. This time it was "The Fair Maids of Summer".

"Yes, she's really a package. Innocent, gentle yet deadly." He answered back to his Cersei who gave out a very soft yet mocking chuckle.

"Yet, you'll never learn to love her brother. We belong to each other, you know that. Your heart only knows me. You'll then grow tired of your little winter rose and you'll come back to me." She whispered again and her hands trailed another lap on his thigh that made him shudder.

"Try me sister. She's not that difficult to love. She's not temperamental like you. She's easy and not as difficult as you can be." He hissed.

"Let us see brother but know this, I won't stop until you'll come back to me. I won't harm your little winter rose for now but the moment she gives you an heir, she won't escape my wrath. You're mine Jaime. Only mine." She said before she stood up from her seat and called for Myrcella and Joffrey to follow her.

Joffrey complained but he then followed his mother and Myrcella.

Once she was gone, Robert moved to the crowd and started groping the serving girls. Once, he always felt disgusted and the idea of hitting Robert and slicing him from his heads to his balls entered his mind but now he doesn't care. As long as Robert doesn't make one wrong move and touch Lyanna. Ned Stark on the other hand failed to hide his disgust but he moved to speak to his bannermen. Leaving him alone with Tyrion in the High Table.

Jaime took a goblet of wine and took a sip. Tyrion then moved to the seat that Cersei vacated.

"You okay?" Tyrion asked and he nodded as he took another sip of wine. Lyanna was now singing "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" and he felt that he was itching to have his wife back on his side.

"I'm fine." He lied but Tyrion knows better.

"She said something didn't she?"

"Yes. She threatened Lyanna. She said that after Lyanna gives birth to my heir, Lyanna won't be safe and that I'll be coming back for her." He said in disgust, Tyrion shook his head.

"Don't let her control your life Jaime. You deserve better. Don't let her clutches stop you from doing something or liking someone you want. She doesn't own you Jaime. You're a man of your own not her puppet."

"I still love her though."

"You'll learn to love your wife soon. She's adorable and lovable. I'm jealous that you get to have a very beautiful wife." Tyrion commented and he chuckled but on the back of his mind, he was pained.

Tyrion once had a beautiful wife but she was a poor woman, a daughter of a commoner and Tywin Lannister convinced Jaime to tell Tyrion that Tysha was a whore. And since he only wants what's best for his brother, he told him that Tysha was nothing but a whore.

Tyrion believed him of course, and it was too late for him to know that Tywin gave Tysha to a barracks of guards and made Tyrion watch as the guards fucked his wife. He thought Tyrion would lost his wits after the incident but his brother just drank himself in wine afterwards and the next morning he acted like nothing happened but Jaime knew better, Tyrion was hurting and he knew until now that his brother still does.

"I hope I can." He said and moved back to his meal.

Lyanna finally bowed and returned to his side, placing the harp on the seat that Joffrey vacated.

"What was that all about?" He asked her afterwards. She looks so happy and almost looks accomplished. He smiled at that. Perhaps singing was Lyanna's way to calm herself.

"Did you not like it?" She asked him instead.

"I liked it but I find it rather peculiar to have my wife sing on her own wedding day." He answered and she laughed, it wasn't the vicious laugh Cersei would often do, it was light and peeling. It sounded like music to his ears, almost the same as her singing.

"It was one of my wedding gifts to you but it seems like you weren't paying attention when I was singing." She pouted. She probably noticed that he was talking to Tyrion but the idea that her singing to him had sent a happy feeling on his heart

"I listened to you dear wife and you're singing is even more beautiful than the hired singers. But thank you wife, your effort is appreciated." He caught her hand and kissed her on the knuckles causing her to giggle and blush. She then sat on his side and she and Tyrion started to engage in a conversation.

They seemed to be in good terms and Lyanna seemed to be not disgusted by Tyrion's appearance. He felt that it was good; he doesn't want a wife who'll judge his brother by appearance alone.

Then Benjen Stark stood from the table below them, he held his cup upwards.

"A toast for my beautiful niece and his husband may the old and new gods bless their wedding. To Lyanna and Jaime!" He exclaimed and the other people followed.

"Lyanna and Jaime!" The people shouted and Lyanna smiled at them.

They decided to stay for a few more minutes until he thought that it was time for them to go to bed.

"Darling wife, it's probably time for us to retire." He said huskily. Lyanna's eyes widened but it was followed by a deep scarlet blush and she nodded to him.

They reached the room designated for their wedding night in no time. As soon as they entered and locked the door behind them, he didn't even spare the room one glance and didn't notice how the people made some romantic feels to it. He failed to notice the roses that were scattered around the floor, nor the different colors and sizes of the candles that lit the room.

All he cared about was the beautiful girl in front of him, blushing deeply as he stared at her with desire. She stared back at him and it seems like the darkness of his Lannister green eyes mirrored in her Stark greys. Without any words, he closed the gap between them, tangling one hand in her hair and the other on her back, pushing her towards him, Lyanna rewarded him with a gasped but then her hand also found his hair and his neck.

The kiss went out like fire and he felt himself melting to it. She tasted like the Dornish wine that they had for dinner and he felt like he started to get himself drunk with the sweetness of her lips and the alcohol that accompanied it.

She moaned and he thrust his tongue inside of her sweet soft mouth and started to lick her from her lips, to her teeth and tongue. She mimicked his movements but now her hand started to move from his neck to his chest almost feeling his lean muscles. It felt warm, and the hot sensation rippled all throughout his body and his blood flowed to his manhood making it painfully hard.

A thing that he thought Cersei can only do, but he wasn't with Cersei now, he was with Lyanna.

He groaned and pushed his bulging erection to her stomach and he felt her shifting uncomfortably and he reminded himself that he woman in his arms was a maiden. He shouldn't take her by force or Eddard Stark and his boys will have his head.

His hands reached the pearls behind her that locked her gown together but suddenly her hand snaked on his. She pulled away from the kiss, looking at him, her lips swollen, hair dishevelled and her face flushed.

"Don't ruin the gown please?" She asked and he nodded.

Damn, if she only won't mind, he'll probably tear the dress apart but it was a lovely gown though. So as gently as he can be he started removing the buttons of the gown until he can finally pushed it aside from her body.

Lyanna help him with her gown until she was finally wearing her small clothes, he was surprised that she wasn't wearing any shift but it may be difficult because of the style of the gown she was wearing.

Through the light of the room, he studied her beautiful pale body. Seventeen years old. The girl in front of him was seventeen years old. She may be too young for him, half of his age and she was almost good enough to be his child but standing here in front of him, half naked made him think again.

She had a body of a woman; her breast were firm and looks like they were made for his hands alone as he realized that they will fit perfectly on his palms, her nipples were pink and erect and he wondered if it would taste as sweet as her mouth.

But when his eyes lowered on the things below, a sight caught his eyes. It the red mark that was sitting on her left side. It was shaped in an irregular way that almost resembled an island. He gingerly touched it but his mind gave him another thought.

He had seen Prince Rhaegar half- naked before. The Prince sometimes liked to train without his tunic and he didn't fail to notice the mark on his lower side, the very same mark that Lyanna has, and the very same mark that he saw on Prince Rhaegar's youngest child, Prince Aegon.

_No, you're not thinking about them again. Honestly Jaime, why are you even thinking about Rhaegar Targaryen? It is just a mark. You don't even know if it's from an injury or not._

"Where did you get this?" He said as he caressed the mark on her side, causing her to shiver and goose bumps started to appear on her skin.

"It is a birth mark, Jon has it too."

He was about to think Targaryen stuff again but this time, it was Lyanna who caught his lips and kissed him fiercely. _Damn Rhaegar Targaryen, he can wait. I can't._ He said as he pushed Lyanna gently towards the bed and he started undressing himself.

He started unbuttoning his doublet and threw in on the floor a few meters near her discarded wedding gown. His breeches followed and then his small clothes.

Lyanna was looking at him, her face flushed but the darkness of her eyes was still there. She started from his face, down to his chest and when she finally landed on the bulging mass in between his legs, she giggled and looked away making him chuckle in return.

"Why are you looking away wife?" He said as he joined her in bed. Lyanna looked at him and he saw her swallow, maybe he was making her uncomfortable. And he needed to lighten up the mood.

"Nothing. It's just… ah… I uh…" He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Touch me." He ordered and Lyanna absently nodded. Her warm hand found his face, caressing it softly, then to his neck, when her hands found his chest he bit his lips, it moved down to his waist, his hips, his thighs and Jaime groaned loudly as her hands touched his manhood.

It tilted upwards, Lyanna gasped and her eyes widened with wonder, fascination and amusement. He thought that she was going to let go of it but instead the girl continued to stroke it.

"Does it hurt?" She asked and Jaime groaned again as her hands encircled around his.

"No." He sounded almost breathless. He wanted nothing but to find release but he wanted Lyanna to explore him. To learn his body before he can learn hers.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked again.

"Lay down on your back." He ordered, it was kind of new for him. He was never used being asked what to do before, he was used getting orders from his sister but now, now he was in control. She nodded and lied down on the white sheets.

"Do you know what I'm going to do Lyanna?" He then asked. He wondered if her Septa or someone told her on the things done on the wedding night. She nodded.

"Lady Stark told me." She answered and he quirked an eyebrow.

_Lady Stark? Catelyn Stark told Ned Stark's bastard daughter what to expect on our wedding night? That's new. I wonder what good old Ned Stark said to his wife that she talked to the child she had despised for the past seventeen years._

"Lady Stark?"

"Yes, she came to me two days before the wedding. She gave me that wedding gown and the maiden cloak." She answered and he found it eerie for Lady Stark to just talk to Lyanna.

But now was not the time to neither talk about Lady Stark nor think about Cersei. Today he was here for Lyanna.

"I don't know what she told you but I promise I'll be gentle with you little rose. I will try my best not to hurt you." He said as his lips descended on hers again for another kiss.

It was gentle, hard and rough. Lyanna at first wasn't able to catch up with him but she followed afterwards. Then his lips found her neck and she gasped. He kissed and teased her there and his hands then proceeded on her breasts, he played with a nipple and Lyanna squirmed beneath him.

His mouth enclosed on the other and Lyanna took a sharp breath when he playfully bit on her nipple.

"Jaime!" She exclaimed and he found that the sound of his name from her lips felt like music.

He moved downwards, his tongue trailing on her stomach and he licked her belly button. Her hand tangled with his hair and she gasped again. Then as he moved past her silvery-brown curls she suddenly bolted upwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She exclaimed in surprise, panting in for air but he didn't stop, instead he continued downwards until he found it, the soft wet spot between her legs, he parted it leaving some space for him.

"Gods Jaime!" She screamed again as he positioned his head and he started to pleasure her with his mouth. He didn't feel disappointed when he got his first taste of her, she sweet with a mixture of lemons. He smirked as she was already wet down there; he continued to lick her until she was panting.

Then slowly, he placed a hand inside her and was surprised by her tightness. Her walls clenched around the single digit but he was determined to make her come for him. He moved slowly and accompanied it with his tongue. He found her pleasure spot and played her there.

"Jaime. Please…." She was begging, panting and moaning.

He curled his finger inside and started to move fast, pushing his finger in and pulling it out until her walls clenched even tighter than before and she gave out a loud moan. She shuddered and he took the opportunity to cover her with his body.

He kissed her lips again carefully, taking his time as he positioned himself at her entrance. She stiffened at the feel of his manhood outside her doors but he managed to distract him by kissing her mouth while his fingers toyed with her nipples.

Then slowly, he pushed himself inside of her, a loud gasp escaped her lips as he broke her maidenhood. Her hand tightened on his hair and he felt hot tears flowing from her eyes. He brought his fingers to her face, gently cupping it while his thumb rubbed to wipe her tears away, hushing her softly and whispered comforting words to her ears.

It felt nice and warm inside her. He groaned as his full length entered her and he paused for a while to let her adjust to his size. He looked at her and he never seen anything more lovable and more beautiful at the moment, she was staring at him, her deep grey eyes were with tears and her lips parted forming an "oh".

He looked at her again, asking for permission to move. She nodded but her eyes were still wet with tears. He moved slowly again, careful not to hurt her. He continued for several times until she calmed.

"Jaime…" She whispered his name and he kissed her again, nibbling her lips and licking her with his tongue.

She moaned and her nails started to dig on his back, and he hissed in pain, he was positive that marks will be left there but he doesn't care. She arched her body towards him and he found this as a sign that she was ready to move.

He started to thrust faster when he felt herself loosen. His hand moved downwards to her pleasure spot gently rubbing it and Lyanna whimpered and closed her eyes again.

"Jaime… Jaime…" She started to chant his name like a song and he moved faster and faster until he felt her tighten against him.

"Jaime!" She screamed his named the moment she came, hugging him tightly as she shuddered under him, he buried his head on her neck as he continued, he was near and the fluttering of her walls inside were making release faster.

"Lyanna…." He groaned against her skin as he felt himself explode inside her, his heart beating furiously and his mind going blank as he experience one of the most powerful release of his life. He continued to push several times until he finally slumped his body beside her to avoid crushing her.

The two of them caught their breath and waited for their heartbeats to become normal again.

Lyanna gasp as he finally pulled himself outside of her. He shifted on the bed and pulled her towards him. Lyanna rested her head on his chest and played with his chest hair. A smile was visible on her lips.

"So, how was that?" He asked as he finally recuperated from their first. He ran his fingers on her back and she shivered at his touch. He smiled at that.

"I, I never expected that it will be that… great." She answered and he kissed her forehead.

"Did it hurt?" He asked again, he looked down at her and caught her staring at him, her eyes looked content.

"It hurt at first but you were very gentle. Thank you." She smiled again. "Thank you Jaime." She said as she reached for his lips again before resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her heart was now beating normally and so was her breathing.

Jaime smiled at his little wife and kissed her forehead again before closing his eyes.

He too never expected that it will be that good. He never had been with different girls except for Cersei so he can easily differentiate the difference between the two. While Cersei loved it rough and fast in the fear of being caught, Jaime found that he doesn't really mind and gentle love making and even favoured it over Cersei's preference.

He was also proud of himself that he didn't even think of Cersei as Lyanna drowned him in pleasure. Earlier he was afraid that what Cersei told him was right, that he will think of her while taking Lyanna. But Cersei was wrong. All he can think about at the moment was Lyanna's beauty.

He was spent and happy. Maybe it was a signed for him to finally live a normal life. He smiled again and he thought of the beautiful girl on his side. His beautiful wife.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think. ;)


	17. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.

* * *

_He was inside the throne room again; wearing his white cloak and golden armor. His golden hair cut clean and he felt younger like the time Ser Gerold Hightower called him and raised him to the brotherhood. He felt like fifteen again._

_It was a cool morning and the sunlight seeped through the windows of the hall._

_He looked around and saw his sworn brothers, standing tall and proud; Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur still as broad and strong as ever. They were all standing in front of the Iron Throne, it was empty but on its foot was Aerys Targaryen, and he was laying on the floor, his throat open and his purple eyes lifeless. The King was dead; it was like when Jaime slit his throat with his sword._

_The doors opened and in came Prince Rhaegar in his black armour and long sword; the three headed dragons on his breastplate was smashed and the rubies gone. He was bleeding, but he stood there like the last time Jaime saw him, the last time they talked when he begged the Prince to bring him to the Trident._

_His eyes were sad and lifeless, his silver hair was dripping wet with blood and water._

_Then he stared at him, his piercing purple eyes almost challenging his Lannister greens. The gaze was full of anger and accusing, for the first time Jaime felt afraid of his Prince. Where did the gentle and kind Prince go? Who is this hateful person in front of him?_

_“I left my wife and children in your hands… yet you failed to protect them.” The Prince said._

_The room was then full of screams; Jaime can see Gregor Clegane smashing Prince Aegon’s small body on the wall. He can see how Amory Lorch dragged Princess Rhaenys out of her father’s bed, how she tried to break free and how he killed the innocent child screaming for help, for her father and mother._

_He can see Gregor Clegane tearing the gown of Princess Elia, mounting her like an animal, pushing himself inside of her roughly and Jaime watched as the Princess begged, screamed and cried until there was no more. Until her soft gentle eyes become dull._

_Tears fell from his eyes; it was like when he would guard Queen Rhaella at night, when he was forced to listen to the Queen’s scream as the Mad King forces himself on her._

_He dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. He wasn’t a Knight. He wasn’t the man he was supposed to be. He was helpless, pathetic._

_He wasn’t what they call him; the Lion of Lannister was no more than a sheep._

_He cried for the souls he never saved, for the woman he can’t have, for the vows he broke, for the honor he lost and for his future unknown._

_“Don’t cry Jaime….” A soft voice made him look up. A girl stood behind the Prince, she had the same silver hair and purple eyes as the Prince, she was very beautiful like an angel fallen from the heavens. Her hair flowing freely on her waist and she wore a pretty blue dress. On her silver crown was a wreath of winter roses. It almost feels like he was staring at the Maiden, the most beautiful of gods._

_The girl slowly stepped towards her; she kneeled before him, raised her delicate hands and cupped his face gently like he was made of glass. She smiled at him but her eyes like Rhaegar’s were filled of sadness._

_“You still haven’t fulfilled your oath to your Prince. You still need to save me…” She said softly as she kissed his forehead before stepping back towards to the prince. He tried to reach for her, to feel her touch one more time._

_And with a soft voice he called her name._

_“Lyanna…”_

 

Jaime stirred and felt something warm and fluffy beside him, he furrowed his brows his eyes still closed and tried to touch the space beside him.

It felt wrong.

Lyanna isn’t fluffy. She was warm and soft under his touch but this _thing_ beside him is made of furs. _Why are there furs here?_

Then something wet can be felt across his face and it was followed by a soft giggle, a woman’s giggle and by the sound of it, he knew that it came from Lyanna.

He slowly opened his eyes and that blood red eyes of Lyanna’s direwolf greeted him. Meraxes was staring at him, its mouth wide open and its pink tongue sticking out. When it realized that he was awake it licked him again on his cheek.

He was never really a fan of pets but somehow having Meraxes here with him on the bed didn’t really annoy him. Instead he lifted his hand and petted the wolf who whimpered in return. He smiled at that.

The space beside him shrunk and he turned his face and saw Lyanna smiling at him, she was wearing his discarded tunic and somehow he thought that she looked damn sexy in it.

For a woman, Lyanna was taller than average his tunic barely covered her legs. Meraxes then turned to his mistress and licked her face before it jumped out of the bed and went to the floor, finally it laid near the fireplace giving the two of them space together in bed.

                “I’m sorry about that; Jon gave her to me earlier. Meraxes slept inside his room but somehow she became restless earlier and went here, Jon followed her before she can even scratch the door for admittance.” Lyanna explained and he laughed. Direwolves are indeed unusual creatures but terribly loyal, faithful and protective of their masters.

                “It’s fine. Good morning wife.” He said as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. Lyanna leaned to his touch and closed her eyes. _Gods, she is very beautiful. I still can’t believe that she is my wife and she is mine._ He thought.

                “Good morning husband.” She then said when she opened her eyes again. Stark grey. He always thought that grey was such a dull color but when he was looking at Lyanna’s eyes, he felt like it was the most beautiful color of all.

                “Did you have a nice sleep?” He asked and she nodded in return then she went out of their bed again and walked towards the table, when she returned she had a parcel with her, he gave her a curious look when she put in on his bare stomach; he sat up and looked at it curiously.

It was rather big and heavy and he wondered what was inside.

                “It is the other present I was talking about.” She said shyly as she joined him again on bed.

He opened it hastily and a smile came on his face when he saw what’s inside. It was a cloak fashioned into a Northern style, a cloak made for cold places and was the same as the cloaks that the Starks wore when the welcomed the King to Winterfell. It was black and a wolf fur draped over it.

                “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” He said and gave her a quick kiss.

                “It was rushed, I never really thought about what I should give you but I’m glad you liked it, it is like a welcoming gift because you are now part of our family.” She said as she smiled at him.

For a moment, Jaime became jealous of the Stark family. He just stayed in the North for a few days but he had witnessed the love and affection that the Starks have for each other. He had seen the way the children would look at their parents with respect but less fear.

He somehow thought how his life would have ended had his mother lived. Maybe his relationship to Cersei would have not bloomed then. When his mother died, he turned into Cersei and clung to her, they became inseparable and thus it started their love for each other. It was then when Cersei kissed him for the first time that she said that they belong to one another and that they’ll leave the world together just like how they arrived together.

At first he doesn’t want to believe it and was disgusted by the idea of having a relationship with his sister but finally he realized that what he felt for her was beyond brotherly love. It then started everything.

When Cersei was promised to Rhaegar, he felt heartbroken but when Aerys married his son to Elia Martell of Dorne, he celebrated but he didn’t expect that he and Cersei will be separated once more when the war broke and Robert came out as the victor of the Battle of the Trident.

He’s anger and hate for Robert only doubled when the night after Robert and Cersei’s wedding, Cersei came to him sobbing, a thing she rarely does, and told him that Robert whispered another woman’s name when he took her. He felt sad for his sister and promised her that one day they will finally be together. Only to be ruined by his marriage to Lyanna Stark, not that he regrets it though, he was rather happy with Lyanna.

                “Last night, you seemed to be upset before you went to take your harp. Has something happened? Did Joffrey do something?” He asked as he remembered the events last night.

Before Lyanna asked him if she could go to her room, she remembered that she somehow looked upset and terrified of something. She looked at him warily and bit her lips. _Something did happen._ He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it to encourage her.

                “Tell me Lyanna.” He said, urging her to speak what troubles her that night. She shrugged and took a deep breath before she spoke.

                “Joffrey. He told me that once he was King, he would be glad to have me in his bed.” She said so softly that he almost wasn’t able to hear what she was saying.

He clenched his fists in anger. First Cersei and now Joffrey is trying him and it infuriated him that both mother and son are planning something for Lyanna. Cersei had told him last night that she would only tolerate Lyanna until his wife will give him an heir. But he can’t believe that a young boy like Joffrey would say something like that to his aunt by marriage. Tyrion was right, Joffrey did need some discipline.

Lyanna’s hand then found his curled fist and he was surprised of how gentle her hands felt against his skin, the touch burned and he found himself thinking of the last night’s event. Maybe Lyanna wouldn’t mind if he’ll take her now.

                “Please don’t hurt him. Joffrey is only a boy. His threats are empty. Besides I now that I can best him in a fist fight.” She said and he chuckled.

He doesn’t want to resort to violence but apparently it seems like his little wife could take care of herself. Well, he had witness her with sword fight so she may also be good in a fist fight.

                “You know, I’m thinking that we probably should do something other than discussing Joffrey…” He said as he trailed a finger on her cheeks. He felt her shiver and before she can speak he claimed her lips again.

It sent a burning sensation to his body especially on his manhood and he gently pushed Lyanna back on the bed. She responded eagerly to his kisses and he hurriedly took off the tunic from her small frame. When their bodies joined, he felt like it was almost home. They moved to the rhythm both moaning and groaning in pleasure until they reached their peak.

He fell on her side and took her in his arms. Lyanna kissed him again before burying her head on his chest.

Cersei won’t allow it, Cersei doesn’t want him to hold her after their fierce love making, and she would then get up of the bed and will go without words, without battling him an eye.

He never realized that it was actually nice, nice to hug someone after a fiery sex. He was never gentle before but somehow with Lyanna he felt that it was nice to take things slow.

And he felt happy. It seems like he and Lyanna are attracted to one another and it was a good thing. It won’t make their marriage hard and he hopes that their will come a time that they will learn to trust one another and maybe even love one another.

For now, he’ll cherish his moments with her and will treat her well. He also promised himself silently that he’ll protect her from Cersei.

Cersei is unpredictable. She can be both sweet and cunning at the same time. Her words can be as soft as silk but her actions and her personality sting like bees. And he hoped Lyanna will be careful and won’t be drawn to Cersei’s sweet talks. 

* * *

 

Three days have passed after their wedding and Lyanna had never been happier. Jaime had been gentle and sweet. During the three days of their marriage he had been a very passionate lover and didn’t force her to have sex if she’s does not want to.

However Lyanna was sad because after two days, they will finally be travelling for Kingslanding and she’s going to say goodbye to her childhood home and to Jon. She felt a stab of pain in her chest, she still wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Winterfell or to her twin brother. She still wants to stay here, to grow old here, to have children here, and to finally die here. Winterfell was her home and will always be.

Even if they will take her to the capitol or to Essos, the North will always be in her heart and mind. She belongs in the North but she must now go in the South and probably live her life there. It saddens her to think that there is a chance that she won’t be able to see Winterfell or her brothers again. That she’s going to grow old in Casterly Rock and won’t be able to come back but she is certain that Jaime will allow her to visit her childhood home.

She sighed and her fingers found the pendant of the necklace she was wearing. It was the wedding gift that Jaime gave her, a golden medallion with a roaring lion carved in it. He told her that it was valuable to him not because it was made of gold but because it belonged to his mother, the late Lady Joanna Lannister.

She was not familiar with the deceased Lady; she just knew that Lady Joanna died in her birthing bed after she gave birth to Tyrion. Tyrion told her so; he told her that his father and Cersei hated him for it. Her heart went to him and she totally understood the feeling of being hated. Lady Catelyn once hated her for being Ned Stark’s bastard daughter but finally Lady Catelyn came to her, helped her and she forgave Lady Catelyn for the seventeen years of being hated and neglected and Lady Catelyn forgave her and Jon for being her husband’s bastards.

Her hand then found her stomach; she will soon be carrying Jaime’s children. But she promised herself that her children won’t be hated. They won’t be neglected or called names and they will be born noble and trueborn. They will carry the name Lannisters and not Snow or Hill. She’ll do everything in her power to protect them so that no harm will come to them. She smiled.

 _A mother._ She doesn’t even know what it feels like to have a mother; to have someone care for you, to have someone tell you stories before you sleep, to have someone look after you when you are sick, to have someone to comb your hair while singing a song for you, to have someone to give you advice and to have someone to love you. She never knew what it feels like because she doesn’t have a mother.

But she doesn’t understand why her father won’t tell her about her mother. All she knew is that her mother and father met during the war and their affair resulted to her and Jon- bastards born of extramarital affair. She never understood why her father had an affair, he seems to be an honourable man afraid to break his vows but then it crumbled under one woman’s touch. A woman she doesn’t know and won’t meet.

However she promised herself that she will find out the truth about her and Jon’s mother. She’ll find her, ask her why she let their father take them away, why she had a relationship with their father, ask her if she knew that their father was pregnant and ask her if she loved them. If she cared for her and Jon, if she even cried when their father took them away.

She never realized that she was already crying until she felt Jaime’s warm hands on her cheeks. The two of them are lying on the bed together; her head was resting on his bare chest. She never thought that he was still awake.

                “Are you okay?” He placed his hand on her cheek and slowly lifted it so that she can meet his eyes. “Tell me what upsets you.” He urged and she took a deep breath. She never really allowed herself to become vulnerable to anyone, not even Jon. She doesn’t want to worry him and tell him that she is thinking about their mother.

She and Jon have always been different even if they are very close to each other and share the same face, same hair and same eyes. Jon had always been a little gentle and she was the stronger one. She and Jon had a very difficult childhood and when they finally learned that they were base born children, Jon took it deeply compared to her. She saw how hurt he was.

She understood his pain because she also shared the same pain he felt. She knew that Jon had always wanted to please their father and to feel like he belonged. And Lyanna thought that it was her fault that Jon became withdrawn because of her closeness to Robb. She was the only one that Jon has but she attached herself to her older brother.

But she regretted it and finally tried to reach out for him again, and their bond became even stronger and stronger but she knew that even if she would convince them that they are Starks by blood, Jon would always say that he was never meant to be a Stark. It sometimes annoys her but then she tried to understand her brother, he was not as strong as her when it comes to emotional aspects.

                “Do you still remember your mother?” She asked instead, looking at his beautiful emerald eyes.

It was hard to believe that this man beside her, sharing her bed was the twin brother of the Queen. It was hard to believe that they had the same green eyes. Yet, Jaime’s eyes had always been warm and Cersei’s eyes had been cold and hateful.

She silently fears for her little sister Sansa. Sansa had quite been taken to the Prince and the Queen. Lyanna saw how Sansa’s eyes would follow the Prince’s steps almost with worship and she saw how Sansa would beam when Cersei addresses her.

Jaime, at the mention of his mother seemed to be pained and a flash of sadness came to his eyes and Lyanna bit her lip and regretted asking him about his mother. She knew that his mother’s death had always been painful but it was nothing like the pain that she felt, the pain of being left and neglected. He won’t understand of course because he wasn’t the one who was left behind.

Finally, after a long silence, Jaime took a deep breath before speaking.

                “Yes, I can still remember my mother. I can still remember her soft touches, her voice when she sings to me and Cersei when it’s time for us to sleep. I can still remember her beautiful face and smile.” He said as his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

                “I was seven years old when my mother died birthing Tyrion. I was devastated that time but I never understood why Cersei and Father hated Tyrion. Tyrion was just a babe and he was innocent. It wasn’t his fault. I never brought myself to hate Tyrion because he was the only reminder of our mother. He may not look like her but he was the last thing that mother brought in this world.”

She was touched by his love for his brother despite the hate and loathing that his father and his sister felt for the dwarf.

                “Tyrion loves you, you know. He looks up to you with awe and respect. I think you’ve been a very good brother.” She said and Jaime chuckled.

                “Ah, are you trying to flatter me?” He asked, the pained expression on his face was gone and he was now smiling.

                “No, it’s the truth you know.”

                “I believe you also have a share of good brothers is that right?” He asked her with a curious expression, she furrowed her brows but she knew exactly what he meant- Jon and Robb.

 Theon had always been a friend to her but he was never a brother and there are times that she hated Theon for some reasons she can’t understand but maybe because of the Greyjoy rebellion, it was hard for people to trust the Ironborn again.

                “Yes. Jon and Robb had been very good brothers.” She answered. “Is it nice? Is it nice to have a mother?” She then asked, Jaime gave her a confused look but then smiled gently, a smile that warmed her heart.

                “Yes. It’s nice to have one.” He answered and looked at her in a very intent manner that made her heart race. No one not even Robb had looked at her that way. “Did your father ever tell you about your mother?” He asked.

                “He just told me that he met her during the war but he never told us anything aside from that. I want to meet her.” She answered, her voice trembled. “I always wanted to experience the feeling of having a mother. You were lucky you get to meet your mother before she was taken from you. I’m not even sure if she loved us or not.” She continued and tears filled her eyes once more.

Jaime sat up and pulled her closely to his chest, his arms wrapped around her it surprised her of how much she perfectly fit on his arms, and how it felt good whenever he hugged her. She can hear the soft hammering of his heart.

                “I’m sure that your mother loved you and your twin. Mother’s care about their children more than father’s do, I’m certain that your mother cared for you so much.” He said as he stroked her hair.

She hated this, she never wanted to be dependent on someone but it was the first time she opened up about her mother, and it somehow made her a little happy that Jaime seemed to understand. They were both orphans of their mothers but he, he met her while she didn’t.

                “If she loved us, why did she let our father take us away from her?” She asked again, hating the fact that her voiced cracked when she asked him. Jaime sighed.

                “They say that mother’s always know what’s best for their children. You’re mother thought that by sending you to your father; you will have a better life. A better future.”

                “But we were still raised as bastards.” She countered. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to believe that their mother only thought of giving them a better future but she wasn’t certain it was true.

What if Lady Catelyn said was true, that their mother was a whore? What if the woman just wanted to be pregnant so that she can sell her babies to Ned Stark knowing that the man would do the honourable thing to do and take the babies with him?

Her head were full of what ifs. _Does Jon also think like this?_ She asked herself.

                “Lyanna, if your mother took you instead do you think she can give you a much better future? What if she was just a commoner? Then you won’t be living in a great keep. And I don’t believe that Ned Stark treated you as baseborn. Do you know what other lords do to their bastard children? They send them to lesser houses to be raised. But you, you on the other hand, you were raised here with your father’s trueborn children and I see the way that your father looks at you. You are far too precious to him.” He explained and somehow she wanted to believe his words.

She blushed, embarrassed that she and Jaime are just married for three days and then she already became emotional. Jaime might not like women who are cry-babies. She shouldn’t be crying her and pouring her disappointments on him. Maybe she should do her duty to make him happy.

                “Maybe you are right. Thank you for your words.” He smiled at her again and kissed her forehead.

                “I know it is still early Lyanna, I still don’t know you yet and you don’t know me but I think I’m starting to like you.”

Lyanna felt that she became dumb at the moment, did she hear it right? _Jaime Lannister is starting to like her?_ That’s just… so impossible. Why would he like her anyways? She was young, inexperienced and she knew that she can be annoying sometimes.

But she didn’t ask him why. Instead she crawled on his lap, straddling him. He was surprised by his actions but he just smiled gently, so gentle that it sent shivers to her heart and spine.

Jaime always initiated their kisses but now it was her time, she would please him.

She kissed his lips slowly first until they went breathless, Jaime’s hands went all over her body and he then lifted her night shift off of her and she began unlacing his breeches and help him take them off.

                “No, I think I can manage.” She said when he was about to push her to lay her back on their bed. Jaime just nodded and she closed her eyes as she slowly descended her weight on his bulge. He laid back on the bed and watched her with dark eyes, both his hands on her hips.

It was painful at first, she wasn’t still used by the intrusion in her body but it became better as she started to move up and down, slower until she began to pick her pace. Jaime’s groans encouraged her to go faster until she felt herself tightening, she called Jaime’s name loudly as she came, and Jaime followed afterwards moaning her name hoarsely. She collapsed on top of him and she was rewarded by a long passionate kiss and an embrace.

For the first time in Lyanna’s life, she felt that she belonged. In Jaime Lannister’s arms. Her lips curled into a smile as sleep pulled her.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo. What do you think? :)


End file.
